Sonic X - La pradera de oro
by Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love
Summary: Calipso, una joven misteriosa, le pide ayuda a Sonic para salvar su planeta de las garras de la destrucción y así evitar una catástrofe que acabará con todo el universo. Sin embargo, Calipso sentirá mucho más cercanía con Shadow, quien inevitablemente forjará amistad con ella, llevándolo a querer protegerla con su propia vida.
1. Recuerdos dolorosos

1- Recuerdos dolorosos, malos presentimientos

Tails observaba absorto las estrellas esa noche de otoño. Una ola de recuerdos lo arrastró lejos de la realidad y lo transportó a lo que había ocurrido 2 meses atrás. Lo que había pasado lo había marcado de por vida y por más que lo intentase, no lograba extinguir esa nostalgia. Era una herida que jamás iba a cicatrizar.

Hace dos meses atrás, había conocido el amor verdadero. Fue el sentimiento más poderoso que lo había dominado.

Cosmo, aquella palabra que recordaba tanta felicidad como dolor, seguía retumbando en su cabeza.

Recordó cada momento junto a ella, cada mirada que ella le dedicó, las muchas veces que se tomaron de las manos y cada palabra dulce que salía de su boca.

Pero luego, esos recuerdos se esfumaban y llegaban los que él deseaba olvidar o que nunca hubiesen ocurrido.

Aún la recordaba pidiéndole que le disparara, que era la única forma de salvar al universo, a sus amigos, a él.

Nunca se perdonaría haberlo hecho. Pudo haber buscado otra solución, otro camino, un desenlace en que ellos hubieran terminado juntos hasta el final, como en un cuento de hadas.

Pero la historia verdadera era muy diferente, ella estaba muerta y él estaba condenado a cargar con la pesada y destructiva culpa de haberla perdido sin siquiera tratar de evitarlo.

Con los recuerdos, el dolor y la tristeza aún atormentándolo, Tails cayó de rodillas en el césped de la pequeña zona forestal donde se encontraba. Cerró las manos y golpeó fuertemente el suelo, ahora era la rabia lo que se sumaba a su lamentable situación.

\- ¡No puede haber pasado! – le gritó al silencio, mientras las lágrimas se posaban en sus ojos.

No lloró, pero se quedó en silencio, dejando que su dolor lo consumiera internamente.

Permaneció inmóvil como los árboles del lugar donde se encontraba. Era un sitio muy hermoso. Consistía en un pequeño sector de entrada a un enorme bosque. Tails se encontraba frente al bosque y detrás de él, había una zona llena de verde césped, bañado por flores rojas, rosas y blancas. Él se encontraba entre ambos lugares, como si ambos representaran sus emociones y sentimientos contradictorios.

La colorida y hermosa pradera verde, era su tranquilidad y felicidad de haber vuelto a casa. El bosque penetrante era una mezcla entre su dolor y tristeza por perder a Cosmo y la rabia por no haber hecho nada por evitarlo.

-¡Perdóname, por favor! – volvió a gritar al vacío - ¡Yo quería salvarte! ¡No me odies Cosmo! ¡Siempre voy a amarte!

Una suave brisa lo acarició. Por unos segundos sintió una presencia familiar que lo hizo sentir en calma.

\- ¿Cosmo, puedes oírme? – preguntó en voz alta y sorprendido.

No hubo respuesta. Incluso la brisa suave se apagó. Todo estaba en un desesperante silencio.

Tails volvió a suspirar con tristeza y permaneció de rodillas, abrazando sus brazos como si estuviera congelado y con la cabeza hacia abajo.

Se quedó así unos minutos, solo, sumido en la tristeza, temblando, pero sin derramar una lágrima, como si estas estuvieran clavadas a sus ojos.

Una sombra no muy grande, que Tails reconoció al instante se posó a su lado. No miró hacia atrás, pues sabía quien era.

El dueño de la sombra era Sonic.

Llevaba toda la tarde buscando a Tails. Cuando anocheció, comenzó a preocuparse, pues Tails no estaba fuera de su casa a esa hora, a menos que fuera por un buen motivo. Y este no era el caso.

Cuando comenzaba a temer que algo malo le había ocurrido, se había encontrado con Cream, quien le dijo que había visto a Tails en dirección hacia el bosque.

\- ¿Estás segura de que lo viste ir hacia allá? – le preguntó Sonic a la pequeña conejita.

\- Sí. Muy segura – respondió con su vocecita dulce – Y se veía algo triste.

\- Bien. Solo hay una forma de saberlo – respondió Sonic – Gracias Cream.

\- Adiós Sonic – respondió ella, a la vez que este se alejaba velozmente en dirección al bosque.

Y ahora estaba junto a él, sin decirle nada, viéndolo agachado con la mirada perdida.

El silencio que entre ambos amigos reinaba, comenzaba a volverse tenso.

Solo unas pequeñas luciérnagas que se encontraban entre las flores hacían un leve ruido tan ligero como una pluma.

Ninguno de los dos decía nada. Tails seguía en el suelo y Sonic estaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados, mirando hacia delante.

\- Creí que no me encontrarías – murmuró Tails.

Sonic lo miró extrañado. El tono de voz de su amigo era triste y quebrado. Cream no se había equivocado.

\- Dale las gracias a Cream – respondió Sonic, mientras volvía a mirar hacia delante y le quitaba la mirada de encima al zorrito.

Tails no respondió a eso. Entendió que ella lo había visto y le había dicho a Sonic, y que ahora por eso, este se encontraba a su lado.

\- Me tenias preocupado – prosiguió Sonic.

\- No deberías estarlo – respondió Tails con su voz decaída – Estoy bien.

Sonic esta vez lo miró a él, aun sabiendo que Tails no lo haría.

\- Sabes que no eres bueno mintiendo ¿verdad? – preguntó fríamente.

Tails solo agachó levemente la cabeza y esta vez dejó que unas pocas lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos.

\- Sé que no estas bien – insistió Sonic.

\- No sé de que estas hablando – respondió Tails a la defensiva.

Esta vez, Sonic se acercó a él y se agachó para estar a su lado.

\- Sí lo sabes – insistió – No tienes que ocultarme nada. Eres mi mejor amigo.

\- No creo… que lo entiendas – respondió el zorrito.

Sonic le puso una mano en el hombro.

\- Seria más fácil si me lo dijeras – dijo el erizo.

Tails se agachó más y comenzó a gemir. Ya no podia aguantarlo. Era demasiado dolor para él. Comenzó a liberar unas pequeñas lágrimas y en un arranque impulsivo se dirigió hacia Sonic y lo abrazó, mientras lloraba a gritos.

Sonic no reaccionó de inmediato. Solo pudo sorprenderse ante la brusca respuesta de Tails.

Unos segundos después, Sonic sintió que tenía que hacer algo, así que hizo lo que creía correcto y abrazó a su amigo.

Tails siguió llorando como si fuera un niño pequeño (y de hecho, se podía decir que lo era) y asustado.

Sonic esperó a que se calmara. No se lo había dicho, pero creía saber por qué Tails estaba tan deprimido.

Cuando Tails se calmó, se separó de Sonic y comenzó a suspirar y temblar.

\- Lo siento – dijo Tails – Debí verme necio llorando así.

Sonic no le contestó. Solo cerró los ojos, un gesto típico de él cuando las cosas estaban mal.

\- Sonic… yo… estaba llorando por… - balbuceó Tails.

\- Cosmo – completó Sonic.

Tails lo miró anonadado. Una mezcla de sorpresa, enojo y molestia lo invadió lentamente.

\- ¿Cómo es que tú…? – preguntó Tails con evidente molestia.

\- Desde ese día – explicó Sonic – que no volviste a ser el mismo.

\- ¿A que te refieres? – preguntó Tails duplicando su ira.

\- Tails… - insistió el erizo - … no trates de negarlo.

\- ¡No te metas en mi vida! – le gritó su amigo bruscamente y con una voz cargada de odio.

Sonic lo miró entristecido. Nunca había visto a Tails así. Y ahora que lo veía derrotado intentaba ayudarlo sin éxito.

\- Quiero ayudarte – le dijo en voz baja.

\- ¡No lo hagas! – le volvió a gritar el zorrito.

\- Por favor, cálmate. Estás muy alterado – insistió Sonic.

\- ¡No necesito a nadie! – Tails estaba cegado de dolor.

\- ¡Ya basta! – gritó Sonic golpeando el suelo con el puño cerrado, asustando a Tails. Este retrocedió poniéndose de pie.

Sonic respiraba acelerado y tenia la mirada hacia abajo. Lentamente se puso de pie y miró a Tails, quien temblaba de pena y algo de susto por el repentino golpe y grito de Sonic. El erizo suspiró y agachó la cabeza, mientras cerraba los ojos.

\- Lo siento… - murmuró Sonic – No debí hacer eso.

Tails lo quedó mirando algo extrañado. Sonic no solia ser tan amable. Tal vez a él algo también le estaba pasando.

\- No soy el unico que no está bien – le dijo Tails, intentando calmarse.

\- ¿Cómo dices? – se extrañó Sonic.

\- Sonic… te conozco desde hace tiempo – ahora Tails hacía las preguntas – Últimamente no te ves tan animado como siempre y sueles preocuparte mucho.

\- ¿Es algo relevante? No lo creo – contestó el otro con sarcasmo

\- ¿Tienes miedo de algo? – preguntó Tails directamente.

Sonic abrió mucho los ojos. Tails lo había descubierto, igual que él con sus motivos para estar desconsolado.

Sonic asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿De qué? – preguntó el zorrito olvidando un momento su propia tristeza.

\- Tengo la sensación… - explicó Sonic - … de que algo mucho peor que lo que ocurrió con los Metarex está por empezar.

\- ¿Por qué piensas eso? – se extrañó Tails – Tú sueles ser muy optimista.

\- Piénsalo un momento – interrumpió Sonic – Hace dos meses que ocurrió lo de los Metarex. Y hace ya varias semanas que no hemos sufrido ningún ataque.

\- La verdad no te entiendo – se sinceró Tails.

\- Bien, usaré otro idioma – dijo Sonic volviendo a usar su típico sarcasmo e ironia – Hemos estado acostumbrados a que Eggman nos ataque día tras día y que siempre fracase. Pero no lo ha hecho.

\- ¿Eso no debería ser algo bueno? – se preguntó Tails.

\- Pues para mi no – respondió su amigo - ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez que pasó un largo tiempo sin atacar y luego lo hizo?

Tails lo pensó unos segundos. Recordó cuando estuvieron en el planeta Tierra. Luego del Chaos Control que trasladó parte de su planeta a la Tierra **(Sonic X capitulo 26, primera temporada),** Eggman se desvaneció misteriosamente y luego de 6 meses, volvió con aquella criatura de Chaos Puro y un sinfín de planes maquiavélicos. Por suerte, entre todos lo habían detenido.

\- Sus planes fueron mucho más peligrosos – concluyó Tails.

\- ¡Sabía que entenderías! – exclamó Sonic mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

\- Y ahora, crees que haga lo mismo – prosiguió el zorrito.

\- No podemos saberlo – respondió Sonic – Debemos infiltrarnos en su guarida y…

\- ¿Estás loco? – lo interrumpió Tails con tono de desaprobación - ¡Eso es un suicidio!

\- No para mí – declaró Sonic con orgullo.

\- Trata de no pensar así – aconsejó su amigo – Si ese demente nos ataca, aunque sean los robots más poderosos o los planes más escabrosos, lo derrotaremos… juntos.

Sonic le sonrió de manera divertida.

\- Ese es el Tails que conozco – contestó.

\- Sé que ya no soy tan entusiasta – respondió Tails – pero… aún así…

Sonic le puso una mano en el hombro.

\- Sé que volverás a tener ese entusiasmo algún día – dijo en tono despacio.

\- Espero no arriesgar mi amistad contigo – dijo Tails preocupado.

\- Tranquilo – lo calmó Sonic, guiñándole un ojo y levantando su pulgar en señal de aprobación – No lo haces ni lo harás. Eres como mi hermano.

Tails sonrió tímidamente.

\- Tal vez… si lograra superar lo que pasó con…

¡ZOOOOOOMMM! Un fuerte ruido, algo como un zumbido, pero mucho más fuerte, interrumpió su conversación.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – se asustó Tails.

\- No lo sé – respondió Sonic – Parecía un zumbido.

\- ¡Sonic, mira allá! – exclamó Tails, apuntando hacia arriba.

En el cielo nocturno, Sonic dirigió la mirada hacia donde Tails señalaba.

Vio un resplandor amarillo cruzar las estrellas. Parecía acercarse al planeta y alejarse de donde estaban ellos.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Tails.

\- Sea lo que sea se estrellará por acá – respondió Sonic – Mira.

Efectivamente el resplandor se alejó un poco y comenzó a doblar su dirección, esta vez hacia abajo. Se estrellaría inevitablemente.

\- ¿Es algo… o alguien? – se preocupó Tails.

\- ¡Vamos a averiguarlo! – ordenó Sonic y se echó a correr en dirección hacia donde el rayo de luz parecía que se estrellaría. Tails no lo dudó y usando sus colas, se echó a volar en dirección al mismo sitio.

Cuando estaba por alcanzar al erizo, algo brillante en el suelo, cerca de unos matorrales llamó su atención. Aterrizó lentamente y se acercó a ver. Estiró la mano y lo levantó del suelo. Parecía un brazalete de oro.

Un extraño presentimiento lo invadió. Pues él conocía a un ser que usaba ese mismo brazalete. Y su presencia no siempre era buena.

 **Bueno, este es mi primer capitulo de este fanfic. Es la primera vez que escribo uno de Sonic y la verdad estoy emocionada. Espero sus comentarios para saber si quieren que continúe o no con esta historia basada en la serie Sonic X.**

 **Saludos.**


	2. Shadow regresa

2- Shadow regresa

Una cortina de polvo y humo envolvía densamente el lugar donde el rayo de luz había aterrizado. Sonic llegó en cosa de segundos, pero no lograba ver nada.

\- ¿Hola? – le dijo al aire, solo para recibir por respuesta un peligroso silencio.

Sonic se colocó en pose defensiva, mirando hacia delante. No sabía qué o quién estaba tras la cortina de humo. Era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Se hallaba concentrado, cuando una mano sobre su hombro lo estremeció, haciéndolo girar dispuesto a dar el golpe.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Soy yo! – exclamó Tails.

\- Menos mal – respondió Sonic retrocediendo su puño.

\- ¿Quién está ahí? – preguntó Tails, refiriéndose a lo que estaba detrás de la cortina de humo, que ya comenzaba a desvanecerse.

\- No te muevas – le dijo Sonic – voy a ver.

\- ¡Espera! – lo retuvo su amigo – Debes ver esto antes.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Sonic.

Tails le respondió enseñandole lo que había encontrado entre los matorrales. Sonic observó detenidamente dorado y casi de inmediato, la expresión de su rostro cambió. Parecia molesto y preocupado.

\- Esto le pertenece a Shadow… - dijo Sonic de manera indiferente. Luego reaccionó bruscamente - ¡Eso es imposible!

\- Lo sé – dijo Tails.

El dialogo se interrumpió bruscamente cuando escucharon pasos acercarse. Tails y Sonic se colocaron en pose defensiva, pero luego, los pasos se desvanecieron.

\- ¿Estoy loco o qué? – dijo Tails – Lo que escuché fueron pasos.

\- Yo igual – respondió Sonic – pero eso no importa. Voy a ver que fue lo que "nos cayó del cielo".

Esta última frase fue pronunciada con evidente sarcasmo.

Sonic se aproximó al lugar donde el humo y el polvo ya habían desaparecido.

Había poca luz, la cual era proyectada por la luna y el lugar donde había caído el resplandor estaba lleno de matorrales espinozos.

Sonic se acercó despacio, intentando no pincharse con algún matorral.

\- Con cuidado – le dijo Tails.

Sonic se acercó más y en ese segundo, supo quien había caído en Mobius, dejando ese resplandor y estrellándose bruscamente.

\- ¡Maldición! – gritó por lo que había visto.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Tails acercándose. Pronto supo por qué Sonic había dicho eso.

Quién se encontraba en ese lugar, inconsciente, levemente herido y de bruces era… ¡Shadow!

\- Pero si él… - Sonic no completó su frase.

\- Si – Tails siguió su pensamiento – Yo también creí que no había sobrevivido.

\- Es un suertudo – se burló Sonic.

\- Shhh, podría oírte – murmuró Tails.

\- ¿Y qué tiene? – prosiguió Sonic – Él no me asusta. Trató de matarme tantas veces que no me sorprende.

Tails lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- Debemos ayudarlo – dijo luego de un silencio.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Sonic sorprendido.

\- Por más veces que nos haya atacado, también nos ayudó – respondió Tails – Además, las veces que nos atacó, no fue totalmente su culpa. Lo habían manipulado.

Sonic lo miró callado. Odiaba admitirlo, pero su amigo tenía razón. Y personalmente, Sonic también sentía que le debía bastante, pues en la ultima batalla contra los Metarex, aunque de un modo bastante extraño, Shadow había evitado que Sonic generara el Chaos Control que le pudo costar la vida **(Sonic X capitulo 78).** Había terminado siendo Shadow quien hizo el arriesgado movimiento y salvado a todos.

\- ¿Sabes? – le dijo Sonic a Tails – A veces odio que tengas razón.

\- ¿Cómo ahora? – interrogó Tails.

\- Si – respondió el erizo azul.

\- Bueno, ¿Qué hacemos? – prosiguió Tails.

\- ¡No se le acerquen! – gritó una voz a sus espaldas.

Ambos amigos se voltearon rápidamente y algo desconfiados, para luego darse cuenta que quién les había gritado era Knuckles.

\- Hola Knuckles – respondió Sonic.

\- No hay tiempo para tonterías – ordenó Knuckles - ¡Aléjense de él! ¡Yo mismo lo regresaré al agujero de donde salió!

\- Wow, Knuckles, tranquilo – se burló Sonic.

\- ¡Deja de jugar Sonic! – exclamó el equidna enfadado.

\- Perdón por ofenderlo jefe – dijo Sonic en tono de burla.

\- Chicos, ya basta – intervino Tails.

El erizo y el equidna solo gruñeron con evidente molestia.

\- Knuckles, no sé que quieres conseguir – prosiguió el zorrito de dos colas – pero no vamos a dejar a Shadow aquí.

\- ¿Quieres ayudar a ese traidor? – chilló Knuckles indignado.

\- ¡No es un traidor! – exclamó Tails enojado.

\- En cierto sentido, es gracias a este "traidor" que salimos vivos – dijo Sonic con cierto desprecio.

\- ¡Por eso mismo debemos acabar con él! – gritó Knuckles a la vez que daba un salto hacia delante y estiraba su puño, dispuesto a acabar con Shadow.

\- ¡No, estúpido! – gritó Sonic interponiéndose en su camino, dando un pequeño salto y de una sola patada alejaba a su impaciente amigo, provocando que se estrellara contra el suelo áspero, ante la atónita mirada de Tails.

Knuckles se levantó dolorosamente del suelo, sobándose la cabeza. El golpe que había recibido, había sido en verdad muy fuerte.

\- ¿Qué… pasa… contigo? – se indignó Knuckles al hablarle a Sonic.

\- Te dije que no te arriesgaras – se burló Sonic, mientras permanecía de brazos cruzados.

La absurda discusión fue interrumpida por un gemido leve que los tres escucharon claramente.

\- ¡Está reaccionando! – exclamó Tails acercándose a Shadow.

Evidentemente, Shadow comenzaba a mover su cabeza lentamente, lanzando uno que otro quejido. Levantó despacio la cabeza y abriendo apenas los ojos, solo pudo ver tres siluetas familiares. Al parecer, se había golpeado lo bastante fuerte como para ver totalmente borroso.

Solo pudo mantener la cabeza levantada unos segundos y lanzando un ultimo quejido, esta volvió a bajar, donde terminó en el suelo.

Los tres amigos que observaban al erizo negro, luego de ver esto, no sabían como reaccionar.

\- Nunca lo había visto así – se extrañó Knuckles.

\- Yo tampoco – respondió Sonic corroborando lo dicho por el equidna – Creí que nos atacaría o algo así.

\- Está muy débil – explicó Tails – Rápido, saquémoslo de aquí y llevémoslo a donde pueda descansar y recuperarse.

Los otros dos asintieron con la cabeza y entre los tres levantaron a Shadow y lo llevaron lejos de esos lugares, bajo la luz de la luna.

Cuando recorrieron un trecho bastante largo, a lo lejos divisaron la casa de Cream y Vanilla. Las luces estaban encendidas y la ventana se encontraba abierta.

\- ¡Pidámosle ayuda a ellas! – exclamó Tails.

\- No creo que tengan tiempo para algo así – gruñó Knuckles.

\- ¡Qué pesimista eres! – se burló Sonic – Me adelantaré.

Dicho esto, echó a correr hacia la casa. En segundos, ya estaba frente a la puerta. Tocó tres veces de manera impaciente. Quién le abrió la puerta era alguien que él no esperaba encontrarse.

\- ¡Sonic! – exclamó al abrir la puerta. Obviamente, se trataba de Amy Rose.

\- Uh… hola – saludó Sonic evidentemente sorprendido.

Antes de cualquier otra cosa, Amy se abalanzó sobre Sonic. Él solo reaccionó con cierta resistencia, como solía hacerlo con ella.

\- ¡Oye, suéltame! – exclamó intentando en vano que ella lo dejará de abrazar.

\- Amy ¿quién es? – se escuchó una vocecita desde adentro de la casa. Se trataba de Cream.

Amy dejó de abrazar a Sonic, giró la cabeza y se sonrojó levemente.

\- Es Sonic – respondió Amy.

Sonic lanzó una mirada de leve molestia. Ella ignoró que esto pasaba y lo miró directamente.

\- ¿Qué haces por acá? – preguntó la eriza - ¿Acaso viniste a verme?

\- No sabía que estabas aquí – se explicó Sonic rápidamente – Vine a otra cosa.

Detrás de Amy aparecieron la dulce e inocente Cream y su gentil madre Vanilla. Esta última se veía levemente preocupada.

\- Hola Sonic – saludó la conejita más pequeña.

\- Me alegra verlas acá – respondió el erizo azul.

\- ¿Qué haces por aquí? – le preguntó Vanilla.

\- Necesito su ayuda – contestó Sonic – O más bien, alguien más la necesita.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Amy sin entender.

Antes de responder, Sonic observó a su izquierda, por el camino por el cual había llegado. Tails y Knuckles iban llegando, llevando consigo a Shadow.

\- Ahí esta la respuesta, Amy – respondió Sonic apuntando hacía sus amigos.

Las tres mujeres dirigieron la mirada hacia donde el erizo apuntaba. Quedaron absortas de asombro ante lo que veían.

\- ¿Ese no es Shadow? – preguntó Cream de manera directa, como todo niño pequeño lo haría.

\- Así es – respondió Sonic fríamente.

\- ¿Cómo es que terminó en Mobius? – preguntó Amy – Pensé que había desaparecido o que estaba muerto.

Amy se oía nerviosa y preocupada.

\- Ninguno de nosotros lo sabe – contestó Sonic – Sólo se que vimos un resplandor en el cielo y luego él apareció.

\- Después nos lo cuentas – intervino Vanilla – Ahora veo que necesita ayuda. Está herido.

Sonic asintió con la cabeza.

Entre todos llevaron a Shadow a la casa, donde Vanilla lo dejó acostado en una suave cama, mientras Amy y Cream se ocuparon de limpiar las magulladuras de su rostro.

\- Se ve muy lastimado – murmuró Cream con tristeza.

\- La verdad, no sé que decir – comentó Amy mientras continuaba con su trabajo – Aún estoy en shock por esto.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó su pequeña amiga curiosa.

\- No creí que estuviera vivo – explicó Amy – Lo que ocurrió hace dos meses… supuestamente el había muerto. Y solo había desaparecido.

\- ¿Cómo lo hizo? – preguntó Cream – Digo… sobrevivir a todo eso.

\- Eso no lo sé Cream – respondió la eriza – Espero que Shadow nos lo explique. Cuando despierte claro.

Luego de unos minutos, cuando los rasguños de la cara del erizo ya estaban listas, ambas chicas salieron de la habitación, dejando la puerta cerrada.

En el interior de la habitación oscura, iluminada escasamente por la luz de la luna, Shadow permanecía aún inconsciente y su llegada seguía siendo un misterio.

 **Bueno, ahí va el segundo capitulo. Si quieren que continúe con esta historia, dejen sus comentarios, de lo contrario no seguiré xD.**

 **Saludos.**


	3. Explicaciones

3- Explicaciones

Todos los amigos se encontraban en el comedor de la casa. Vanilla les había ofrecido galletas y té, algo que todos agradecieron.

Mientras comían, Amy comenzó a interrogar a los chicos. Quería respuestas a lo que todos se estaban preguntando.

\- Chicos – empezó - ¿Cómo fue que pasó? ¿Dónde estaba y por qué estaba allí?

\- Es una larga historia – comentó Tails.

\- Tenemos mucho tiempo – respondió Vanilla. Ella también quería entender que había sucedido.

Sonic lanzó un suspiro largo y explicó con sus palabras:

\- Tails y yo estábamos cerca de la entrada al bosque. Estábamos hablando, cuando escuchamos un zumbido muy extraño. Miramos hacia arriba y vimos algo parecido a un destello de luz que se iba acercando.

\- ¿Era Shadow? – preguntó Cream.

\- No lo sabíamos – respondió Sonic – Así que fuimos hasta donde parecía haberse estrellado el destello. Ahí estaba.

\- Se veía muy mal – agregó Tails.

\- Y luego llegó este tonto y trató de matarlo – se burló Sonic señalando a Knuckles.

\- ¡Oye! – se molestó Knuckles – Quise hacerlo porque es una amenaza para todo este planeta.

\- Pues ahora no – lo interrumpió Amy – Es más, no reaccionó mientras estábamos con él.

\- ¿Estará muerto? – se asustó Cream.

\- No – respondió Tails – Cuando lo encontramos, reaccionó levemente. Levantó la cabeza, nos miró y volvió a desmayarse.

Todos lo miraron. Al parecer, no lo podían creer.

\- ¿Y no los atacó? – preguntó Amy - ¡Eso es raro tratándose de Shadow!

\- Lo mismo pensamos – respondió Knuckles.

\- Pero espero que cuando se recupere no nos ataque – comentó Sonic – Sus ataques ya me dejaron cansado.

\- ¡Trató de matarte, Sonic! – exclamó Amy – Eso no es gracioso. Y no fue una sola vez.

\- Oye, tranquila – la calmó Sonic – Aunque tratara de hacerlo, volvería a fallar. Todavía no sabe de lo que soy capaz.

Amy sonrió levemente. Realmente admiraba esa valentía.

\- Chicos – interrumpió Tails – Además, antes de encontrarlo, yo hallé esto.

Les enseñó el brazalete de oro. Todos entendieron que le pertenecía a Shadow.

\- Solo había uno – prosiguió Tails – El otro no sabemos donde puede estar.

\- Tails – murmuró Cream – Creo que yo encontré hoy un brazalete parecido.

\- ¿En serio? – se asombró Sonic - ¿Dónde está?

Cream metió la mano en el bolsillo de su vestido y sacó un brazalete idéntico. Era el otro, el que estaba perdido.

\- ¡Ese es! – exclamó Tails al verlo.

Cream sonrió y le entregó el dorado objeto a Tails.

\- Buen trabajo Cream – dijo Sonic levantando el pulgar y guiñándole un ojo.

La conversación se silenció levemente. Todos tenían las mismas preguntas, pero las respuestas solo podían ser entregadas por Shadow, y razonar con él, era muy difícil.

Cuando pasaron unos minutos, Cream fue la primera en reaccionar.

\- ¿Y si vamos a ver si ya despertó?

\- Yo no entro a ese cuarto – respondió Knuckles – Si lo hago, aquí correrá sangre.

\- ¡Que dramático eres amigo! – comentó Sonic – Apuesto a que lo único que quieres es partirle la cara.

\- Tú si sabes, Sonic – respondió el equidna.

\- Bueno ¿alguien irá? – preguntó Cream.

\- Vayamos nosotras – respondió Amy – Pero que Sonic nos acompañe.

\- ¿Por si intenta escapar? – interrogó Sonic.

\- Así es – corroboró Amy.

Sin decir nada más, los tres se pusieron de pie y fueron a la habitación donde habían dejado a Shadow.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación, todo en su interior se encontraba sumido en la oscuridad. Una tenue luz irradiada por la luna, atravesaba la ventana y se introducía en la habitación.

Por ese pequeño rayo adormecido de luz, se distinguía muy poco de la habitación, pero a pesar de eso, tanto Sonic como Amy y Cream lograron distinguir la figura de Shadow. Seguía desmayado y no había hecho el más mínimo movimiento.

\- Por lo que veo, no se ha movido – comentó Cream en voz baja.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estará así? – preguntó Amy.

\- Quién sabe – respondió Sonic.

\- Chicos miren – interrumpió Cream - ¡Se está moviendo!

Los tres miraron hacia donde estaba Shadow y efectivamente se estaba moviendo, aunque de manera casi imperceptible.

\- Esperen, vuelvo en un momento – les dijo Cream mientras se disponía a alejarse de allí.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Amy.

\- A buscar algo – respondió Cream y se alejó de ambos.

Sonic y Amy la miraron confundidos, pero inmediatamente volvieron a dirigir su atención hacia el interior de la pieza. Shadow había dejado de moverse.

\- ¿Qué crees que le haya pasado? – preguntó Amy a Sonic.

\- No lo sé – respondió el erizo – pero tengo la sensación de que sea lo que sea que le haya pasado, nos terminará involucrando a todos.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Amy sin entender muy bien.

\- ¿No es raro que haya desaparecido durante casi dos meses y luego caiga del cielo como si nada? – preguntó Sonic.

\- Pues sí – respondió ella. Luego dudó un momento y preguntó - ¿Crees que lo hayan atacado?

Sonic se paralizó unos segundos. Si a Shadow lo habían atacado, tal vez lo seguirían hasta matarlo.

\- Si es así… - respondió Sonic - …tal vez nos enfrentemos a una nueva amenaza.

\- No me gusta esa idea – murmuró Amy – La última vez pudimos perderte a ti ¿Lo recuerdas?

\- Es irónico que en parte, gracias a él, sigo con vida – contestó Sonic refiriéndose a Shadow.

\- Sí – afirmó ella – pero no quiero más ataques.

\- ¿Le temes a algo? – preguntó Sonic en tono burlón.

\- No, no es eso – respondió la eriza molesta.

\- Pues, debes tener algún motivo – argumentó él – usualmente ante una posible amenaza respondes siempre dispuesta a pelear.

\- ¡Pero esta vez no y ya! – respondió Amy de modo cortante.

Sonic se paró frente a ella y la confrontó.

\- Dime que te pasa

\- Olvídalo – respondió ella – yo estoy bien.

\- La verdad, eres muy rara – dijo Sonic con burla – Primero me persigues y cuando te ofrezco ayuda te alejas.

\- ¡No, no es eso! – exclamó Amy, temerosa de que él lo malinterpretara.

\- ¿Entonces que te ocurre? – preguntó él, mostrando que comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

\- ¡No quiero perderte! – gritó ella mientras lo sujetaba por los hombros y clavaba su mirada en la de él.

Sonic la miró perplejo. Él siempre la había visto como una chica acosadora que lo perseguía día y noche, pero que en el fondo era alguien muy sensible, valiente y hermosa. Y ahora que la escuchaba decir eso, sospechaba que ella le ocultaba algo más, aunque siempre supuso que algo más decía ella con sus palabras, sus sofocantes abrazos y sus incontables lágrimas por cada vez que él estaba en peligro.

Sonic no dijo nada. Solo la miró a los ojos. Ella en cambio, cerró los ojos, lo soltó de los hombros y agachó la cabeza.

\- Lo siento – murmuró – No quise gritarte.

Sonic apoyó suavemente su mano sobre el hombro de ella.

\- Oye, si nos unimos para vencer a nuestro enemigos ¿Qué puede pasar?

Ella volvió a sonreír. Sonic siempre era tan optimista, aún cuando parecía que las cosas iban de mal en peor.

\- Chicos ya llegué – la voz de Cream los hizo separarse y mirarla llegar por el pasillo con una vela encendida entre las manos. Esta se encontraba posada en un candelabro.

\- ¿Por qué la vela? – preguntó Amy.

\- Es para alumbrar el cuarto – respondió Cream – Así no estará tan oscuro.

\- Buena idea – aprobó Sonic.

\- Bien, entraré a dejarla – declaró ella.

\- ¡No! Espera, voy contigo – la detuvo Amy.

\- ¿Por qué? – se extrañó Cream.

\- Aunque esté inconsciente, es peligroso – explicó Sonic.

Cream lo miró extrañada.

\- De acuerdo – respondió Cream con su voz traviesa.

Ambas entraron en la habitación oscura y dejaron el candelabro con la vela sobre un velador **(o mueble pequeño)** que estaba al lado de la cama, en el mismo momento en que Shadow comenzaba a abrir los ojos.

\- ¡Amy, mira! ¡Se está despertando! – exclamó Cream en voz baja.

Las dos se quedaron quietas, Amy abrazó con fuerza a Cream para protegerla.

Sonic se percató de la situación y entró en el cuarto que ahora parecía tener el mismo peligro que la cueva de un oso.

\- Tranquilas – les dijo a ambas, mientras se acercaba por detrás – No pasará nada.

Los tres miraron atentos, estancados al suelo, sin mover ni un solo músculo. Solo veían la situación que parecía ir en cámara lenta.

Shadow movió lentamente la cabeza de un lado a otro. Abrió los ojos por completo, observando a su alrededor.

Solo pudo ver una habitación levemente iluminada. Las tinieblas parecían envolver el lugar. Giró la cabeza hacia la derecha y vio una vela encendida, sostenida por un candelabro. La llama parecía danzar como una bailarina cansada.

Levantó un poco más la cabeza y distinguió entre la débil luz y la oscuridad, tres rostros familiares. No dijo nada.

\- Hola – murmuró Cream.

Los demás no dijeron nada. Parecía haber una tensión incomoda entre ellos.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó Shadow rompiendo el silencio.

\- A salvo – contestó Sonic.

\- Eso no responde a mi pregunta – contestó Shadow incorporándose y quedando sentado sobre la cama.

\- Creo que nosotros deberíamos hacer las preguntas – dijo Sonic desafiante.

\- Veo que sigues tan insoportable como siempre – se burló Shadow.

Amy y Cream se miraron asombradas. Era increíble que lo primero que hiciera Shadow al despertar fuera pelear con Sonic.

\- ¡No empiecen por favor! – interrumpió Amy.

Sonic y Shadow guardaron silencio, lanzandose unas cuantas miradas de ira, de manera discreta.

\- ¡¿Alguien puede decirme que hago acá?! – insistió Shadow.

\- Te desmayaste – dijo Cream con algo de miedo.

\- Sonic, Tails y Knuckles te encontraron desmayado y lastimado en la entrada al bosque – respondió Amy complementando lo dicho por Cream – Sonic dice que te vio estrellarte.

\- ¿Desde donde caíste? – preguntó Sonic.

Shadow empuñó las manos y cerró los ojos antes de responder.

\- Eso no importa.

\- ¡Claro que sí importa! – exclamó Amy – Casi todos creímos que estabas muerto.

\- No lo estoy – respondió Shadow – He estado en muchos lugares. Que no haya venido antes, no significa que yo esté muerto.

\- Te vimos desaparecer – recordó Sonic – Luego de que generaras el _Chaos Control_ te vimos desaparecer.

\- Al menos no olvidaste eso – dijo Shadow.

Sonic sabía perfectamente que Shadow se refería a cuando lo golpeó para salvarlo, pero no dijo nada.

\- Lo que importa es que estás aquí – dijo Cream.

\- Y que sigues vivo – completó Amy, dudando de sus propias palabras.

\- No necesito que me ayuden – contradijo Shadow - ¡Ya pueden ir olvidando esa idea!

\- Que yo sepa se dice gracias, Señor Simpatía – se burló Sonic.

Shadow lo miró de reojo, pero se guardó los insultos. No estaba de humor para eso.

\- Aún así no puedes irte – le recordó Amy – Estás herido aún.

\- Ustedes no entienden ¿verdad? – fue lo último que dijo Shadow, luego se levantó rápidamente, fue hasta la ventana, la abrió y escapó veloz como el viento.

\- ¡Oye espera! – le gritó Sonic.

Nadie le contestó al erizo. Él, junto a las dos chicas se quedaron quietos unos segundos, viendo la ventana abierta, por la cuál hace unos segundos había escapado aquel imperturbable erizo negro.

 **Y… ahí está el capitulo 3**


	4. Niebla nocturna

4- Niebla nocturna

Shadow se alejaba cada vez más de aquella casa donde había sido acogido. No era alguien que manifestara, tener sentimientos, emociones o gestos amables. Él era una galaxia de misterios, inundada por el dolor y los pocos recuerdos que aún poseía.

Lo ocurrido con los Metarex lo recordaba a la perfección, pero todo aquello relacionado con sus inicios, su estancia en el ARK, y lo peor, sus recuerdos junto a María, seguían sin volver a él.

Sin embargo, el recuerdo de la muerte de María parecía haber encontrado un reemplazo.

Shadow nunca borraría de su cabeza aquella horrible imagen que lo marcó de por vida. Esa mirada de esa dulce chica con esperanzas que ahora solo eran humo.

Molly. Ese nombre lo torturaba desde hace días.

Molly había sido una persona valiente y llena de esperanzas que luchó hasta el último segundo, aún sabiendo que se dirigía a una muerte segura.

Esa última mirada bañada en lágrimas y esa sonrisa de agradecimiento que le había dado antes de su horrible muerte, lo seguían persiguiendo.

Aún recordaba como los Metarex disparaban contra la nave de ella, como él había intentado salvarla… y le había fallado.

Cuando la pesadilla de la amenaza de los Metarex llegó a su fin, Shadow había regresado al planeta de Molly y había visitado su tumba. Él mismo había levantado esa sepultura en honor a ella, pues Molly, al morir en aquella explosión no dejó nada, solo un recuerdo que hacía llorar al corazón.

Lo único que hizo fue dejar una pequeña flor. Nada podía hacer aparte de eso.

\- Tu sueño se cumplió Molly – dijo mientras veía la tumba – Todo terminó.

Esa fue la última vez que estuvo allí.

Durante dos meses vagó por el espacio sin rumbo fijo. Se sentía desorientado y confundido. No tenía a donde ir y como casi siempre, estaba solo. Además, sus recuerdos tampoco estaban claros.

Seguía sin recordar su pasado y era lo que más quería hacer. Así, en parte, entendería por qué Sonic y sus amigos le habían dicho en algún momento que él los había salvado.

Todo este huracán de dudas y pensamientos le inundaba la cabeza, mientras seguía alejándose.

En un momento, frenó bruscamente. Observó a su alrededor, reconociendo donde estaba. Sin darse cuenta, había llegado hasta la parte más alta de una cadena de montañas. Contemplando desde allí, en aquella peligrosa montaña empinada, cuya vista era maravillosa, Shadow se cruzó de brazos, mirando hacia el cielo.

No se lo dijo a ninguno de los que lo habían ayudado, pero la razón por la cual había llegado a Mobius, era porque habían tratado de asesinarlo.

No sabía como ni por qué. Todo fue muy rápido.

Vagaba sin rumbo entre un conjunto de meteoritos, cuando dos criaturas extrañas lo atacaron. Eran realmente espantosas. Tenían un largo cuerpo de serpiente, con escamas negras y unos brazos que parecían ramas muertas de árbol, bañadas por un color gris. Su cabeza era una masa deforme con múltiples ojos y una lengua larga y viscosa. El cuerpo y la cabeza, incluso la lengua, eran negros como el hollín.

Él, como de costumbre, no se dejó intimidar y las atacó con movimientos rápidos, lo que fue en vano, pues una de las bestias lo golpeó fuertemente, causando que se estrellara contra uno de los meteoritos, lo que lo hizo entender que solo había un modo de destruir a esas cosas. Luego de sobarse la cabeza por el golpe, se quitó los brazaletes que usaba para controlar su energía y poder máximo, y utilizando todo su poder, se abalanzó sobre las criaturas, las cuales nada pudieron hacer y en segundos, ambas fueron impactadas por el ataque, finalmente estallando en mil pedazos y generando un enorme estruendo.

La fuerza del estruendo y la explosión, empujaron lejos a Shadow, quién además de perder los brazaletes que poseía, perdió el control de su cuerpo y sintió como iba cayendo inevitablemente.

La velocidad y la fuerza con la que fue cayendo, hicieron parecer que él fuera un destello de luz, que caía sin detenerse, hasta que aterrizó en Mobius, el hogar de Sonic y sus amigos.

No se había percatado de en donde había caído, hasta que por unos segundos recuperó la conciencia y distinguió 3 siluetas familiares. Supo que había llegado al planeta de aquel erizo azul que era tan digno rival como aliado.

\- Si no encuentro respuesta a lo que busco, no tengo nada que hacer aquí – se dijo a si mismo.

Continuó observando desde la montaña, en el mismo momento en que la niebla nocturna cubría los bosques, las praderas y las zonas urbanas de Mobius. Shadow lo observaba desde las montañas. Solo se mantuvo inmóvil.

Y mientras él permanecía en aquel solitario lugar, en otro lugar, en una casa pequeña para ser exactos, un grupo de amigos se despedían esa noche.

\- ¿Creen que Shadow estará bien? – preguntó Cream preocupada.

\- Tranquila Cream – respondió Sonic – Ese sujeto sabe muy bien como arreglárselas solo.

\- ¡Si lo vuelvo a ver, lo golpearé hasta que las manos me sangren! – exclamó Knuckles con verdadera rabia desbordante.

\- Oye cálmate – intervino Sonic – Yo también lo detesto, pero no como para matarlo. Tal vez si para burlarme en su cara.

\- Sonic… - regañó Amy - … no te pases.

\- ¡Que delicadita! – respondió Sonic con sarcasmo.

\- No perdamos tiempo con estas payasadas – alzó la voz Tails – Lo único que sabemos es que Shadow está en Mobius. No sabemos donde y por qué está aquí.

\- Dudo mucho que quiera hablar al respecto – agregó el erizo azul.

\- Entonces lo descubriremos por nuestra cuenta – declaró Amy.

\- ¿Y como se supone que haremos eso? – contradijo Knuckles.

\- Podemos preguntarle a Shadow – comentó Cream inocentemente – Además, hay que devolverle lo que perdió.

Tails la miró. Cream era demasiado inocente a veces.

\- ¡Si quiere recuperar esos brazaletes, que venga por ellos! – amenazó Knuckles.

\- Pero ni siquiera sabe que los tenemos – corrigió Tails.

\- Chicos, debe haber una forma de explicarnos que fue lo que pasó – intervino Sonic – Porque es absurdo que Shadow haya llegado así como así.

\- Sonic tiene razón – apoyó Amy – Hasta podría ser que…

¡BOOM! Un fuerte estruendo acompañado de lo que parecía ser una leve explosión, se escuchó a sus espaldas y muy lejos.

\- ¡Demonios! – exclamó Knuckles - ¿Qué fue eso?

\- No tengo idea – respondió Tails - ¿De dónde fue esa explosión?

Sonic revisó con la mirada a su alrededor. No se veían señales de una explosión, hasta que miró hacia arriba.

\- Chicos, esa es la respuesta – dijo apuntando hacia arriba.

Todos elevaron la mirada y vieron una pequeña nave espacial. Parecía lo bastante pequeña como para que hubiera espacio para una persona. Iba velozmente hacia delante y uno de sus motores iba expeliendo humo.

\- ¡El motor está roto! – gritó Tails.

\- ¡Se va a estrellar! – exclamó Amy.

\- ¡No si puedo evitarlo! – respondió Sonic, quien reaccionó y velozmente se fue persiguiendo la nave en descenso.

\- ¡Espera! Voy contigo – le gritó Knuckles al erizo azul y echó a correr.

Ambos amigos fueron detrás de la nave y en cosa de segundos, Sonic le llevó la delantera.

\- ¡Se estrellará en segundos! – gritó Sonic a Knuckles.

\- ¡Sonic, sube a la nave! – le gritó el equidna - ¡Asegúrate de ver si hay alguien o no!

\- ¡Allá voy! – exclamó Sonic dando un salto y subiendo a la parte de la nave, donde debería de haber un piloto. La zona de la nave donde debía encontrarse quien la conducía, tenia forma ovalada y se veía empañada por afuera. En realidad, la nave tenía una forma redonda, con pequeñas alas a los costados, cada una con un motor. Además, su color era dorado.

Sonic limpió con la mano el vidrio, para ver si había alguien dentro. Bien grande fue su sorpresa al comprobar que dentro de la nave había una persona. Era una jovencita, parecía de 16 años. Tenía el cabello largo y ondulado color café chocolate. Llevaba una polera azul que carecía de mangas, un collar rojo atado al cuello, una falda negra hasta sus rodillas, unas calzas grises y zapatos morados con broches de oro.

Parecía inconsciente, pues tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado.

\- ¡Oye amigo, hay una niña dentro de la nave! – gritó Sonic a su amigo quien se encontraba persiguiendo la nave desde atrás.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! – gritó el equidna asombrado - ¿Y por qué no detiene la nave?

\- Creo que está desmayada – respondió Sonic, a la vez que la nave comenzaba a inclinarse, indicando que se estrellaría.

\- ¡Hay que sacarla! – gritó Sonic intentando abrir la superficie de cristal. Era inútil, el cristal era grueso.

\- ¡Knuckles, no puedo abrirlo! – gritó Sonic.

\- ¡Ya voy, holgazán! – respondió el otro y dando un salto menos fuerte, pues la nave ya se hincaba peligrosamente al suelo, logró subir a esta. Se acercó al ovalo de cristal, dentro del cuál estaba la chica y de un fuerte golpe, hizo añicos el cristal.

\- ¡Gracias amigo! – respondió Sonic a lo que Knuckles había hecho. Luego extendió los brazos hacia el interior de la nave, sacó a la chica y tomándola en sus brazos, se dispuso a saltar de la nave.

\- ¡Vámonos de acá! – exclamó el erizo.

Knuckles asintió y los dos amigos con la joven inconsciente en brazos de Sonic, dieron un salto y aterrizaron de pie en tierra firme y a salvo.

Fue justo a tiempo, pues unos segundos después, vieron atónitos como la nave donde venia la chica, se estrellaba contra el suelo, explotando en una gran masa de humo y fuego.

\- Eso estuvo cerca – dijo Sonic.

Los dos observaron atónitos aquel triste espectáculo. En medio de las llamas y el humo que se alzaba sobre un conjunto de rocas, sobre el cuál había ocurrido el impacto, yacía la nave envuelta fuego… o lo que quedaba de ella. Pues el choque e incendio habían transformado en segundos aquel vehiculo en un montón de chatarra.

\- ¡Sonic! – gritó Tails a lo lejos, haciendo que el erizo girase la cabeza y volteara a verlo llegar volando con sus colas.

\- ¡Tails! – respondió Sonic a su amigo.

Detrás de Tails y corriendo lo más rápido que podían, se acercaban Cream, Amy y Vanilla.

\- Sonic, Knuckles ¿Están bien? – gritó Vanilla.

\- Eso creo – respondió Knuckles, al mismo tiempo que las tres mujeres llegaban junto a ellos y Tails aterrizaba al lado de Sonic.

\- ¡Sonic! – exclamó Amy exaltada - ¿Estás bien?

\- Por supuesto – respondió Sonic con voz segura - ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

Amy le sonrió levemente.

\- Pero no creo que ella tenga la misma suerte – prosiguió Sonic, refiriéndose a la joven que llevaba en sus brazos.

Todos miraron atónitos a la jovencita de cabello color chocolate, quién seguía sin despertar.

\- ¡Oh! – exclamó Cream - ¿Está muerta?

\- No lo creo – respondió Sonic – Solo está desmayada. Puedo escuchar como respira.

Efectivamente, se veía que la joven respiraba y se escuchaba una respiración entrecortada.

Sonic la depositó con suavidad en el suelo. No quería despertarla.

\- Tal vez se desmayó antes de caer aquí – dijo Amy.

\- ¿Es… una humana? – preguntó Tails.

\- No lo sé – respondió Knuckles – pero es lo más parecida a una.

Sonic observó detenidamente y con más calma a la chica. Efectivamente, era muy parecida a una humana. Por un segundo, a Sonic le recordó a su amigo Chris, pues la chica tenía casi la misma estatura que el chico del cuál Sonic no había vuelto a saber tras la guerra contra los Metarex.

\- Necesita ayuda – dijo Vanilla, irrumpiendo en el silencio que se había formado y en los pensamientos de Sonic.

Tails se hincó delante de la chica y apoyó su mano contra la frente de la niña.

\- ¡Está ardiendo en fiebre! – exclamó retirando la mano bruscamente.

\- Llevémosla a mi casa – dijo Amy.

\- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó Cream.

\- Tranquila – dijo Amy – Tú y Vanilla nos ayudaron mucho. Les devolveré el favor.

\- Gracias – respondió Vanilla.

Sonic volvió a tomar a la joven en sus brazos.

\- Bien, pues vámonos – dijo como si fuera una orden.

El numeroso grupo echó a andar a la casa de Amy.

 **Aquí está el cuarto capitulo. Por si tienen dudas, sobre quien es Molly, ella fue una chica que apareció en el capitulo 68 de Sonic X. Shadow la conoció y cuando supo su historia, quiso ayudarla a defender su planeta, pero al final, aunque él trató de salvarla, no pudo y ella murió asesinada por los Metarex, frente a los ojos de Shadow.**

 **Si tienen más preguntas, solo déjenlas en sus reviews.**

 **Cambio y fuera.**


	5. Una visitante misteriosa

5- Una visitante misteriosa

El grupo de amigos ya casi llegaba a la casa de Amy. Nadie había dicho una palabra en todo el camino.

Repentinamente, un fuerte trueno los estremeció a todos.

\- Se acerca una tormenta – concluyó Tails.

\- Falta poco – dijo Amy – Ya casi llegamos.

\- Es mejor que mi hija y yo volvamos a casa – declaró Vanilla – Si esperamos más, podríamos llegar a mojarnos si es que llueve.

\- Pueden quedarse en mi casa – dijo Amy.

\- No, no te preocupes Amy – dijo Vanilla – Estaremos bien. Además, debes encargarte de la chica.

La eriza rosa las miró preocupada.

\- ¿Están seguras? – preguntó.

\- Si Amy – contestó Cream mientras sostenía la mano de su mamá – Vamos a estar bien.

\- Entonces… supongo que las veré mañana – respondió Amy – Hasta mañana Cream. Adiós Vanilla.

\- Adiós Amy – dijeron a coro mientras daban media vuelta y regresaban por el mismo camino hasta desaparecer.

Los demás continuaron avanzando. Sonic no estaba cansado, pese a llevar en brazos a aquella enigmática chica, pero estaba algo frustrado. Él acostumbraba a correr, no a caminar, pero había decidido a regañadientes ir despacio y así no despertaría a la joven.

Knuckles solo podía preguntarse quién era aquel ser y que buscaba. Tails solo seguía al grupo e intentaba despejar su mente, pues muchas cosas llegaban a su mente. Su dialogo con Sonic, la llegada de Shadow, el accidentado hecho de la chica ¿Qué significaba todo esto?

"Tal vez Sonic tenga razón. Algo muy grande va a ocurrir" pensó.

Un segundo trueno y la silueta de una figura femenina que Knuckles conocía muy bien los detuvo a todos, en el preciso momento en el que estaban frente a la casa de Amy. La silueta pasó por sobre ellos y se alejó volando rápidamente.

\- ¿Esa no es Rouge? – dijo Amy.

Knuckles apretó los dientes y cerró las manos, empuñándolas.

\- ¡Sé lo que quieres, ladrona! – le gritó Knuckles - ¡No le pondrás ni un dedo encima a la Master Emerald!

En cuanto acabó su frase, se echó a correr tras la murciélago, sin despedirse de los demás, quienes solo lo miraron algo decepcionados.

\- Alcánzame si puedes, cariño – dijo Rouge con voz seductora. El equidna se enfureció aún más y luego él y la murciélago desaparecieron en el camino.

\- Esos dos… - murmuró Sonic con una sonrisa pícara.

Los demás movieron la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

\- ¿Sonic? – preguntó Tails.

\- ¿Pasa algo amigo? – preguntó el erizo azul.

\- Creo… que es mejor que vuelva a casa – murmuró Tails.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasa algo? – se preocupó Sonic.

\- No me siento bien – mintió Tails.

Sonic lo miró descontento. Conocía muy bien a su amigo y sabía que algo relacionado con Cosmo le estaba carcomiendo en su interior.

\- No sé que fue ahora – dijo Sonic – pero no soy tan terco como para intentar retenerte ahora. Sé porqué quieres irte. Solo hazlo.

\- Gracias – dijo Tails – Adiós chicos.

El zorrito levantó sus dos colas y se fue volando por el mismo camino que los demás.

\- Descansa amigo – murmuró Sonic – Lo necesitas.

\- ¿Está bien? – preguntó Amy viéndolo alejarse.

\- Lo estará – respondió Sonic – En algún momento lo volverá a estar.

Tails, ya bastante lejos de allí, iba volando y suspirando. No sabía como ni por qué, pero los truenos habían revivido sus recuerdos dolorosos sobre su amado ángel.

\- Quisiera verte una vez más… - susurró al viento, deseando tenerla en sus brazos.

Mientras Tails se sumía en los recuerdos de Cosmo, Amy y Sonic ya habían entrado a la casa de esta. Sonic había recostado a la niña sobre el sofá del living.

\- Espero que se recupere – dijo – Ese accidente la pudo matar.

La muchacha se veía indefensa y frágil, como si de un solo soplido pudiera quebrarse y su rostro estaba blanco como el papel.

Sonic se arrodilló a su lado y con la mano le tocó la frente.

\- Sigues teniendo fiebre – dijo retirando la mano.

\- ¿Dijiste algo? – preguntó Amy desde la cocina.

\- La chica sigue afiebrada – contestó Sonic.

\- Voy de inmediato. Espera – dijo Amy.

Unos segundos después, Amy entró en el living de la casa, llevando consigo un paño que había sido mojado con agua helada.

\- Ponle esto en la cabeza – le pidió a Sonic mientras le entregaba el paño húmedo – Iré a buscar una manta.

Sonic asintió con la cabeza y Amy subió por las escaleras al segundo piso para buscar una manta en su cuarto.

El erizo azul depositó delicadamente el paño sobre la frente de la chica, esperando que con eso, bajara la fiebre. Una vez que lo hizo, se puso de pie. Unos minutos después, Amy bajó con dos mantas, dejó una sobre una silla y extendió la otra para cubrir a la chica.

\- Espero que baste con esto – dijo Amy con voz seca.

Sonic la miró unos segundos. Amy se veía algo nerviosa y asustada.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó a la eriza.

\- Si, de maravilla – mintió ella, sintiendo una gélida sensación de vacío en el estómago.

\- ¿Entonces, por qué tiemblas? – se extrañó el erizo azul.

Amy lo miró nerviosa, mientras abrazaba sus brazos, como si un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo.

\- Bueno… yo… - murmuró sin mirarlo.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, hasta que Amy estalló en llanto y se abalanzó sobre Sonic, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer de espaldas. Sonic se incorporó, algo adolorido por la caída, con Amy aún abrazada a él.

\- ¡Oye, tranquila! – exclamó intentando zafarse de ella, pero la eriza, como siempre, se resistió y negó a soltarlo.

\- ¡No vuelvas a asustarme así, tonto! – le dijo, ella llorando más fuerte - ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo!

\- ¿Dé qué hablas? – preguntó Sonic apartándola con brusquedad.

La escena era en verdad lastimosa. Ambos estaban sentados en el suelo, ella lloraba sin abrir los ojos y las lágrimas brotaban de estos cual agua de manantial y él la miraba confundido y con cierta preocupación posada en sus ojos.

\- No te entiendo – insistió él, mientras la tomaba por los hombros de manera distante, pero suave para no lastimarla.

Amy no era capaz de verlo a los ojos, sentía un fuerte escozor en el pecho y sus ojos seguían liberando ese dolor en forma de lágrimas.

\- Yo… ¡Pensé que habías muerto! – exclamó gritando más enojada que triste.

\- ¿Uh? ¿Cómo dices? – se extrañó él.

\- Te vi saltar a la nave de esa chica – explicó ella – pero luego… no vi cuando saltaste con Knuckles… pensé que era tarde… que no habías alcanzado a salir de allí ¡Creí que habías muerto en la explosión!

Sonic la miraba, pero no dijo nada. Por un momento, temía que si decía algo, solo la haría llorar más.

\- Pero luego, cuando nos acercamos, vi que estabas vivo – se explicó entre lágrimas la eriza rosa – Sentí unas ganas enormes de abrazarte, pero te vi con la chica en brazos… y me reprimí. Supe que no era el momento.

En ese momento, ella lo miró a los ojos. Sonic en vez de apartar la mirada, clavó sus ojos a los de ella y le soltó los hombros. Sus manos terminaron en el suelo.

\- ¡Oohh, Sonic! ¡Me alegro tanto de que estés vivo! – dijo Amy volviendo a llorar - ¡Tuve tanto miedo!

Sonic esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, pese a que los lloriqueos de ella siempre le habían parecido fastidiosos. Esta vez, era diferente, por alguna razón.

\- No llores por eso – le dijo él – He estado en situaciones peores y sigo con vida.

Ella dejó de llorar y con la mano se limpió las lágrimas que faltaban. Los dos se pusieron de pie, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

\- Gracias Sonic – dijo ella.

\- ¿Por qué? – se extrañó el erizo.

\- Por ser mi héroe – dijo Amy sonrojándose levemente.

Sonic se puso algo nervioso y puso una mano por detrás de su cabeza.

En ese momento, un leve quejido de dolor los distrajo de su conversación y los hizo voltear la mirada la mirada hacia la muchacha inconsciente.

\- ¿Nos habrá escuchado? – preguntó Amy algo temerosa.

\- No, no creo que sea así – respondió Sonic – Está comenzando a recuperar el conocimiento.

Sonic tenía razón. La chica comenzó a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro, soltando pequeños gemidos. Y cuando estos ladeos de su cabeza concluyeron, comenzó lentamente a abrir con dificultad los ojos.

Una sensación de mareo y nauseas la invadía por completo y se sentía incapaz de levantar su cuerpo aún. Solo sus ojos fueron capaces de desperezarse para observar el entorno en que se encontraba.

Vio lo que parecía una sala acogedora y sencilla. Había muebles, floreros con rosas blancas y rojas, un librero y una mesa de centro con una foto sobre ella. Fue incapaz de reconocer quienes estaban en la fotografía, pues nunca había visto aquellos seres y además, una terrible jaqueca acosaba su escasa tranquilidad.

Lentamente, movió la cabeza hacia la izquierda y solo pudo distinguir dos siluetas no muy grandes. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces, mientras ponía lentamente una mano sobre su cabeza. El dolor que sentía era denigrante.

En cuanto logró visualizar mejor, quienes estaban con ella, no dio crédito a lo que veía: una eriza rosa y un erizo azul estaban frente a ella.

\- Hmmm… yo – logró articular con una voz débil, a la vez que estiraba la mano hacia ellos, pero sintiéndose demasiado débil, cerró los ojos y dejó caer su mano pesadamente como si fuera una roca. Pero no la sintió caer al suelo, sino más bien tuvo la sensación agradable de que alguien le sostenía la mano. Volvió a abrir los ojos con pesadez sobre sus párpados y comprobó que el erizo azul había sostenido su mano, antes de que cayera. Él permanecía con una expresión seria, de pie y muy quieto. La chica le sonrió levemente, enseñando su boca de fresa.

\- ¿Puedes escucharme? – preguntó el erizo.

La chica movió la cabeza débilmente en señal de aprobación.

\- Descuida, no te dañaremos – continuó el erizo – Estás a salvo.

Ella no habló, pero volvió a sonreír. Sonic le soltó la mano y ella la apoyó sobre su pecho, sosteniendo su collar rojo.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó Amy adelantándose al verla reaccionar.

\- Cal… Calipso – balbuceó ella – Mi nombre… es Calipso.

\- No te esfuerces – aconsejó Sonic – Estás muy débil. Te puede hacer mal.

Calipso lo miró a él y a Amy una vez más, cerró los ojos y cayó en un sueño profundo.

 **Ahí está el quinto capítulo de la historia. Espero sus opiniones, por si quieren que siga con esta historia. También acepto sugerencias y preguntas :D**


	6. Lo que trajo la tormenta

6- Lo que trajo la tormenta

La tormenta que todos habían predicho, se manifestó con violencia, como si deseara vengarse de todos. Nubes grises y opacas cubrieron las estrellas del firmamento, dejando caer pesadas gotas de agua cristalina, acompañadas de una capa de duro granizo. Un viento helado y fuerte corría por las ciudades, bosques y praderas de todo Mobius, ni siquiera la isla donde se hallaba la Master Emerald se salvó del aguacero feroz. Afortunadamente, Knuckles ya estaba allí, protegiendo aquella poderosa gema como dictaba su deber.

Todos se hallaban resguardados de la poderosa lluvia, con excepción de cierto erizo negro, que yacía sentado sobre unas rocas al pie de las montañas sobre las cuales había estado hace una hora contemplando a su alrededor.

Shadow permanecía dormido en aquel desolado sector, mientras la lluvia lo empapaba de pies a cabeza. Permanecía imperturbable a cada gota y granizo que caía sobre él. Si alguien lo hubiese visto, hubiera creído que estaba muerto, pero no lo estaba. Solo parecía no sentir nada con el frío y la tormenta.

Poco a poco, sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, como si algo le estuviera doliendo.

"…Shadow…" escuchó en su cabeza "Shadow"

Cerró los ojos con más fuerza, intentando ignorar la voz que estaba oyendo. Parecía que esta estaba sobre él. Se escuchaba delicada, dulce y femenina.

"Shadow, por favor prométeme que la protegerás. Ella está sola".

"Dime que lo harás. Ella te necesita".

Despertó sobresaltado. La lluvia, indiferente a su reacción seguía cayendo y mojándolo cada vez más.

Con su respiración acelerada y los ojos muy abiertos, Shadow observó a su alrededor. No había nada más que las mismas rocas en donde se había detenido y la lluvia torrencial, que ahora daba paso a los truenos.

\- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – se preguntó tan confundido como molesto.

\- No me parece que este sea un buen lugar para dormir – escuchó decir eso a una voz muy familiar. Giró la cabeza hacia la derecha y reconoció de inmediato a la dueña de esa voz. Rouge la murciélago.

\- Eso no te incumbe – respondió Shadow con desgano.

\- Vaya. Te desapareces un tiempo y vuelves peor que antes – se burló Rouge.

\- Es irónico que lo diga una ladrona de joyas – contestó el erizo.

Rouge le lanzó una mirada fulminante. No sabía si él o Knuckles lograba sacarla con mayor facilidad de sus casillas.

\- Supuse que regresarías – dijo Rouge mientras aterrizaba y se sentaba al lado del erizo.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó él.

\- Supongo que sigues buscando respuestas – explicó la murciélago – Después de todo, sigues sin recordar muchas cosas.

Shadow le lanzó una mirada asesina. Ella tenía razón, pero no tenía ningún derecho a meterse en su vida.

\- ¿Es que acaso te importa? – le preguntó él con voz fría.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! – negó ella – Solo digo lo que es obvio. Pero si buscas respuestas, aquí no encontrarás nada.

\- No vine a eso – contradijo Shadow – Digamos que mi llegada fue un accidente.

\- ¿Accidente? – se extrañó Rouge - ¿Qué hiciste ahora?

\- Eso no te importa – respondió Shadow poniéndose de pie y permaneciendo inmune ante la tormenta que parecía no tener manera de detenerse.

\- ¿Y vas a irte sin decir nada? – se quejó Rouge - ¡Eres un testarudo!

\- Y tú una aprovechadora – se defendió él – No te cruces de nuevo por mi camino ¿Entiendes?

\- ¡Como quieras! – respondió la murciélago – Solo diré que ya te extrañaba.

\- ¿Uh? – se asombró Shadow en el acto, pero un segundo después el asombro murió como llegó: en un instante.

\- Sigo sin confiar en ti – dijo Shadow y se alejó a gran velocidad, dejando sola a Rouge bajo la lluvia.

\- Solo confías en ti, erizo terco – le respondió ella, segura de que él no la escucharía. Se levantó del suelo, estiró sus alas y emprendió el vuelo.

\- ¡Genial! Arruiné mi ropa y mi maquillaje para nada – se quejó en el aire.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Amy, Calipso seguía profundamente dormida, pero el lado positivo se reflejaba en el hecho de que la fiebre había desaparecido.

\- ¡Esta tormenta es insoportable! – se quejó Amy.

\- Quejarte no hará que la tormenta se detenga – le respondió Sonic.

Ella lo miró molesta. Cuando Sonic quería, podía ser muy desagradable.

\- Piensa en otra cosa – le insistió él.

Amy se sonrojó, pues lo único en que podía pensar si no era en la lluvia o todo lo ocurrido esa noche, era en su amado Sonic.

Intentando distraerse, vio el reloj de la pared.

\- ¡No puede ser! – exclamó - ¡Son casi las dos de la mañana!

\- Si, creo que ha sido una noche emocionante – sonrió el erizo azul. Amy rió con su comentario. Él siempre sabía hacerla reír. Pero después, soltó un ligero bostezo.

\- ¿Estás cansada? – preguntó Sonic.

\- Un poco – respondió Amy – Iré a mi cuarto a buscar algo y vuelvo.

\- No te vayas a dormir en las escaleras – se rió Sonic, guiñándole un ojo.

Amy lo miró con algo de molestia y subió a su cuarto.

Una vez allí, abrió el cajón de un ropero color rosa y decorado con flores blancas pintadas sobre las puertas. Extrajo de allí, un vestido para dormir. Era largo hasta los tobillos, color rosa pálido y los hombros parecían de un vestido de princesa.

Se quitó su vestido rojo y la diadema roja que acostumbraba a usar sobre su cabeza, se puso su vestido de pijama, para después quitarse sus botas y las dejó sobre una silla que había cerca de la puerta.

Se acercó lentamente a su cama. Era tamaño mediano, con dos almohadas blancas y unas sabanas color rosa con unas flores bordadas en la orilla. Se sentó sobre la cama y trató de analizar lo ocurrido.

\- ¿Es bueno o malo? – susurró por lo bajo.

La llegada inesperada de Shadow la tenía confundida. Era como si un agujero negro se lo hubiese tragado para luego enviarlo a Mobius. No sabia si buscaba algo o no, pero solo sabia que si él estaba cerca, Sonic no estaba a salvo.

\- ¡No le pondrás un dedo encima a mi Sonic! – exclamó en voz baja, como si amenazara a Shadow.

Recostó su cabeza sobre las almohadas, aunque su intención no era dormir. Quería hablar con Sonic, aunque solo fuera sobre lo ocurrido esa noche, no solo para buscar o intentar encontrar alguna hipótesis, sino también para estar con Sonic.

\- ¿Cuándo lo notará? – se lamentó la eriza.

Inconscientemente, sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse, impulsados por el sueño que la dominaba. Cayó dormida sin poder resistirse.

Al pasar 30 minutos desde que había subido a su habitación, Sonic comenzó a preguntarse que estaba haciendo Amy en su cuarto.

\- ¿Un momento? ¿Cuánto es eso para una mujer? – se preguntó divertido.

Miró a su lado para ver a Calipso quien seguía durmiendo.

\- Sigue descansando – le dijo a la joven inconsciente – Mañana será un mejor día.

Pensó en irse de allí, a pesar de la lluvia que parecía intensificarse a cada segundo, correr a la casa de Tails y pasar la noche allí. Pero por alguna razón, sintió el impulso de ir a ver a Amy y asegurarse de que estaba bien. Algo lo estaba empujando a hacerlo y no saberlo, lo exasperaba con facilidad.

\- ¡Ya qué! – exclamó exasperado y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de Amy, esta tenía la puerta cerrada. Tocó suavemente sin obtener respuesta alguna. Esperó unos segundos y volvió a tocar suavemente y el silencio fue su única respuesta.

\- ¿Amy? ¿Todo bien? – preguntó. Nada. Silencio y nada más.

Algo inseguro y con el ligero temor en su cabeza de llegar a ver algo que no debía ver, giró la perilla de la puerta y la abrió despacio.

Recostada sobre su cama y encima de las sábanas, sin algo que la cubriera y usando un vestido diferente como pijama y sin zapatos, Amy dormía placidamente como una niña pequeña, aunque parecía tiritar debido a que no estaba arropada.

\- Y decías que no tenías ganas de dormir… - se burló Sonic en voz baja.

Entró en la habitación de puntillas para no hacer ruido alguno y se acercó a la eriza.

Se cruzó de brazos y la miró unos segundos. Por primera vez, le pareció verla más hermosa que otras veces. Esa expresión de calma y serenidad que el rostro de Amy mostraba, lo hicieron sentir tan extraño. Por primera vez no sintió el impulso de querer salir huyendo de ella.

La miró unos minutos más, observando cada fracción de su cara y su cabello. Verla así era como ver a un ángel dormido.

Sin embargo, unos instantes después, ella comenzó a tiritar de frío. Sonic la miró algo preocupado. No quería que se enfermara.

Con sumo cuidado, comenzó a deslizar las sábanas sobre las cuales ella estaba acostada. Las fue deslizando de debajo del cuerpo de ella. Para su buena suerte, ella no despertó.

"Funcionó" pensó aliviado.

Luego levantó las sábanas y con ellas cubrió a la joven eriza, dejando solo su cabeza al descubierto.

Una vez que lo hizo, vio como ella dejaba de tiritar para luego relajar su cuerpo y al fin dormir tranquila.

Él la volvió a mirar con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. De pronto, en un acto impulsivo, se sentó en la orilla de la cama, muy cerca de Amy y con su mano, cogió un mechón de cabello de ella y comenzó a pasarlo suavemente entre sus dedos. El cabello de ella era realmente suave y hermoso.

Abruptamente se detuvo y retiró la mano como si hubiera hecho algo nocivo con ella. Ligeramente se sonrojó.

\- ¿Qué estoy haciendo? – se preguntó a si mismo.

Miró hacia la ventana que estaba junto a la cama de ella. La lluvia no cesaba nunca de caer.

Sonic se levantó despacio de la orilla de la cama, miró una vez más a Amy, caminó hacia la puerta y salió de allí. Bajó por las escaleras hasta llegar al living. Calipso seguía durmiendo.

Sin decir una palabra, Sonic fue hasta la puerta, la abrió despacio para no hacer ruido y salió al exterior, sintiendo como el viento y la lluvia lo abrazaban. Para suerte suya, ya no caía granizo.

Cerró la puerta detrás suyo y mirando el camino cubierto por la lluvia, partió corriendo hacia la casa de Tails y al igual que Shadow, ignorando por completo que la lluvia lo estaba mojando de pies a cabeza.

 **Otro capítulo terminado. Espero reviews para saber si continúo o no con esta historia. Espero sus opiniones. De ellas depende la continuidad de esta historia XD.**


	7. Calipso

**Uuuff! Cuanto tiempo sin publicar. Pero que quieren que les diga. El colegio me tiene agobiada con tantas pruebas. Me está quitando momentos de inspiración, pero en fin. Aquí está el capitulo 7.**

7- Calipso

Un sol radiante y lleno de vida se dejó ver aquella hermosa mañana en Mobius.

La lluvia se había detenido y parecía haber limpiado cada rincón de cada lugar del planeta. Las plantas brillaban y las gotas de lluvia y rocío reflejaban la luz del sol, mientras reposaban sobre las hojas de los árboles y los pétalos de las flores.

Los pájaros cantaban alegremente y el cielo resplandecía como un cristal fino y transparente.

Los finos rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana del cuarto de Amy, iluminando intensamente su interior, causando que Amy se despidiera lentamente del mundo de los sueños para despertar a la realidad. Abrió lentamente los ojos y parpadeó unas cuantas veces para acostumbrarse a la luz que irradiaba el sol.

Apenas logró mover la cabeza y reaccionó bruscamente, levantándose de golpe.

¡Se había quedado dormida! Sintió mucha vergüenza, haber dejado a Sonic sin explicación solo en el living, dormirse sobre las sábanas y…

¡Un momento! Ella se había dormido sobre las sábanas ¿Por qué ahora estas cubrían su cuerpo?

Cerró los ojos tratando de recordar. Solo podía acudir a ella el recuerdo de cuando se había recostado sobre su cama, pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando y luego dormirse involuntariamente, pero no recordaba haberse arropado como debía.

\- Esto si que es… curioso – se dijo a si misma.

Intentando olvidar aquella situación confusa, se levantó de la cama, se puso sus pantuflas rosado furioso y se dirigió a su ropero. Esta vez, extrajo un vestido muy parecido al que llevaba siempre, solo que este llevaba un bordado de corazones en la parte de abajo.

Llevando su ropa, salió de la habitación y se dirigió al baño donde se dio una relajante ducha.

Una vez que terminó, se puso el vestido que había escogido y también ocupó sus botas de siempre. Se miró en el espejo del baño y se sonrió ella misma. Encontraba su aspecto, bastante encantador.

\- Bien, basta de presumir – se dijo a si misma.

Salió del baño, regresó a su habitación, dejó el vestido de pijama debajo de su almohada, tendió las sábanas, ordenando su cama y por último, se colocó su diadema favorita en su cabello rosa.

Salió de su cuarto y bajó por las escaleras, directo al living, pensando preparar el desayuno rápidamente. No había olvidado la presencia de Calipso ni que esta estaba en su casa. Pensaba que la mejor manera de darle una cálida bienvenida, era ofrecerle un buen desayuno. Aunque también tenía sus temores. ¿Y si Calipso era una villana que fingía ser una niña inocente? Se asustó ante esa idea. Además, Sonic no estaba allí. Él podría ayudarla a defenderse y…

\- ¡No! – se dijo a si misma – Puedo hacerlo yo sola.

Si Calipso era buena o era mala, lo averiguaría pronto. Le ofrecería un buen desayuno y luego le preguntaría lo suficiente como para convencerse de cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones.

Fue hasta la cocina y comenzó a preparar el desayuno. Lo hizo con calma, pues Calipso seguía dormida, pero esperaba tener listo todo para cuando despertara.

Unos 30 minutos después, ya había terminado su labor. Salió de la cocina llevando consigo dos tazas de té y dos rebanadas de pastel de fresas que había preparado la tarde del día anterior. Todo estaba servido en una bandeja blanca como la nieve.

Fue al living y dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa. Dirigió su mirada hacia Calipso.

\- ¡Vaya, debes estar muy cansada! – le dijo.

Luego de esas palabras, a pesar de que nadie más que Amy las había escuchado, la jovencita comenzó a mover lentamente la cabeza de un lado a otro y a abrir los ojos muy despacio.

Sus ojos reconocieron el mismo lugar donde se había dormido, debido a la intensa fatiga. Apoyó sus manos sobre su cabeza y restregó sus ojos con suavidad, luego giró la cabeza y reconoció a la misma eriza que la había ayudado, pero de aquel erizo azul no se veía ni rastro.

\- Tú… - murmuró la chica dirigiendo su mirada a Amy.

\- ¡Uh! Hola – respondió Amy.

Calipso solo sonrió levemente.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Amy.

\- Bien… supongo – contestó Calipso – Anoche… no… no quiero recordar.

Se incorporó y acabó sentada en el sofá. Usó la manta con que la habían abrigado para cubrir sus piernas.

\- ¿Todo bien? – murmuró Amy mientras se sentaba a su lado.

\- No, no todo – respondió Calipso – No podría explicarlo.

Amy puso una mano sobre el hombro de ella.

\- Tranquila. Estás viva, estás bien – dijo con una sonrisa.

Calipso la miró extrañada ¿Cómo era posible que esa eriza fuera tan amable con ella si apenas la conocía?

Amy se levantó del sofá y acercándose a la mesa, levantó una taza de té y un platillo y se acercó a Calipso.

\- Toma – le dijo amablemente – Necesitas algo para reponer fuerzas.

\- Uh… mmm… gracias – respondió Calipso recibiendo la taza y sosteniéndola entre sus manos temblorosas.

Amy le sonrió y acercándose a la mesa, sacó su propia taza de té y volvió a sentarse al lado de Calipso.

La joven no se movió y sostenía la taza en sus manos, las cuales estaban cubiertas por unos guantes negros sin dedos.

Lentamente, Calipso acercó la taza de té a sus labios y tomó un pequeño sorbo, a la vez que una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

\- Sabe muy bien – dijo ella en tono amable.

\- Me alegro que te guste – contestó Amy - ¿Quieres comer algo?

\- Bueno… yo… no quiero incomodar – respondió Calipso entre susurros.

\- Tranquila, es un gusto tenerte en mi casa – respondió la eriza, quien nuevamente se acercó a la mesa y esta vez, sacó el plato con el pedazo de pastel y un tenedor pequeño y volviendo al lado de Calipso, le ofreció el delicioso bocadillo.

\- Lo hice yo – explicó Amy – Espero que te guste.

Calipso bebió otro sorbo de su taza de té y con una mano recibió el plato, lo apoyó con cuidado sobre sus piernas.

\- Espera, dame la taza – dijo Amy. Calipso obedeció y le entregó el platillo junto con la taza, Amy los recibió y dejó sobre la mesa, junto a su propia taza. Ninguna de las dos había terminado de beber el té.

Calipso cogió con cuidado el plato que estaba sobre sus piernas y con el tenedor que estaba sobre este, sacó una pequeña porción de la rebanada de pastel y se la llevó a la boca. Su rostro se relajó y una sonrisa se esbozó en su cara.

\- Tiene un sabor delicioso – dijo aún sonriente – Gracias.

\- Que bueno que te haya gustado – dijo Amy riendo.

Calipso comió lentamente el pedazo de pastel, mientras Amy también comía su rebanada, mientras miraba a Calipso con curiosidad.

Cuando ambas terminaron, Amy tomó el plato de Calipso, junto con el suyo y los dejó sobre la mesa, junto con las tazas.

No dijeron nada. Permanecieron sentadas sin decir ni una palabra. El silencio se paseaba con calma por el living y por cada habitación de la casa.

\- ¿Tú… te llamas Calipso? – murmuró Amy rompiendo el silencio.

\- Si, así es – respondió Calipso mirándola fijamente - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Anoche lo murmuraste – explicó Amy – Cuando despertaste por unos segundos.

\- No recuerdo mucho – dijo la joven – Me sentía realmente mal.

\- Descuida, no te preocupes – la consoló Amy.

\- Tú… ¿cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó Calipso tímidamente.

\- Amy – respondió la eriza – Soy Amy Rose

\- Amy… que lindo nombre – comentó Calipso.

Ambas sonrieron. Hace tan poco que se conocían y ya estaban hablando como si fueran amigas.

\- Calipso – preguntó Amy algo temerosa - ¿Por qué llegaste aquí?

Calipso bajó la mirada y su sonrisa se desvaneció por completo. Sus ojos reflejaron una esencia de tristeza y miedo.

\- Yo… - balbuceó la muchacha - … estoy… buscando ayuda.

\- ¿Ayuda? – se extrañó Amy.

\- Si – continuó Calipso – Necesito ayuda… para salvar a mi gente.

\- ¿A tu gente? – se extrañó Amy - ¿Eres de la Tierra?

\- ¿Qué? No, no conozco ese lugar – respondió Calipso - ¿Por qué lo pensaste?

\- Bueno – relató Amy – Yo estuve en ese planeta un tiempo. Y bueno… tú pareces un ser humano, como los que viven allá.

Calipso rió levemente.

\- He estudiado los seres humanos – comentó Calipso – Y sí, nos parecemos mucho, pero somos distintas especies.

\- ¿Entonces, qué eres tú? – preguntó la eriza.

\- Soy un ser de las estrellas – explicó Calipso.

\- ¿Un ser de las estrellas? – Amy arqueó una ceja, incrédula – Eso suena como un ser que salen en los cuentos.

\- No, es verdad – se apresuró la joven a explicar – Soy una habitante de una estrella-planeta.

\- No entiendo – dijo su acompañante - ¿Qué es eso?

\- Una estrella-planeta es un planeta que puede transportarse en el espacio y el tiempo – explicó Calipso como si fuera una profesora – Sus habitantes se conocen como "Seres de las estrellas".

Amy la escuchaba atentamente. Nunca había oído hablar sobre una estrella-planeta y esta, era la oportunidad perfecta para saberlo.

\- ¿Y como pueden transportarse? – preguntó Amy.

\- Cada estrella-planeta posee una reliquia para poder viajar en el espacio y el tiempo – relató la chica – Mi planeta posee el Cetro dorado de Yumiko. Ella fue una guerrera poderosa que protegió nuestro planeta de todos los peligros que pudo existir en su época.

\- ¿Y luego qué? – preguntó Amy - ¿Para qué necesitas ayuda?

\- Es una historia complicada – murmuró Calipso con un dejo de tristeza en su mirada – Y el tiempo se me acaba. Si no hago algo pronto, mi hogar perecerá.

Calipso cubrió su cara con sus manos para no llorar, pero sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos como el agua de un manantial.

\- Calipso – escuchó decir a Amy – Quiero ayudarte. Y voy a hacerlo. No sé como, pero lo haré.

\- Amy… - musitó Calipso, quitando las manos de su cara.

\- Pero dudo que podamos hacer algo nosotras dos solas – dijo Amy pensativa – No sé que tan peligroso es, pero si buscas ayuda, es algo grave. ¡Busquemos a los otros!

\- ¿Otros? – se extrañó Calipso.

\- Mis amigos nos ayudarán – dijo Amy poniéndose de pie – Ven, iremos a casa de Tails.

\- ¿Quién… es Tails? – preguntó la joven.

\- Luego te lo explico. Solo sígueme – dijo Amy, mientras tomaba a Calipso de la mano y luego salían ambas de la casa de la eriza.

 **Y bueno, otro capitulo acabado. No sé que les ha parecido hasta ahora. Espero sus opiniones y esperó publicar más seguido (si es que no me da un colapso con tantas pruebas jajaja). Nos vemos!**


	8. Una historia dolorosa

**Uuufff… estuve siglos sin publicar. Culpa de tantas pruebas y tareas. Pero al fin estoy de vacaciones! Así que intentaré publicar más seguido, además he adelantado algunos capítulos. Si, no pierdo el tiempo. Pero en fin, aquí está el capitulo 8. Disfrútenlo.**

8 – Una historia dolorosa

\- ¡Espera Amy! – gritaba Calipso al reducir su velocidad mientras corría – No puedo ir tan rápido.

Amy dejó de correr y se detuvo para girar la cabeza y ver a Calipso detenerse para recuperar el aliento.

\- Lo siento – dijo Amy – Olvidé que aún no te repones por completo.

\- Descuida…- dijo Calipso.

Mientras descansaba unos segundos, observó a su alrededor. Se encontraban en el bosque, cerca de las proximidades a la ciudad. Era un lugar realmente hermoso. Tan vivo, con el color floreciendo en cada árbol y los rayos del sol colándose entre las ramas, igual que un tragaluz.

\- Este lugar es maravilloso – dijo Calipso juntando sus manos.

\- Bienvenida a Mobius – dijo Amy calidamente.

Sin decir más, ambas continuaron su camino, esta vez caminando más despacio.

\- Amy – dijo Calipso mirándola directamente – Me gustaría saber… ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

Amy la miró sorprendida. No se esperaba una pregunta y menos de parte de Calipso.

\- Bueno… - dijo Amy – Estabas lastimada. Y no podía dejarte así como si nada. No te veías peligrosa o algo parecido. Supuse que necesitabas ayuda o incluso podrías haber muerto.

Calipso la miró con ojos alegres y atónitos. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a esas muestras de preocupación y amabilidad, y menos por parte de alguien que apenas conocía.

\- No… no estoy acostumbrada a esos gestos, pero en verdad fuiste muy gentil – dijo Calipso con suavidad – Gracias Amy. Eres muy buena.

\- No es nada, Calipso – respondió Amy sonriéndole con dulzura.

Ambas siguieron caminando con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Entre ellas comenzaba a crecer un lazo de amistad que se iría fortaleciendo cada vez más.

Una vez que recorrieron un trecho largo, Amy divisó a lo lejos, la casa de Tails.

\- Allí está – dijo Amy apuntando la casa – Esa es la casa de Tails.

Calipso dirigió la mirada hacia donde la eriza apuntaba. Vio una pequeña casa que se veía acogedora y al lado de esta, vio unos pequeños arbustos.

\- Su casa se ve agradable – murmuró Calipso.

\- Ven, vamos a saludarlo – dijo Amy jalando a Calipso de la mano y acercándose a la casa.

Cuando ambas llegaron a la puerta, Amy tocó tres veces y esperó unos segundos.

Calipso vio la puerta abrirse y vio salir a un zorrito color blanco y amarillo con dos colas. Sus ojos eran color celeste azuloso y ella pudo percibir un leve dejo de tristeza en ellos, pero calló lo que pensaba.

\- Buenos días Tails – dijo Amy.

\- Hola Amy – saludó él en voz baja.

\- Uh… hola – saludó Calipso.

\- Te recuerdo – dijo Tails mirándola fijo – El accidente de ayer…

\- Si, lo sé – respondió Calipso – Bueno, es un gusto conocerte. Yo me llamo…

\- Calipso – la interrumpió Amy – Se llama Calipso y creo que será mi nueva amiga.

Calipso se sonrojó levemente. La idea de convertirse en la amiga de aquella simpática eriza rosa la emocionaba mucho, pues nunca antes había tenido otros amigos.

\- Es un gusto, Calipso – dijo Tails – Puedes llamarme Tails.

Calipso sonrió ante aquella petición.

\- ¿Necesitan algo chicas? – preguntó Tails.

\- Necesito que reúnas a todos – exigió Amy – Debemos hablar sobre un tema serio.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – se alarmó Tails.

\- ¡Solo hazlo! – exclamó Amy – Cuando estén todos lo sabrás.

\- Intentaré ubicar a Sonic – dijo Tails – Llamaré a Cream y Vanilla y si es posible, le diré a Knuckles que también venga. Con él será difícil convencerlo de dejar la Master Emerald.

\- Más difícil es ubicar a Sonic – comentó Amy.

\- ¿Decías algo? – se escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

Amy se sobresaltó y Calipso solo giró la cabeza para ver y reconocer al erizo azul que la noche anterior le había hablado.

\- ¡Ay, Sonic! – se quejó Amy – No me asustes.

\- No exageres Amy – dijo Sonic, luego dirigió su mirada a Calipso – Veo que estás mucho mejor.

\- Si. Gracias – respondió Calipso - ¿Tú eres Sonic, verdad?

Sonic la miró algo confundido y asombrado.

\- ¿Ya sabias quien soy? – preguntó curioso.

\- He oído sobre ti y tu batalla contra los Metarex – dijo ella en voz baja.

Esas palabras, aunque fueron sencillas y sutiles, fueron como una puñalada para Tails, quien cerró los ojos tratando de no llorar. Sonic se percató de ello y trató de cambiar el tema.

\- ¿En donde no se ha sabido? – comentó con orgullo.

Calipso y Amy mostraron una leve mirada de fastidio que desapareció en segundos.

\- Me alegro que estés mejor, Calipso – dijo Sonic – Anoche te veías como si te hubiera atropellado un camión.

\- Mi nave se estrelló contra tu planeta – dijo ella siguiendo su juego - ¿Cómo podía estar entonces?

Ambos rieron ligeramente.

\- Amy ¿ahora para qué necesitabas encontrarme? – dijo Sonic mirando a Amy.

\- Necesito a todos – se explicó ella y volteó a ver a Tails – Busca a Cream y Knuckles. Los necesitamos.

\- Ya voy Amy – respondió Tails, para luego salir de la entrada de su casa y con sus dos colas, irse volando.

\- No me imaginé que pudiera hacer eso – comentó Calipso.

\- Bueno, ahora lo sabes – respondió Sonic.

\- Será mejor entrar – dijo Amy – No me parece lógico estar en la puerta de la casa y no entrar.

Los tres ingresaron a la casa y se acomodaron en el sillón de la pequeña sala.

\- Calipso – dijo Sonic a la joven - ¿Viniste aquí por alguna razón o solo fue un accidente?

\- Diría que ambas – respondió Calipso.

\- Ahora si estoy confundido – se quejó Sonic.

\- Descuida, te lo puedo explicar – dijo Calipso – Pero te diré que la razón por la cual estoy aquí es porque necesito ayuda.

\- ¿Ayuda? – se extrañó el erizo.

\- Sonic – interrumpió Amy – Su hogar corre peligro.

\- ¿Su hogar? – repitió Sonic en tono interrogativo – Pero ¿de donde eres Calipso?

\- Vengo de una estrella-planeta – respondió la joven.

\- ¿Estrella-planeta? Nunca he oído algo parecido – respondió Sonic.

Antes de que Calipso pudiera contestarle, la puerta de la casa se abrió y entraron Knuckles, Cream y Tails.

\- Por fin aparecieron – comentó Sonic.

\- No empieces, Sonic – respondió Knuckles fastidiado.

\- ¿O qué? ¿Me romperás la nariz? – se burló Sonic.

\- ¡No me provoques, erizo! – dijo Knuckles alzando la voz.

\- ¡Los dos, cállense! – ordenó Amy ya algo molesta.

Sonic sonrió triunfante y Knuckles solo soltó un gruñido.

Cuando todos se acomodaron en el living, Calipso estaba dispuesta seguir con su explicación y relato.

\- Exijo saber todo – dijo Knuckles con voz autoritaria – Y asegurarme de que no eres una amenaza, niña.

\- Se llama Calipso – lo confrontó Sonic - ¡Ahora cállate, aguafiestas!

Knuckles solo le lanzó una mirada asesina.

\- Mi hogar – empezó Calipso – Es una estrella-planeta llamado Kokoro. Actualmente vivimos muy lejos de aquí. Son tres días de viaje.

\- ¿Actualmente? – se extrañó Sonic.

\- Así es. Mi hogar al ser una estrella-planeta es capaz de trasladarse en el tiempo y el espacio – explicó Calipso – Podemos viajar al futuro o al pasado, trasladarnos e instalarnos donde queramos. Eso depende de la decisión de los reyes de mi planeta.

\- ¿Cómo pueden trasladarse así? – preguntó Cream.

\- No es fácil – explicó Calipso, su tono de voz parecía ir quebrándose – Cada estrella-planeta en el universo posee una reliquia para poder realizar estos viajes. La reliquia de mi planeta es el Cetro dorado de Yumiko. Ese cetro le perteneció a Yumiko, una guerrera de mi planeta que durante una época oscura, protegió al planeta del peligro. Aquel cetro le permitía tener un enorme poder. Se desconoce de donde lo consiguió y cuando murió, el cetro fue guardado en un templo sagrado para que no cayera en manos equivocadas.

\- Entiendo – dijo Sonic - ¿Y tu hogar está en peligro por eso?

\- Así es Sonic – respondió Calipso – Pero quien realmente es la amenaza, es Marina.

\- ¿Marina? – repitió Amy en tono de duda - ¿Quién es ella?

\- Marina es la hermana menor de la reina Anahí – explicó Calipso – y Anahí era la soberana de mi planeta, junto a su esposo Leo. Ambos eran hechiceros y tenían poderes para mantener la paz y resguardar el planeta del peligro. Eran de corazón muy noble.

\- Entonces ¿qué pasó? – preguntó Tails, absorto por el relato de la joven.

\- Hace dos años atrás, Marina atacó el planeta – respondió Calipso con voz quebrada de rabia y llanto – Logró introducirse en el templo sagrado donde se ocultaba el cetro y lo robó. Fue hasta el palacio de los reyes y despiadadamente mató a Leo. Para ella fue fácil, pues también era hechicera como su hermana, pero ella controlaba los conjuros oscuros y destructivos.

Lo peor vino después. Marina y Anahí se enfrentaron en una batalla feroz. Utilizaron sus poderes durante semanas, pero la fuerza de Marina era demasiado superior, pues estaba usando el cetro y no sus propios poderes. Anahí fallaría y estaría condenada.

El último día del combate, Anahí logró quitarle el cetro a su hermana y lo escondió usando sus poderes, para que Marina jamás lo volviera a encontrar. Pero al hacerlo, Marina logró asesinarla, esta vez, usando sus poderes. Luego de cometer el crimen, secuestró a los soldados de los reyes y los sometió en un hechizo de control mental. Luego los envió al pueblo a buscar el cetro y les ordenó que asesinaran a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino.

Calipso guardó silencio unos minutos. Esta realidad le partía el corazón.

Todos los demás la miraron sin poder creerlo. Marina era un verdadero peligro, incluso peor que Eggman.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti? – le preguntó Sonic - ¿Cómo sobreviviste a esa masacre?

\- Fue una verdadera odisea – respondió la joven – Mi familia y yo vivíamos en el pueblo y trabajábamos en el campo. La gente de mi pueblo podía vivir en paz y eran felices. Cuando ocurrió el asesinato de la reina, Marina se adueñó del trono y envió a los soldados a buscar el cetro, la gente perdió la paz y vivió invadida por el temor. Muchos por oponerse o defender a otros, murieron asesinados… entre ellos, mis padres.

Todos abrieron los ojos anonadados. Era evidente que Calipso había sufrido mucho con todo lo ocurrido, pero jamás pensaron que ella había perdido a su familia.

\- Yo había cumplido los 15 hace poco – prosiguió Calipso – No vi nada, pero los escuché gritarme a mi y a mi hermana Antonella que huyéramos de la casa y nos ocultáramos en el bosque. Mientras salía de la casa, escuché disparos y comprendí que los habían asesinado.

Mi hermana y yo escapamos al bosque y durante dos meses vivimos de manera muy difícil. Como mi hermana es un año mayor que yo, me cuidó como si fuera mi madre. Creíamos que no sobreviviríamos, hasta que los rebeldes nos encontraron.

\- ¿Los rebeldes? – preguntó Knuckles repitiendo aquella última palabra.

\- Son un grupo de guerreros que busca derrocar a Marina y traer la paz a Kokoro – dijo Calipso en respuesta – Estábamos durmiendo entre unos matorrales cuando tres rebeldes nos encontraron y nos llevaron a una base secreta. Ambas pedimos unirnos a su ejército. Cuando el líder nos conoció, supo nuestra historia y descubrió nuestras habilidades, nos dejó entrar. Nos entrenaron para pelear con armas y combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Antonella siempre me ayudaba.

Pero hace cuatro meses, el líder de los rebeldes fue capturado y asesinado mientras protegía a unos niños de un grupo de soldados enemigos. Los rebeldes necesitábamos un líder que lo reemplazara y mi hermana asumió ese deber. No fue fácil para ella.

\- ¿Y como fue que llegaste aquí? – preguntó Sonic.

\- Hace unos días atrás, mi hermana, los rebeldes y yo nos infiltramos en el palacio – respondió Calipso – Queríamos descubrir los planes de Marina para desbaratarlos y a la vez, rescatar a dos compañeros que habían sido capturados la noche anterior. Pero Marina nos descubrió y envió a tres soldados a matarnos. Nuestros compañeros lograron distraer al enemigo y Antonella me llevó hasta la nave que había utilizado durante los últimos meses para espiar a los soldados de Marina y me ordenó que escapara y no regresara.

Esas últimas palabras fueron pronunciadas entre suspiros de llanto por Calipso.

\- ¿Por qué? – se indignó Amy – Se supone que eran un equipo.

\- Creo… que quería salvarme – dijo Calipso suspirando – Me dijo que si la paz regresaba a Kokoro, ella misma me buscaría para volver a casa. Sentí una gran tristeza por dejarla, pero obedecí y me fui de Kokoro.

Sonic y los demás la miraron con tristeza. Cream se puso a llorar.

\- Tranquila – consoló Amy a la conejita – No llores Cream.

Cream solo pudo abrazarla. Los demás permanecieron quietos intentando comprender la historia de Calipso.

\- ¿Y por qué viniste a Mobius? – preguntó Knuckles a Calipso – Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver.

\- Lo sé – murmuró la joven – pero, supuse que era la mejor opción.

\- ¿Cómo? – se extrañó Tails de aquella respuesta algo abstracta.

\- Lo puedo explicar – dijo Calipso – Cuando ocurrió el desastre con los Metarex, todos los planetas sufrieron algún efecto de su ataque. El mío no fue la excepción, pero afortunadamente nada grave ocurrió.

La gente de mi pueblo, una vez que acabó el desastre, no dejaban de decir que un erizo azul y un grupo que lo acompañaba, habían salvado al universo de una enorme catástrofe, así que decidí averiguar por mi cuenta si era verdad. Investigue lo básico, pues Marina ya se había adueñado del trono antes de que los Metarex trataran de invadir el planeta. Durante esa crisis, fue más fácil allanar el palacio y conseguir información. Pues allí, existe una habitación donde se recolectan datos sobre cada especie del universo. Allí descubrí que el único planeta habitado por seres como los que todos describían, era Mobius. Sus descripciones coincidían con las del erizo azul del que todos hablaban.

\- ¿Qué decía exactamente? – preguntó Tails curioso.

\- Información básica – respondió Calipso – Decía que Mobius era un planeta tranquilo y lleno de vida, donde habitaban diversos seres, entre ellos un erizo azul, cuya velocidad sobrepasaba la del sonido.

\- Pues no se equivocaban – dijo Sonic con orgullo.

\- Hay algo que no entiendo – dudó Knuckles - ¿Por qué dices que fue fácil allanar el palacio y los Metarex y Marina estaban atacando?

\- Marina es muy ambiciosa – contestó la chica – Quiere todo para ella y no permitiría que los Metarex ni nadie le robaran todo un planeta. Durante ese tiempo, se aseguró de que ningún Metarex o amenaza externa llegara a Kokoro.

Sonic la miró estupefacto. Era tan increíble como repugnante que alguien protegiera un planeta, solo para adueñarse del mismo.

Nadie dijo nada. Sin duda, Calipso y su gente corrían un serio peligro.

\- Pero hay algo que no encaja – comentó Amy - ¿Para qué quiere Marina el cetro si ya tiene suficientes poderes?

\- Porque no solo planea aumentar su poder – respondió Calipso – Quiere usar el inacabable poder del cetro para dominar todo el universo. Conquistar cada planeta. Lo descubrí junto con los rebeldes mientras buscábamos datos en el palacio, el mismo día que Antonella me obligó a huir.

Todos abrieron los ojos estupefactos y asustados ante lo dicho por Calipso. Ahora ellos también corrían peligro.

\- Por eso viniste aquí – resumió Sonic – Necesitas ayuda para salvar a tu gente y derrocar a Marina.

\- Y encontrar el cetro – completó Calipso – Si los rebeldes obtenemos el cetro, tendremos la energía y el poder para acabar con Marina. Algunos tenemos habilidades especiales y el cetro hará crecer esas habilidades.

\- ¿Dé qué habilidades hablas? – preguntó Tails.

\- En mi planeta, muchos tienen habilidades especiales – explicó Calipso – Desde habilidad física hasta el control mental. Pero todos aquellos que tienen o tenían esas habilidades, fueron masacrados por órdenes de Marina. Por eso, mi hermana y yo fuimos de gran valor para el difunto líder. Ambas éramos de los escasos habitantes con habilidades así.

\- ¿Y qué habilidades poseen tu hermana y tú? – preguntó Amy, algo más emocionada.

\- Ambas poseemos la misma habilidad – respondió la joven de las estrellas – Poseemos habilidades curativas, pero además de eso, yo poseo otra habilidad… o mejor dicho, maldición.

\- ¿Maldición? – se extrañó Sonic ante aquella palabra negativa.

\- Si – murmuró Calipso – Yo… puedo percibir el dolor de otros. Cuando alguien está sufriendo por algo o alguien, sea dolor físico o emocional, yo lo percibo… pero también lo siento. Como si el dolor ajeno fuese mío.

Lo ultimo dicho por ella, fue como un golpe en el rostro para los demás. Calipso no era una criatura cualquiera, pero sus propias habilidades la estaban lastimando.

\- Arma de doble filo – murmuró Knuckles con cierta tristeza.

Nadie más dijo nada. Calipso solo cerró los ojos y juntó sus manos, entrecruzando sus dedos.

\- Calipso – dijo Sonic luego de un momento de silencio – Lo que ocurre en tu planeta es realmente preocupante. Y por lo que nos acabas de contar, no solo tu planeta está en peligro, sino todo el universo y también nosotros.

\- Si Marina llega a encontrar el cetro… - murmuró Calipso - … estaremos condenados.

\- ¡Pues no será así! – exclamó Sonic poniéndose de pie y colocándose frente a ella - ¡Porque te ayudaré a salvar a tu planeta y a proteger el universo… y a mi hogar!

Calipso lo miró a los ojos. Desde el principio tuvo el temor de que el peligro que significaba ayudarla a derrocar a Marina, provocara que Sonic se negara a ayudarla, pero no era así. Él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, y teniendo en cuenta que apenas se conocían.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? – preguntó ella tímidamente.

\- Por supuesto – respondió Sonic guiñándole un ojo.

\- ¡Yo también iré contigo! – dijo Amy – Necesitas mucha ayuda… y quiero dártela.

\- Yo también voy – dijo Tails – Creo que necesitas un buen mecánico… sobre todo después de que tu nave se estrellara y terminara hecha una bola de fuego.

\- Espera ¿Qué dices? – se asustó Calipso - ¿Quieres decir que…?

\- Perdón, olvidé que habías perdido la conciencia cuando te vimos llegar – se disculpó Tails – Tu nave se estrelló y de no ser por Sonic y Knuckles, tal vez hubieras muerto.

Calipso echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzó un enorme suspiro.

\- No recuerdo eso – confesó atemorizada – Solo recuerdo que al llegar aquí, el motor falló y comenzó a expeler humo. Luego la nave se sacudió y me golpeé la cabeza y me desmayé. Luego cuando desperté, estaba en casa de Amy. No sabía que por poco pude haber perecido. Supuse que la nave tenía una falla leve o algo así.

\- Tranquila – dijo Sonic, apoyando su mano sobre la de ella – Lo que importa es que estás aquí y nosotros estamos contigo.

Calipso lo miró de nuevo. Él sonreía amablemente. Luego, ella miró a Knuckles, quien le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Ambos me salvaron de morir y no tenía idea – dijo con voz dulce – Gracias por eso. Les debo la vida.

\- No es nada, niña – respondió Knuckles – Y si necesitas ayuda… ¡Puedes contar con la mía!

\- Yo también quiero ayudar – dijo Cream con ternura – Y así seremos amigas, Calipso.

Calipso le sonrió a la conejita y acarició su cabeza suavemente, a modo de afirmación.

 **¡Oh no! Parece que una nueva amenaza ha comenzado y esto es solo la punta del iceberg.**

 **¿Listos para una nueva aventura para salvar al universo?**

 **Espero sus reviews. Y gracias a quienes siguen esta historia XD.**


	9. Descanso en Mobius

**¡Estoy de regreso, con este nuevo capítulo! Actualizaré cada semana aunque sea una vez, y lo haré por ustedes, mis lectores.**

 **Y sin más que agregar, disfruten de este capítulo.**

* * *

9- Descanso en Mobius

Caminaba a paso lento en dirección al océano. El atardecer bañaba aquel hermoso lugar y las olas en el mar eran calmadas y suaves. Toda aquella hermosura increíble no le importaba en lo más mínimo, o eso parecía.

Shadow permaneció de pie, mirando hacia el horizonte, mientras los últimos rayos del sol morían ahogándose en el océano, para renacer al amanecer del día siguiente.

Absorto en sus pensamientos, no se percataba de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Su mente divagaba entre sus recuerdos que aún existían y la extraña voz que había oído en sueños.

\- ¿Quién era? – musitó al viento.

"Shadow, por favor prométeme que la protegerás", esa frase. Esa maldita frase, dicha por una dulce voz desconocida… ¿A quién le pertenecía? ¿Y a qué se refería con proteger? ¿Proteger a quién?

Esas preguntas iban dando vueltas y más vueltas en su mente, alejándolo de la realidad.

\- Yo pensé que te habías ido – escuchó murmurar detrás de él. Se volteó para mirar y se encontró a aquel erizo azul que solo sabía darle dolores de cabeza. Frunció el ceño, haciendo un mohín de disgusto.

\- ¿Se te perdió algo o qué? – preguntó Shadow con molestia.

\- Vaya, pero que simpático – respondió Sonic con sarcasmo – Yo no he perdido nada. Pero parece que a ti se te perdió la amabilidad.

\- ¡Si viniste a darme dolores de cabeza, será mejor que te vayas! – amenazó Shadow.

\- ¿Qué no puedes ser menos antisocial? – se quejó Sonic de manera burlona.

\- No me interesa conocer a nadie de este patético planeta – respondió Shadow – Y mucho menos a tus amigos o a ti, faker.

\- Ja ja ja, si claro – se burló otra vez el erizo azul.

\- Mi única razón para seguir en este lugar es porque busco respuestas – dijo Shadow - ¡Ahora lárgate!

\- Bueno, entonces… - Sonic no terminó esa última frase, pues Shadow, con la paciencia ya terminada fue rápidamente hacia él y lo golpeó bruscamente en el ojo. Sonic cayó de rodillas, sintiendo un fuerte ardor en su ojo derecho, mientras se lo cubría con ambas manos.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?! – le gritó Sonic a su rival.

\- ¡La próxima vez no seré tan compasivo! – le respondió Shadow y en unos segundos, se alejó del lugar, nuevamente en dirección a las montañas. Quería estar solo.

\- ¿Compasivo? ¡Eres un desgraciado! – le gritó Sonic mientras lo veía alejarse.

Shadow no alcanzó a escuchar eso último y simplemente siguió avanzando velozmente, mirando hacia delante.

Su carrera se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar una risa de niña. Era algo curioso, pero esa risa le resultaba muy familiar. Como si la hubiese escuchado hace mucho tiempo.

Dejó de correr y se detuvo a escuchar para descubrir el origen del peculiar sonido. Provenía de unos metros más adelante, así que en vez de correr, avanzó calmado y con cuidado hacia delante. Pues también era posible que aquel sonido fuera solo una trampa.

A medida que caminaba, la risa se escuchaba con mayor claridad. Aceleró el paso, como si un fuerte impulso fuera el responsable de llevarlo hasta el origen de tan familiar y dulce melodía.

Pronto, la respuesta a esta nueva pregunta se respondió de una manera algo sorpresiva. Shadow se detuvo y observó que al borde del camino, cerca de la casa de Amy, había tres chicas. Reconoció a dos de ellas. Una era Amy, aquella eriza rosa que acosaba día y noche a Sonic, o eso era lo que Shadow recordaba. La otra, era Cream, pero la tercera chica… nunca la había visto. Esta estaba de espalda y no podía ver su rostro. Para evitar que ellas se percataran de su presencia, se ocultó detrás de un árbol y desde allí las observó y escuchó.

\- ¿Lo ves, Calipso? Te dije que sería divertido pasar el día con nosotras – rió Amy.

\- Y tuvimos un estupendo día de campo – agregó Cream - ¿No fue divertido?

\- Hace mucho que no me divertía – respondió la joven – Me alegro de haber pasado el día con ustedes. Me hizo sentir menos triste.

\- Si quieres, puedes quedarte en mi casa – le sugirió Amy.

\- Pero… Amy… no quiero estorbar a nadie – murmuró la joven con voz triste.

\- ¡Tonterías! – exclamó Amy – Me encantaría tenerte en mi casa.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? – preguntó la muchacha – En verdad, te lo agradezco Amy.

\- Así podrán hablar de muchas cosas – dijo Cream con una gran sonrisa.

En ese momento, Shadow sintió que lo que estaba haciendo, era una absurda pérdida de tiempo.

\- ¿En qué estaba pensando? – murmuró entre dientes.

Dejó de prestar atención a ellas y se dispuso a irse, pero al retroceder, pisó una rama, generando un sonido que llamó la atención de las chicas que había observado.

"Maldición", pensó mientras volvía a ocultarse, pero aun así, continuó observando a sus objetivos.

\- ¿Escucharon eso? – se asustó Cream.

\- Si, lo oí – dijo Amy dándole la mano a Cream para consolarla.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¿Quién está ahí? – amenazó Calipso con voz endurecida y en pose de ataque.

Al hacer aquel movimiento, se volteó y Shadow desde lejos observó su rostro. Y por alguna extraña razón, le resultaba muy familiar.

Aunque esos ojos color chocolate no los había visto nunca, parecían recordarle a alguien… alguien muy especial.

De manera abrupta, mientras observaba a lo lejos el rostro de Calipso, una imagen de una chica con mirada color azul y llena de inocencia, cabello rubio y una boca de fresa, se cruzó por su mente. Ella le sonreía con dulzura.

La imagen se esfumó velozmente, causándole un dolor de cabeza, sumado a una horrible sensación de mareo. Se cubrió la cabeza con ambas manos, cerró los ojos con fuerza y calló de rodillas con brusquedad.

\- ¡Maldición! – exclamó mientras el dolor sacudía su cabeza.

Pero a pesar de lo perturbador que era aquella jaqueca, fue capaz de escuchar como unos pasos se iban acercando. Lo habían descubierto. Volvió a levantarse y se alejó de allí hacia la zona más frondosa en el bosque, desviándose del camino, avanzando velozmente y con el dolor aun presente en su cabeza.

Aquellos pasos que Shadow había escuchado aproximarse hacia él, le pertenecían a Calipso, quien se había acercado al lugar, segura de que alguien las observaba.

\- Creo que hay alguien cerca – musitó Calipso.

\- Será mejor volver – sugirió Amy – No creo que importe ya.

\- Tengo miedo – dijo Cream temblando.

\- Vayan ustedes a casa – pidió Calipso – Iré a ver si hay alguien cerca.

\- Pero Calipso, eso es peligroso – advirtió Amy.

\- Será más peligroso si no lo averiguamos – dijo la joven – Podrían atacarnos o algo peor.

\- ¿No te asusta? – preguntó Cream.

Calipso se corrió un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, se agachó y arrodilló para ver a Cream a los ojos.

\- Claro que me asusta – respondió – pero los miedos hay que enfrentarlos y no dejar que nos devoren por dentro.

Dicho esto, se puso de pie y dio media vuelta para ir a averiguar lo que las tenía atemorizadas.

\- Volveré pronto – dijo Calipso con voz temblorosa – No se preocupen.

\- Si te tardas demasiado iremos a buscarte – le prometió Amy.

\- Gracias – fue la respuesta de Calipso, antes de adentrarse en el bosque.

Mientras iba corriendo, se permitió dejar fluir esos recuerdos que prefería guardar para si y no mostrar, por lo doloroso que resultaba el final.

 _ **Flashback**_

\- Calipso, debes irte de aquí – le ordenó Antonella – Las cosas solo están empeorando.

\- ¡No! No voy a irme – se opuso ella mientras su hermana y única amiga la empujaba hacia la nave.

\- ¡Es peligroso! ¡Te matarán! – le advirtió Antonella - ¡Tienes que irte!

Calipso forcejeó con su hermana en vano. Ella era muy fuerte y pese a la resistencia que opuso Calipso, su hermana logró llevarla hacia la única nave que poseían.

Antonella oprimió un botón que estaba al lado derecho de la nave y una puerta de metal escondida en la parte inferior de la misma se abrió.

\- Antonella, no me obligues a hacerlo – le suplicó Calipso con lágrimas en sus ojos - ¡No voy a abandonarte!

Antonella la tomó por los hombros y le dirigió una mirada cristalina.

\- Calipso, escúchame – comenzó a decirle con un nudo en la garganta – No es seguro que sigas en Kokoro. Marina cada vez es más fuerte y vencerla es casi imposible, pero lo lograremos. Ya hemos perdido mucha gente y no quiero que eso ocurra contigo.

Calipso la miró mientras de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas transparentes y puras, como su corazón.

\- No quiero perderte como a mamá y a papá – prosiguió Antonella – Tú vas a ver nuestro planeta florecer una vez más. Quiero que vuelvas a tener una vida buena y que seas feliz hasta el último segundo de tu vida. Pero eso no pasará si sigues aquí.

Calipso solo pudo mirarla. Su hermana tenía razón, pero el solo hecho de dejarla sola en esa riesgosa situación, era algo que no podía hacer ni mucho menos soportar.

\- Antonella, déjame pelear a tu lado – suplicó Calipso – No quiero perderte.

Antonella la abrazó fuertemente y de forma amorosa.

\- Por favor, haz lo que te pido – rogó Antonella – Cuando todo acabe, prometo que yo misma iré a buscarte y traerte de regreso. Aunque tenga que buscarte durante años. Volverás a casa, pero no ahora.

Calipso se apartó de ella y con un gran pesar y dolor en su pecho, asintió con la cabeza.

\- De acuerdo – musitó.

Se abrazaron, sabiendo en el fondo que tal vez no se volverían a ver. Luego, Calipso entró en la nave y luego de manipular algunos controles, hizo despegar la nave, mientras por la ventana de transparente cristal, observaba a su hermana, quien le decía adiós desde lejos, con una mirada bañada que reflejaba su corazón desgarrado.

\- Voy a volver Antonella – murmuró Calipso como si su hermana pudiese escucharla – Perdóname, pero regresaré. Buscaré ayuda, pero no te voy a dejar sola.

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

Aquel recuerdo le abrumaba en lo más profundo de su corazón. Ese pudo haber sido su último adiós y sentía que había tantas cosas que quería decirle a su hermana y no se había atrevido.

Dejó de correr y se detuvo, cayendo de rodillas, mientras las lágrimas de rabia e impotencia se acumulaban en sus ojos.

\- Si no llego a tiempo… – musitó con voz quebrada y con las lágrimas ya mojando sus pálidas mejillas –… te ruego que me perdones hermana.

Apoyó las manos sobre sus rodillas, temblaba de dolor y soltaba suspiros de llanto ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan dolorosa su vida?

Algo que Calipso ignoraba por completo, era que mientras ella se quebraba de angustia, unos ojos color carmín la observaban ocultos entre unos matorrales. La miraban con desconfianza, pero también su mirada tenia… ¿Compasión?

¿Cómo era posible? Shadow, el que estaba ahora observándola, ni siquiera la conocía ¿Y tenía compasión de ella?

"No tiene sentido", pensó aquel erizo negro de manera exasperada.

Ella solo le parecía familiar, pero no significaba que le importara en lo más mínimo.

Espera. Si ella no le importaba ¿Por qué había seguido el musical sonido de su risa? Algo le decía que no era simple curiosidad. Por primera vez, se cuestionó lo que había hecho. Era algo… complicado.

Mientras aquella exasperante duda crecía en su cabeza, el cielo nocturno de Mobius, bañado de estrellas y la luz de la luna, se vio sacudido por un fuerte trueno y los faroles del cielo se cubrieron de nubes grises y opacas. Una tormenta azotaría la noche.

"Genial. Otra vez lo mismo", pensó Shadow con sarcasmo.

Unas gotas delgadas y pequeñas comenzaron a caer, para luego intensificarse y caer en grandes cantidades, dando paso a una lluvia torrencial. Shadow permaneció indiferente a la lluvia que comenzaba a mojarlo por completo. En menos de un minuto tenía la cabeza, el cuerpo, las manos y los zapatos totalmente empapados, pero él no hacía el menor movimiento.

Seguía observando a Calipso, quien también parecía ignorar la lluvia y seguía llorando, mientras la lluvia mojaba su cabello y su ropa, dejando ver un triste cuadro.

Ella lloraba en silencio, sus lágrimas se confundían con las gotas de lluvia y su corazón se sumergía en un mar de dolor.

Gracias a la lluvia y al estrepitoso ruido que provocaba en compañía de los truenos, no logró escuchar unos leves pasos que se acercaban a ella. Cuando los pasos se detuvieron, una voz fuerte y desconocida le dirigió la palabra.

\- ¿Qué haces acá?

Calipso abrió los ojos, dejando levemente de llorar, para levantar la cabeza lentamente y mirar al frente, para encontrarse con un par de ojos carmín, llenos de frialdad e indiferencia.

Calipso no respondió. Esa mirada le había robado el alma y solo pudo responder, mirando con sorpresa y temor.

Y aunque ese contacto visual parecía una simple casualidad, sería el inicio de un futuro vínculo inevitable, que desenterraría recuerdos dolorosos en ambos acerca de su tormentoso pasado, para enfrentar con valor el futuro deparado.

* * *

 **Las cosas comienzan a volverse interesantes. Un primer encuentro que puede ser todo o nada… ¿Qué creen ustedes?**

 **No olviden sus reviews y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**


	10. Los poderes de Calipso

**Uuuff… cuanto tiempo ha pasado! Pero que puedo decirles. El tiempo vuela cuando escribes ¿A poco creyeron que lo había abandonado? ¡ESO NUNCA!**

 **Y sin más… acá va un nuevo capítulo. XD**

* * *

10- Los poderes de Calipso

\- ¿Co… cómo di… dijiste? – fue la única respuesta que pudo dar Calipso ante esa mirada proyectada por aquellos ojos color sangre.

\- ¿Qué haces acá? – reiteró Shadow sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

\- Estaba… - Calipso dejó de hablar y tratando de endurecer su voz para no parecer débil, acabó su respuesta – Alguien me estaba espiando y quise averiguar quién era.

\- Pues quedarte arrodillada y llorando no hará que encuentres a quién estás buscando – respondió Shadow con su típica voz fría.

\- No es de tu incumbencia – respondió Calipso – Además, lloraba por otra cosa.

\- Llorar no soluciona nada – respondió Shadow bajando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

Calipso lo miró extrañada. Parecía alguien muy indiferente y careciente de emociones. Su rostro y actitud lo demostraban.

\- Eres muy raro – comentó ella.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con eso? – respondió el erizo ya algo alterado.

\- Es la primera vez que conozco a alguien indiferente a las emociones – se explicó la joven - ¿Por qué lo haces?

\- No es algo que te importe – respondió Shadow cruzándose de brazos.

Calipso fue a responderle, cuando sintió un extraño ardor en el pecho. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, llevándose una mano al pecho y con la otra se apoyó contra el suelo.

\- ¿Ahora qué tienes? – le preguntó Shadow mientras colocaba una mano sobre su hombro.

Cuando Calipso sintió ese contacto, retrocedió con brusquedad. Pues eso había hecho crecer el dolor que sentía.

\- ¡No me toques! – le gritó ella.

Shadow dio un paso hacia atrás, bastante extrañado por el comportamiento de Calipso.

Ella en un primer momento no sabía a que atribuirle ese dolor en ella. Pero entonces recordó su habilidad de sentir el dolor de otros. Había sentido ya antes el dolor ajeno, pero nunca con esa intensidad. Comprendió que ese dolor le pertenecía a aquel ser que la miraba de forma seria y fría.

\- Eres tú – dijo ella mirándolo con dificultad.

\- No sé de qué estás hablando, pero no tengo tiempo para tus berrinches – declaró Shadow ya bastante enojado – No diré que fue un gusto conocerte.

Luego de estas insensibles palabras, se fue de allí, perdiéndose en la espesura del bosque, dejando sola a Calipso en medio de la lluvia.

\- Eres insoportable – murmuró Calipso, mientras sentía que ese ardor interno se pagaba lentamente cuando aquel erizo negro se desvaneció.

Se levantó, estrujó su falda negra y su cabello para quitarse el exceso de agua y se cruzó de brazos, mirando fijamente por donde Shadow se había ido. De pronto, una idea se cruzó por su cabeza.

"¿Acaso… era él quién me estaba espiando?" pensó con inseguridad y algo de temor.

\- ¡Calipso! – escuchó gritar su nombre a sus espaldas desde lejos.

La joven dio media vuelta y distinguió a lo lejos a Amy y Cream, ambas iban abrigadas con chaquetas y la eriza sostenía un paraguas. Calipso corrió a su encuentro.

\- Chicas – les dijo Calipso al llegar junto a ellas - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

\- Cuando empezó a llover creímos que estarías en problemas – respondió Cream.

\- Así que salimos a buscarte – completó Amy – Y te trajimos esto.

Amy extendió una mano, en la cual sostenía una capa color rojo furioso. Esta tenía también un gorro para su cabeza.

\- Gracias Amy – respondió Calipso mientras recibía la capa.

\- No es nada, amiga – contestó Amy – Pero ahora vámonos, a cada minuto llueve más fuerte.

Calipso asintió con la cabeza y siguiendo a Amy y Cream, comenzó a salir de aquella zona forestal, con la capa ya puesta, cubriendo su cuerpo. Luego de correr unos minutos, bajo el cielo bañado en lágrimas y truenos, las tres chicas salieron del bosque y llegaron a casa de Amy.

\- Entren o nos vamos a mojar más – dijo Amy cerrando su paraguas y apoyando su mano en la perilla de la puerta.

Luego de hacerla girar, todas entraron en la casa y Amy cerró la puerta detrás de si.

\- Así está mejor – murmuró Calipso mientras se quitaba la capa, la cuál yacía totalmente empapada por la lluvia.

\- Aquí está muy agradable – comentó Cream, sacándose la chaqueta.

\- Cream ¿Dónde está Cheese? – preguntó Amy – Hace días que no lo veo.

\- Está enfermo – murmuró Cream con tristeza – Mi mamá ahora lo está cuidando. Pero se ve mucho mejor.

\- ¿Quién es Cheese? – preguntó Calipso con curiosidad.

\- Es un pequeño Chao que tengo de mascota – respondió Cream.

\- Un chao…creo que he oído hablar sobre ellos – comentó Calipso – aunque jamás he visto uno.

\- Pues en cuanto Cheese esté mejor te lo presentaré – dijo la conejita con voz dulce – A él le gusta hacer nuevos amigos.

\- Gracias Cream – respondió Calipso.

\- Chicas, les prepararé té – sugirió Amy – Así ya no tendrán frío.

Calipso y Cream sonrieron a modo de respuesta y Amy se dirigió a la cocina a prepararlo.

Cream se sentó en el cómodo sofá y Calipso se acomodó en una silla. Su cabello y su ropa aun estaban mojados y una gran expresión de confusión y duda se alojaba en sus ojos.

\- ¿Está bien, señorita Calipso? – preguntó Cream a la joven al notar aquella expresión.

\- ¿Qué?... No, estoy bien – respondió Calipso despertando de su estado de distracción – Y no es necesario que me llames señorita. Solo dime Calipso.

\- Está bien – respondió Cream – Es que… parece que pensara en otra cosa.

\- Pues si – respondió Calipso con honestidad.

\- ¿Viste algo en el bosque? – preguntó Cream curiosa.

\- Digamos… más que ver… - balbuceó Calipso algo nerviosa – Hablé… con alguien…

\- ¿Hablaste con alguien? – preguntó Cream - ¿Con quién?

\- No sé su nombre – contestó Calipso – Pero se veía indiferente y frío. Lo único que recuerdo de él a la perfección… son sus ojos.

\- ¡Chicas, el té está listo! – interrumpió Amy llevando una bandeja con tres tazas llenas de humeante té.

\- Gracias Amy – respondió Calipso.

La eriza le entregó una taza de té a Calipso y luego otra a Cream, para después coger su propia taza y sentarse en el sofá junto a Cream.

\- Amy, Calipso dice que vio y habló con alguien en el bosque – le dijo Cream a su amiga.

\- ¿A quién encontró? – preguntó Amy para después mirar fijamente a Calipso. Esta, bebió lentamente de su taza de té y levantó la mirada.

\- No sé quién era – aclaró Calipso – Pero… recuerdo sus ojos. Eran como dos faroles apagados.

\- ¿De qué color eran sus ojos? – preguntó Amy con cierto temor.

\- Rojos – respondió Calipso – Como la sangre.

\- ¡Shadow! – exclamaron Cream y Amy al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Saben quién es? – se asombró Calipso.

\- Si que lo sabemos – respondió Cream.

\- Muchos desearían no saberlo – agregó Amy.

\- ¿Es un enemigo? – preguntó Calipso con mucha calma.

\- Ni amigo ni enemigo – respondió la eriza – Digamos… que lo que haga es para su propio beneficio.

\- Se une del lado que le conviene – concluyó la joven.

\- ¡Si!... digo… es algo complicado – respondió Amy confundida – Digamos que no es de fiar. Nunca se sabe a quien ayudará. En un momento inoportuno puede traicionarte.

\- ¿Por qué es así? – preguntó Calipso con evidente enfado.

\- No estoy segura – contestó Amy – Pero su actitud está vinculada a su pasado.

\- ¿A su pasado? – se extrañó Calipso.

\- Sí – murmuró Amy – No sé mucho sobre eso, pero… él vio morir a quien más amaba frente a sus ojos.

Calipso la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sin saber que decir. Al parecer, Shadow tenía motivos de sobra para ser tan indiferente e inexpresivo.

\- Eso no es lo peor – prosiguió Amy – Lo que dificulta todo… es el hecho de que perdió la memoria. Solo recuerda lo ocurrido con los Metarex.

Calipso bajó la mirada. Ahora entendía todo. Por eso cuando él reaccionó de manera tan fría, ella sintió ese ardor.

\- Ahora lo entiendo… - musitó Calipso mientras dejaba su taza de té sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Cream.

\- Cuando me encontré con él… - explicó la joven – …pude sentir su dolor. Me respondió de forma indiferente, pero por dentro… está muriendo. Su dolor se sentía como si pudiera quemarme.

\- Siempre supuse que algo ocultaba en ese corazón de roca – comentó Amy.

\- Sí, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ocultar ese dolor? – preguntó Calipso.

\- Tal vez nunca lo sabremos – respondió Amy.

Calipso permaneció en silencio. Nunca antes había conocido a alguien que tuviera el corazón y el alma tan fracturados y que supiera ocultarlo bajo una máscara de indiferencia.

Tres golpes en la puerta las sacaron de su conversación de una forma sorpresiva.

\- ¿Quién será? – preguntó Cream.

\- Iré a ver – dijo Amy – Aunque es raro que alguien esté afuera con este diluvio.

Amy se levantó del sofá, dejó su taza de té sobre la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando la abrió, quedó pasmada de asombro ante quien estaba allí.

\- ¡Sonic! – exclamó la eriza al verlo parado frente a la puerta, mojado de pies a cabeza por la lluvia torrencial nocturna.

\- Hola – saludó él con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Entra por favor! Te puedes enfermar allí afuera – dijo Amy mientras lo cogía del brazo y lo jalaba, obligándolo a entrar, para luego cerrar la puerta de manera casi inmediata.

\- ¡Estoy tan feliz de verte aquí Sonic! – exclamó Amy abrazándolo de manera sofocante, como solía hacerlo.

\- ¡Oye! No puedo respirar – se quejó Sonic intentando zafarse de los brazos de ella.

Amy lo soltó lentamente, sonrojándose de inmediato. Cream y Calipso observaban aquella escena con bastante curiosidad.

\- Si que es cariñosa con él – comentó Calipso.

\- Calipso, es que a ella le gusta mucho – comentó Cream en un susurro.

\- Y lo demuestra claramente – murmuró Calipso. Cream sonrió ante lo dicho por ella. Calipso ya había sospechado algo, pero prefirió no tocar el tema.

Ambas dejaron de hablar y volvieron a mirar a los dos erizos.

\- No me esperaba encontrarte aquí Cream – comentó Sonic.

\- Hola Sr Sonic – dijo Cream de modo educado.

\- No me llames así – respondió el erizo – Solo dime por mi nombre.

La conejita solo pudo reír inocentemente.

Calipso sonrió, pero notó algo que nadie allí parecía haber visto.

\- Sonic – dijo Calipso preocupada - ¿Te pasó algo?

\- ¿Por qué preguntas Calipso? – se extrañó él.

\- Tienes el ojo morado y rasguñado – explicó Calipso.

Sonic solo la miró, sin emitir palabra alguna. Al parecer, no había podido ocultar esa marca.

\- ¡Sonic, no me di cuenta! – respondió Amy con cierta culpa - ¡Espera, iré a buscar hielo!

\- No Amy, espera – interrumpió Calipso – Yo creo que puedo ayudarlo.

Sonic la miró confundido. Calipso se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentada, se acercó a Sonic y se arrodilló frente a él para quedar a su altura. Amy y Cream no entendían que estaba haciendo y solo se quedaron quietas observando a su nueva amiga.

\- Sonic – murmuró Calipso – Necesito que confíes en mí.

\- ¿Qué me vas a hacer? – preguntó Sonic con cierto temor.

\- ¿Confiarás en mí? – preguntó ella apoyando una mano sobre el hombro del erizo.

\- Lo haré – respondió Sonic luego de un breve silencio.

Calipso le sonrió con dulzura.

\- Necesito que cierres los ojos y no los abras hasta que yo te lo diga – ordenó Calipso.

Sonic asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos suavemente.

Calipso tocó con su dedo índice el ojo lastimado de él, causando que este lanzara un ligero alarido de dolor.

\- Tranquilo – murmuró ella.

Y acercando su mano derecha al ojo lastimado del erizo, pero sin tocarlo, cerró los ojos, como si concentrara su mente en ello.

Amy y Cream vieron como un resplandor color blanco con destellos dorados se formaba entre la mano de Calipso y el rostro de Sonic. Retrocedieron con desconfianza ante este fenómeno. Amy tuvo miedo de que Sonic saliera lastimado. Cream no entendía que estaba pasando, y eso la asustaba.

Calipso parecía concentrarse en la herida de Sonic y se veía desconectada de cualquier otra cosa. Sonic solo mantuvo los ojos cerrados y confió en que Calipso haría algo bueno. Podía sentir como el dolor de aquella herida se iba desvaneciendo.

Luego de unos segundos, Calipso abrió los ojos y el resplandor que había generado se apagó lentamente. Vio a Sonic, quien seguía con sus ojos cerrados. Apoyó la mano sobre el rostro de él y sonrió. La herida sobre su ojo ya no estaba.

\- Ya puedes abrir los ojos – murmuró ella en voz baja.

Sonic abrió los ojos con lentitud. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces y se sintió tan aliviado como asombrado. El ardor y dolor de su ojo había desaparecido.

Miró hacia el frente y se encontró con la benévola y dulce mirada de Calipso.

\- Gracias Calipso – murmuró él.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie. Al mismo tiempo, Cream y Amy se acercaron a ambos.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – preguntó Amy.

\- ¡Sonic, tu ojo ya no está lastimado! – exclamó Cream con alegría.

\- Ese resplandor… - murmuró Amy – Calipso, tus poderes…

\- Veo que entendieron – dijo ella – Mis habilidades para sanar heridas y percibir el dolor funcionan de manera muy diferente. Percibir el dolor es algo involuntario. Sanar heridas es por voluntad propia, pero solo puedo lograrlo si la otra persona confía en mí. Si no lo hace, su herida no sanará. Sonic confió plenamente en mí y por eso pude sanar su ojo.

Sonic le dirigió una cálida mirada a la joven y le sonrió.

\- Me alegro de que ya no tengas esa herida – dijo Amy – Pero ¿quién te hizo esto?

\- Digamos… que tuve un pequeño altercado – se burló Sonic cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Fue Knuckles? – preguntó Cream.

\- Ese sujeto no podría ni rasguñarme – se burló Sonic con orgullo, pero luego su sonrisa se borró – Fue otro el responsable.

\- ¿Quién? – preguntó Calipso.

Sonic miró a las tres jovencitas y respondió, mencionando aquel nombre que todos ya temían escuchar.

\- Shadow.

* * *

 **Un nuevo capítulo ha terminado. Me alegro de volver a publicar después de tanto tiempo.**

 **Aviso que llevo algo de trabajo adelantado con esta historia, así que cada vez que pueda, dejaré un adelanto del próximo capítulo (cuando se me dé la gana jajaja XD)**

 **Próximo capítulo:**

 **Una amenaza externa ha llegado y será la señal que marcará que el enemigo está al acecho. Es hora de conocer el verdadero peligro.**

 **Nos vemos en un próximo escrito.**


	11. Ataque exterior

**Hola a todos! Finalmente regresé con este fic.**

 **Lamento la tardanza, es que me toma más tiempo pasarlo de mi cuaderno al computador**

 **¿Por qué no escribo directamente en el computador? Porque no me nace la inspiración y solo funciona si lo hago a mano.**

 **Dejando de lado mis explicaciones, los dejó con este nuevo capitulo: Ataque exterior.**

* * *

11- Ataque exterior

\- ¡¿Qué él te hizo esto?! – exclamó Amy con voz exasperada - ¡Ya verá! ¡Esto fue demasiado! ¡Ya estoy harta de ese sujeto!

\- Oye, con calma – interrumpió Sonic – Estoy acostumbrado.

\- Pero lo que Shadow hizo fue muy cruel, Sonic – comentó Cream - ¿Cómo fue que pasó?

\- Lo encontré en la orilla del mar – relató Sonic – Le dije que creía que se había ido.

\- ¿Eso fue todo? – se extrañó Amy - ¿O tú lo provocaste?

\- Solo le dije que era un antisocial – contestó Sonic – No creo que sea para tanto.

Amy puso una mano sobre su cabeza y ladeó la misma en señal de reprobación. Sonic nunca aprendía a cerrar la boca.

\- No creo que eso importe ahora – opinó Calipso – No le veo sentido a esta discusión.

\- Lo único que me respondió y que no fuera un golpe, fue que buscaba respuestas – agregó Sonic.

Los cuatro se quedaron en absoluto silencio. Las dudas comenzaban a aclararse con respecto a Shadow.

\- Tal vez por eso está aquí – dijo Amy.

\- Pero ¿respuestas a qué? – preguntó Calipso.

\- A su pasado – explicó Sonic – Desde que perdió la memoria, solo piensa en recuperarla.

\- Ya veo – respondió Calipso.

\- Pero dejando de lado ese tema, vine aquí por otras razones – dijo Sonic en tono cortante.

\- Ya me extrañaba que solo vinieras a verme – dijo Amy con tristeza.

\- Tails descubrió algo acerca del accidente de Calipso – prosiguió Sonic ignorando el comentario de Amy.

\- ¿Sobre mi llegada? – preguntó Calipso.

\- No fue un accidente – explicó Sonic.

\- ¿Cómo dices? – se asombró Amy.

\- Tails y yo fuimos hasta el lugar donde tu nave se estrelló, Calipso – relató Sonic – Tails encontró unas piezas muy extrañas entre los escombros. Pensó que eran parte de algún motor, pero luego de que las analizó y comparó, vio que no eran parte de la nave.

\- Si no eran parte de la nave ¿Qué eran entonces? – preguntó Calipso preocupada.

\- Eran piezas de un dispositivo explosivo – respondió Sonic en tono preocupado – Por eso tu motor falló. La bomba no era para hacer explotar la nave, sino para destruir el motor y causar una explosión para que la nave se estrellara y así, pareciera un accidente.

Calipso quedó paralizada ante estas últimas palabras. Ahora las razones de su casi fatal llegada se habían aclarado, pero en verdad aquellas noticias le eran perturbadoras.

\- Eso solo puede significar una cosa – musitó Calipso.

\- ¿Crees que tu hermana…? – Amy no concluyó la pregunta. Sabía que era un asunto muy delicado.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! – le gritó Calipso - ¡Debe haber otra explicación! ¡Mi hermana no sería capaz de matarme!

Cayó de rodillas, temblando ante esa idea. Sus ojos adquirieron un velo cristalino de tristeza.

\- No llores Calipso – dijo Cream mientras se acercaba para abrazarla.

Calipso permaneció inmóvil, mientras Amy y Sonic la observaban con notoria preocupación.

\- ¡Esperen! – exclamó Sonic – Calipso tal vez tiene razón.

\- ¿Cómo dices? – se extrañó Amy.

\- Calipso – dijo Sonic acercándose a la joven – Tú nos dijiste que la nave en que viniste era de tu hermana.

\- Sí – respondió Calipso – Y era la única nave que poseíamos. Servía para espiar el palacio, sobrevolarlo y escapar de los guardias.

\- Pero ahí está el punto – dijo el erizo azul - ¿Para qué tu hermana se gastaría tantas molestias en matarte? ¿Para qué destruir su única nave?

\- No… no lo había pensado – musitó Calipso - ¿Crees… que… ella es inocente?

\- O tal vez, ella era la victima – dijo Sonic con seriedad en su voz.

\- ¿La victima? – se extrañó Amy.

\- Es solo una suposición – aclaró Sonic – Tal vez, alguien más instaló la bomba con la idea de matar a tu hermana, Calipso. Pero sin saber que tú usarías la nave para escapar.

Calipso lo miró asombrada. Esa idea encajaba como si fuera la última pieza del rompecabezas.

\- Pero si ningún enemigo conoce nuestra ubicación – contradijo Calipso – A no ser que…

\- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Cream.

Calipso se puso de pie con brusquedad y con el temor y la rabia llenando su ser.

\- ¡Uno de los rebeldes es un traidor! – gritó presa del pánico - ¡Eso pasa! ¡Ahora todo encaja! Esto es horrible… ¡Matarán a Antonella!

\- ¡Calipso, cálmate! – dijo Sonic sosteniendo con suavidad las manos de la joven - ¡No debes desesperarte!

Calipso calló sus palabras, miró a Sonic y en un arranque impulsivo, se inclinó y lo abrazó, dejando atónito al erizo.

\- ¡Tengo que regresar! – dijo ella sin soltarlo – Sé que es peligroso. Y si ya no puedes ayudarme yo…

\- Calipso – dijo Sonic apartándola para verla a los ojos – No vas a volver sola, iremos todos contigo.

\- Para eso son los amigos – agregó Amy acercándose a ella – Los amigos no te abandonan.

Calipso miró a ambos erizos y luego observó a Cream que la miraba con aquellos ojos llenos de inocencia. Les dirigió a todos una cálida sonrisa.

\- No tengo como agradecerles – murmuró.

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta los sacó de aquel breve estado de calma. Alguien azotaba la puerta con impaciencia y reiteración.

Amy corrió a la puerta y la abrió con un movimiento brusco y el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡Hasta que por fin abriste! – fue la respuesta del autor de los golpes en la puerta - ¡Agradece que no está lloviendo en este instante o habría derribado la puerta!

\- Deja tus escándalos y entra de una vez, Knuckles – dijo Amy con voz cortante y molesta.

El equidna entró rápidamente en la casa y se dirigió a los demás, quienes lo miraban algo asombrados por su visita.

\- ¡Tails los está buscando! – soltó de golpe.

\- ¿Para qué? – preguntó Calipso.

\- ¡Algo está ocurriendo con las bases de Eggman! – explicó Knuckles con impaciencia.

\- ¿Ese perdedor les instaló nuevo armamento o qué? – se burló Sonic.

\- ¡No! Algo mucho más extraño ¡Se están desvaneciendo! – explicó con voz preocupada.

\- ¿Cómo que desvaneciendo? – se extrañó Amy.

\- ¡Vamos con Tails! ¡Él nos lo explicará! – dijo Knuckles en tono apresurado. Fue suficiente para que los demás salieran de la casa de Amy. Para su ventaja, ya no llovía, pero la oscuridad de la noche lo envolvía todo.

\- Genial. Otra noche de aventuras – comentó Sonic.

\- ¡Cállate y vamos! – ordenó el equidna de mala manera.

No habían dado ni tres pasos, cuando un fuerte trueno retumbó en el cielo. Detrás de aquel estruendo, las nubes que cubrían el cielo se fueron abriendo lentamente, hasta formar un agujero oscuro en el centro del cielo nocturno.

\- ¡Por Chaos! – gritó Amy - ¿Ahora qué?

Alrededor del agujero, giraba una especie de tornado hecho con las nubes color púrpura, mientras destellos de luz con un fuerte sonido se esparcían por el cielo, dando la impresión de un agujero negro. Calipso y los demás miraban este fenómeno sin poder convencerse de que fuese algo real.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Cream asustada abrazando a Amy.

\- ¡Parece una especie de vórtice! – gritó Calipso.

Al mismo tiempo, un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar, como si aquel raro fenómeno lo estuviera provocando. El viento levantaba y se llevaba hojas y ramas delgadas de los árboles, levantando cortinas de polvo y sacudiendo violentamente la vegetación.

\- ¡No estamos a salvo aquí! – gritó Sonic - ¡Vámonos!

El grupo echó a correr con dificultad, pues el viento parecía aumentar cada vez más su descontrol y voracidad, impidiéndoles correr. Incluso a Sonic, quien sentía que luchaba contra una fuerza invisible.

\- ¡Buscaré a Tails! – gritó Sonic - ¡Me adelantaré!

Ya disponía a arrancar, cuando vio que Amy, quien intentaba luchar contra las corrientes violentas de aire, tropezaba bruscamente y caía de bruces al suelo.

\- ¡Amy! – gritó Calipso al verla desplomarse.

Todos se acercaron a la eriza, quien al intentar levantarse, volvió a caer, dejando escapar un quejido de dolor.

\- ¿Qué pasó Amy? – preguntó Cream cubriéndose su rostro con su mano para protegerse del viento.

\- Mi pierna… - se quejó Amy - ¡No puedo moverla!

\- ¡Intenta levantarte! – insistió Knuckles.

\- Sigan sin mí – dijo la eriza.

\- ¡Imposible! – respondió Calipso - ¡No voy a abandonarte!

Sonic la miró detenidamente. La sonrisa que siempre llevaba consigo, se había esfumado.

\- ¡Yo me encargo! – exclamó mientras con un movimiento rápido cargaba a Amy en sus brazos y se alejaba de allí, dejando un destello azul como rastro.

Mientras corría, vio como dejaba atrás a Calipso, Knuckles y Cream, quienes pese a no ir tan rápido, no se quedaron quietos ante el inminente peligro.

Pero luego, su mirada se posó en Amy, quien debido al fuerte viento y la velocidad de Sonic, había cerrado los ojos y se había aferrado con sus brazos al cuello de Sonic.

El erizo azul siguió corriendo sin despegar la mirada de Amy. Pese al peligro, le parecía estar sosteniendo en brazos a una princesa de un cuento de hadas.

\- ¿Sonic? – musitó ella mientras abría lentamente los ojos y lo sorprendía mirándola.

\- ¡Amy! – exclamó Sonic a la vez que detenía su carrera frenando con brusquedad, provocando que la eriza se aferrara con más fuerza a él. Sonic no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente. Pese a que en otras situaciones de peligro, ella solía aferrarse a él, generándole bastante molestia.

Era la primera vez que no sentía molestia por eso. Hasta se sentía agradable. Pero ¿por qué?

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó él a la eriza intentando ignorar esas extrañas sensaciones y sentimientos que comenzaban a florecer.

\- Tengo miedo Sonic – murmuró Amy.

\- ¿Dé qué? – quiso indagar él.

\- A perderlo todo – confesó ella con la voz quebrada – A perder mi hogar, mis amigos, a Calipso… a ti.

Sonic no pudo sentirse más sorprendido. Solo consiguió sonrojarse más y no saber qué hacer.

\- Amy… - musitó él.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, mientras de los de ella brotaban pequeñas lágrimas cristalinas.

Sonic, sin dejarla de cargarla en sus brazos, se arrodilló en el suelo, ignorando el peligro, el viento salvaje, el fenómeno que ocurría en el cielo. Ahora ella, aunque fuera por unos segundos, sería su única prioridad.

\- Todo saldrá bien – le aseguró con una sonrisa juguetona – Lo prometo.

Amy esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, para después abrazarlo de manera sutil.

Era la primera vez que ella no lo abrazaba de esa forma tan acosadora e insoportable como solía hacerlo. Esto desconcertó a Sonic, quien por primera vez aceptó su abrazo en lugar de apartarla de si mismo.

Con sus brazos, rodeó a la eriza y el deseo de que ese abrazo nunca acabara se apoderó con fuerza de su ser, mientras cerraba los ojos.

Un fuerte estruendo, como el derrumbe de una pared los alejó de ese momento y los hizo despertar a la realidad.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – se asustó Amy.

\- ¡Sea lo que sea, se las verá conmigo! – amenazó Sonic poniéndose de pie.

\- ¡Sonic, mira! – exclamó Amy apuntando al cielo.

El erizo dirigió su mirada hacia arriba, para observar incrédulo y asombrado, como del agujero que se había formado surgían dos horribles y extrañas criaturas que nunca había visto. Parecían serpientes de color negro con escamas plateadas y lo que parecía su cola era una larga cadena oxidada enganchada al cuerpo que les desgarraba la piel. Su cabeza parecía la de una lagartija gigante con ojos color gris perla y unas extrañas espinas enormes sobresalían de la parte superior de la cabeza. Eran enormes y era evidente que no venían en paz. Sonic al lado de ellos parecía tener el tamaño de un ratón.

\- Bien, veamos que tanto puedo divertirme con esas cosas – se burló Sonic con altanería.

Un grito desde el cielo y unas pocas luces lo alertaron de que alguien se acercaba. A lo lejos pudo ver quien se acercaba. Era su amigo y hermano, Tails.

Venía en el Tornado X, gritando el nombre de su amigo para llamar su atención. Lentamente comenzó a descender.

\- ¡Sonic! – gritó Tails mientras aterrizaba cerca de él.

\- Un gusto encontrarte amigo – respondió Sonic agitando la mano a modo de saludo.

\- ¿Dónde están los demás? – preguntó Tails.

\- ¡Acá! – gritó Knuckles desde lejos, acompañado de Calipso y Cream.

\- ¿Están bien? – gritó Amy, pues la fuerza del viento impedía que los demás escucharan desde lejos.

\- Si, descuida – respondió Calipso mientras se acercaba al lugar, junto a Cream y Knuckles.

\- ¡Debemos acabar con esas cosas! – ordenó Sonic.

\- ¡Andando! – exclamó Tails con seriedad, así los demás subieron de inmediato al avión de Tails. Sonic y Knuckles quedaron sobre las alas del avión. A ellos les gustaba así.

\- ¡Vámonos! – gritó Tails haciendo despegar el Tornado X en dirección a las dos criaturas monstruosas que terminaban de salir del enigmático agujero en el cielo.

Para sorpresa de todos, el agujero se cerró y el cielo adquirió un tono morado con nubes carmín. El viento no cesó y parecía empeorar más.

\- ¡Alguien debió enviarlas aquí! – dijo Knuckles con desgano y enojo.

\- Fue Marina – murmuró Calipso.

\- ¡¿Y cómo es que tú…?! – preguntó Tails con asombro, pero sin concluir la pregunta.

Todos miraron a Calipso y ella permanecía con la cabeza inclinada y cabizbaja.

\- ¡Esas criaturas fueron las que atacaron mi pueblo hace tan solo unos días! – recordó Calipso con voz fría y sin esperanza - ¡Las reconocería en cualquier parte!

Todos quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos. Ya no tan sorprendidos, pero aun así dolidos por todo lo que Calipso había pasado y seguía haciéndolo.

\- ¡Ve hacia esas cosas Tails! – le gritó Sonic a su amigo - ¡Que comience la fiesta!

Tails sonrió brevemente y aumentando la velocidad se dirigió hacia las criaturas, las cuales ahora flotaban en el aire con gran facilidad sin necesidad aparente de moverse.

\- No logro entender que hacen aquí – se extrañó Calipso – pero esto no será nada bueno.

Pero inesperadamente, mientras se dirigían a su objetivo, los dos monstruos emanaron un extraño brillo grisáceo a su alrededor y desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, ante la atónita mirada de Sonic y los demás.

\- Genial, lo que nos faltaba – se quejó Knuckles.

\- No logro ubicarlos – dijo Tails mientras observaba un radar en los controles – Y no puedo lograr que la nave vaya más rápido. No sin una esmeralda caos.

\- ¿Esmeralda caos? – preguntó Calipso. Nunca había oído algo como eso.

\- Una esmeralda caos es una gema altamente poderosa – explicó Amy – Si logras obtener una, puedes causar diversos efectos. Entre ellos el Control Caos.

\- Solo dos seres que conocemos pueden hacerlo – dijo Cream – Y uno de ellos es Sonic.

\- El Control Caos te permite transportarte de un lugar a otro – explicó Tails – Y eso es solo uno de los logros.

\- ¿Hay más de una esmeralda? – preguntó Calipso.

\- Son siete esmeraldas – dijo Amy – Y si reúnes todas podrías…

\- Esperen, miren allá abajo – apuntó Calipso al exterior de la nave - ¿Quién es ella?

Con excepción de Calipso, todos reconocieron a quien ella señalaba: Rouge the Bat. Llevaba algo brillante entre sus brazos y parecía ocultarlo a la vista de todos.

\- ¡Esa ladrona tiene las esmeraldas! – gritó Knuckles enfurecido.

\- Debe de haber descubierto mi escondite – dijo Tails – Llevo días ocultándolas en mi taller. Debí tener más cuidado.

\- ¡Pues vamos tras ella! – exclamó Sonic con un tono de voz irritado.

\- ¿Qué hay de las bestias? – se asustó Calipso – Pueden aparecer en cualquier momento.

\- Descuida. Si aparecen las distraeré – respondió Sonic con optimismo.

Calipso le dirigió una mirada preocupada y luego enfocó sus ojos hacia la murciélago que se alejaba cada vez más.

Pero no fue por mucho tiempo, pues Knuckles en un acto impulsivo, saltó de la nave y con todas sus fuerzas, se abalanzó sobre Rouge.

\- ¡Idiota! – exclamó Rouge - ¿Qué crees que haces?

\- Eso respóndelo tú – contestó el equidna - ¡Suelta esas esmeraldas!

Ambos luchaban en el aire. Knuckles la sujetaba por el cuello y los hombros y ella solo giraba de un lado a otro intentando zafarse.

Su cómica pelea se detuvo cuando ellos y todos los que estaban en el Tornado X, escucharon un rugido parecido al de un tigre fusionado con el grito de un halcón: aquellas bestias habían vuelto a aparecer.

* * *

 **Uh! Las cosas comienzan a tornarse negras y el peligro les pisa los talones a nuestros héroes y su nueva amiga.**

 **¿Quieren saber que pasará? Esperen a mi próxima actualización.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	12. Una muestra de afecto

_**Hola mis lectores. Hasta que POR FIN logré actualizar este fic. Lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto, pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones... podré actualizar un poco más. Espero que este capitulo les guste.**_

* * *

12- Una muestra de afecto

\- ¡Maldita sea! – exclamó Knuckles - ¡Esas cosas de nuevo!

\- ¿Pero qué son? – preguntó Rouge con cierto temor reflejado en su voz.

\- ¡No cambies el tema! – gritó el equidna sin soltarla - ¡Dame las esmeraldas!

\- ¡Olvídalo! – respondió Rouge.

El forcejeo entre ellos continuó unos segundos, hasta que Knuckles logró halarla con tanta fuerza que ella dejó caer las esmeraldas al vacío.

\- ¡Me hiciste perder mis nuevas joyas! – se quejó Rouge.

\- Fue un placer – respondió Knuckles, al mismo tiempo que la soltaba con desprecio y se lanzaba al vacío detrás de las esmeraldas.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo? – preguntó Calipso tan asustada como sorprendida por aquella extraña pelea y por el hecho de ver a aquel equidna lanzarse sin titubear al vacío para atrapar las gemas.

\- Descuida, ayudaremos a este fanfarrón – respondió Sonic guiñándole un ojo.

El Tornado X redujo su velocidad para acercarse con más precisión a Knuckles, el cual aun cayendo, logró alcanzar cuatro esmeraldas, pero las otras tres acabaron perdidas en el bosque.

\- ¡Oye, estúpido! – le gritó Sonic - ¿Necesitas equipo de rescate?

El Tornado X pasó cerca del equidna, logrando que este cayera sobre una de las alas, con cuatro brillantes gemas en sus manos.

\- Faltan tres – reclamó molesto.

\- Al menos no las perdiste todas – se burló Sonic.

El equidna le lanzó una mirada fulminante al erizo, el cuál no se inmutó.

\- ¡Debemos alcanzar a esos monstruos! – dijo Amy con voz enojada - ¡Se las verán con nosotros por venir hasta aquí!

\- Andando – dijo Tails – Gracias a las esmeraldas lograremos ir más rápido y mejorar nuestros ataques.

Asomando levemente la cabeza, Tails soltó el volante y estiró su mano hacia Knuckles para que le entregara las esmeraldas.

\- ¡Ten! – le dijo Knuckles – Es hora de acabar con esas cosas.

Tails las recibió y regresando a su puesto, oprimió un botón color rojo que había al lado del volante. Debajo del radar, apareció una pequeña bandeja con siete orificios. Colocó allí las esmeraldas que tenía y cerró la bandeja.

\- ¡Prepárense! – dijo Tails con aquel entusiasmo que todos amaban - ¡Ahora estamos listos!

Calipso observó aquel espacio donde la bandeja se había introducido, viendo como un fuerte resplandor que cegó por unos momentos a todos, comenzaba a brotar.

El Tornado X nuevamente se transformó. Esta vez, sus alas aumentaron notoriamente su tamaño, siendo el doble de grandes y gruesas que antes. Sus motores se fortalecieron volviéndose más resistentes en caso de que les dispararan o golpearan. Debajo de las alas, un gran número de misiles se instaló y en la nariz del avión, surgieron dos pequeñas pistolas láser. Un solo disparo podía aniquilar fácilmente a cualquiera.

\- ¡Vámonos! – gritó Knuckles una vez terminada la transformación de aquel avión.

La aeronave y sus ocupantes se dirigieron hacia aquellas criaturas truculentas, con el único objetivo de destruirlas.

Bajo el azote del viento salvaje, el cielo cubierto de mantas color sangre y aquellos monstruos amenazando la estabilidad y paz del planeta, Sonic y su equipo de batalla se disponían a luchar una vez más por la vida y salvar a su planeta.

\- ¡Vamos Tails! – exclamó Sonic - ¡Intenta acercarte a esas cosas!

Tails asintió con la cabeza y aumentando la velocidad, se aproximó hacia las criaturas, las cuales parecían huir de ellos, aunque no era así.

Sonic se puso de pie y desde el ala del avión donde se encontraba, realizó un Spin Dash, arrojándose contra una de las bestias.

Pese a lo enorme que era aquella criatura, Sonic logró herirla y una vez que acabó su movimiento, aterrizó en la cabeza de la serpiente con aspecto monstruoso, con la intención de llamar su atención.

\- ¡Oye cara de lagartija! ¡A ver que tan rápido eres! – le gritó Sonic con burla.

La criatura reaccionó de forma enfurecida y despiadada. Lanzando un ensordecedor grito, agitó violentamente su cabeza, arrojando a Sonic al aire. El erizo reaccionó rápidamente y luego de dar un giro en el aire, se lanzó hacia abajo, cayendo sobre la espalda del monstruo. Observó al Tornado X acercarse hacia donde él se encontraba.

\- ¡Tails! – gritó el erizo - ¡Dispárales ahora!

Tails no lograba escucharlo muy bien debido a lo lejos que se encontraba, pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Oprimió un botón que se hallaba cerca del radar, provocando que tres misiles fueran disparados desde la nave, directamente hacia la criatura.

Sonic comenzó a correr sobre la piel escamosa de la larga espalda de aquel monstruo y cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la cola, o mejor dicho cadena enganchada a la carne de aquel engendro, saltó sin inconvenientes, cayendo al vacío. Al mismo tiempo, los misiles se estrellaban sobre aquel ser deforme y oscuro, causándole que lanzara un grito de dolor, antes de que una fuerte explosión causada por los misiles arrojados contra el cuerpo serpenteante y escamoso de aquel ser, se viera y escuchara, causando una enorme esfera de humo y fuego en el aire.

Sonic aterrizó sobre una de las alas del Tornado X, cuando este estuvo lo bastante cerca y desde allí, observó aquel desagradable espectáculo.

\- Uno menos – musitó algo aliviado.

Calipso había observado todo lo ocurrido en profundo silencio. Por alguna razón, sentía que aquellas criaturas estaban buscando algo… o a alguien. Algo poderoso. Algo que Marina necesitaba. De solo pensar eso y recordar aquel nombre sentía escalofríos.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Amy, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Eh? Ah si, eso creo – respondió torpemente bajando la mirada.

\- ¡Aun falta una criatura por destruir! – dijo Tails con voz preocupada - Será mejor que aterricemos y…

\- ¡Tails, cuidado! – gritó Calipso al ver el peligro que se acercaba.

Tails giró la cabeza hacia la derecha para soltar un grito de terror. La otra criatura, visiblemente disgustada y enfadada, lanzaba un grito horripilante para luego arrojar por su boca de lagarto, una enorme esfera color rojo en dirección hacia el Tornado X. Tails realizó una rápida maniobra y desvió el curso de la nave y esquivando aquella esfera, cuyo aterrizaje fue el bosque, causando un gran estruendo seguido de un incendio de aspecto voraz.

\- Eso estuvo cerca – dijo Sonic desde afuera y exhalando un largo suspiro.

\- ¡Esas cosas son peores de lo que me imaginaba! – gritó Knuckles desde la otra ala del avión transformado.

\- ¡¿Dónde está?! – se sorprendió Sonic - ¡Estaba aquí hace unos segundos!

Efectivamente, la otra criatura que había logrado atacarlos, aunque por suerte sin éxito, se había desvanecido. Igual que la primera vez.

\- Intentaré ubicarla – dijo Tails – No debe haber ido lejos.

El zorrito de dos colas, volvió a aumentar la velocidad y se dirigió hacia arriba, en un intento de ubicar a aquel monstruo desde mayores alturas, de este modo, simplificaría su trabajo de búsqueda.

Cuando llegaron a un punto lo bastante alto como para que el bosque se viera tan pequeño como un jardín de hormigas, redujo la velocidad y comenzó a buscar a aquel enemigo mortal.

\- Mantengan los ojos abiertos – dijo Knuckles – Puede aparecer en cualquier parte y en cualquier momento.

\- Tengo miedo – murmuró Cream. Calipso escuchó aquella cálida e indefensa vocecita y con delicadeza tomó a Cream y la sentó en su regazo para abrazarla tiernamente.

\- Tranquila – murmuró la joven – Estaremos bien.

Pese a lo peligrosa que era la situación, las palabras de Calipso lograron reconfortar a Cream, quien se acurrucó en los brazos de la joven y cerró los ojos. Amy las observó por un momento y sonrió dulcemente ante aquella escena.

Con excepción de la conejita, todos buscaban, algo nerviosos, algún rastro de esa criatura, pero no se veía nada de nada. Además, la escasez de luz provocada por el truculento cielo, complicaba más la búsqueda.

\- Es inútil – murmuró Amy – No logro encontrarla.

\- Tranquila Amy – la animó Tails, aunque él tampoco sentía mucha tranquilidad – Pronto la hallaremos.

Un estruendo parecido a una estructura de metal cuando recibe un golpe tras otro, se escuchó a lo lejos y aquel sonido perturbador llegó a los oídos de Sonic. Dirigió su mirada hacia abajo para observar el espectáculo más extraño de todos.

\- ¡Allí! – gritó apuntando hacia donde estaba mirando - ¡La encontré!

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia donde apuntaba Sonic. Lo que vieron no podía tener explicación: la criatura había enganchado la cadena oxidada que llevaba por cola a… ¡La base de Eggman! La intentaba arrancar con toda su fuerza, hasta que esta se desprendió del suelo.

\- ¡Esto no tiene sentido! – se asombró Knuckles, mientras la criatura comenzaba a elevarse hacia arriba, con la base aun enganchada a su cola de cadena.

\- Creo… que yo si lo entiendo – musitó Calipso.

\- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Amy.

\- Esa base… ¿A quién le pertenece? – preguntó Calipso.

\- Es la base central del Doctor Eggman, el villano más peligroso de nuestro mundo – contestó Amy.

\- Siempre intenta conquistar nuestro planeta y termina fracasando – agregó Tails – pero es muy persistente. Lo vuelve a intentar una y otra vez. Y sus planes a veces pueden ser realmente peligrosos.

\- Creo que ya sé porqué esa criatura está arrancando la base de su enemigo – dijo Calipso.

\- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó Cream con curiosidad.

\- No – respondió la rebelde – pero tengo mis teorías.

\- ¿Cuáles son? – intervino Tails con interés notable.

\- Marina tal vez envió a esas criaturas a buscar ayuda de otros seres iguales a ella – dijo Calipso – Quizás, sus fuerzas se agotan y necesita más. O tal vez… es una forma de prevenir.

\- ¿Prevenir? – repitió Cream confundida.

\- Marina es ambiciosa y egoísta ante todo – explicó la joven – Y lo que menos quiere es que alguien le arrebate el poder. Es probable que planee eliminar o utilizar a otros seres oscuros o villanos del universo, si resulta ser una amenaza para sus planes de conquista.

Los demás la miraron con expresión de sorpresa. Si Marina era capaz de hacer eso con quienes poseían una mente tan malévola como ella, era mejor no imaginarse de que era capaz de hacer con sus enemigos y Calipso era uno de ellos.

\- No estoy segura si es así – finalizó ella – pero cualquier cosa que sea, ella está detrás de todo. No es de casualidad que ese monstruo está aquí.

Otro rugido casi demoníaco los alertó de que algo estaba pasando. Dirigieron la mirada hacia donde estaba la criatura, para ver como esta irradiaba un brillo de color violeta hacia la base, a través de sus ojos, para luego extraer de ahí, lo que parecía una persona.

\- ¡Miren, lo atrapó! – gritó Tails - ¡Esa cosa tiene a Eggman!

\- ¡Qué alguien me explique qué demonios está pasando! – gritó Sonic, mientras golpeaba el vidrio de la cubierta alertando a los demás.

Calipso se acercó para que lograra escucharla, pese a la pared de transparente vidrio. Tenía que explicarle lo que tal vez ocurría, pues su anterior explicación no había llegado a los oídos de él.

\- ¡Es un plan de Marina! – gritó - ¡Ella está detrás de este ataque!

\- ¿Y qué demonios ganará secuestrando al idiota de Eggman? – preguntó el erizo azul alterado - ¿Nos quiere hacer un favor o qué?

\- No estoy segura, pero no será nada bueno – respondió Calipso.

Sonic comprendió que, aunque el escenario era confuso, si se analizaba tenía lógica en cierto sentido. Si Marina se llevaba consigo otra fuerza del mal, podía obtener mucho a su favor.

Todos vieron como la criatura enrollaba con su cola de cadena la base que había arrancado y con el rayo de sus ojos se llevaba al enemigo más peligroso de Mobius.

\- ¡Hay que detenerlo! – gritó Knuckles.

El Tornado X aumentó su velocidad y se dirigió rápidamente hacia aquella bestia con el objetivo de destruirla. Era todo lo que importaba.

La nave se acercaba cada vez más. Esta vez, dispararían cerca de la cara de la bestia para despistarla y luego arrojarle los misiles para matarla de una vez y acabar con esa pesadilla.

Cuando el Tornado X estuvo a unos pocos metros de la cabeza del monstruo, disparó con los pequeños cañones láser una y otra vez, hasta que la bestia arrojó un grito de molestia, pero no soltó la base enganchada a su cola.

\- ¡Bien! – dijo Tails - ¡Ahora podemos atacarla!

\- ¡Tails! – gritó Sonic desde afuera.

El zorrito vio como la criatura viraba la cara, para verlos a ellos, rugir una vez más y arrojarles otra gran esfera de color rojo. Por suerte, Tails reaccionó a tiempo y desvió el curso de la nave para así esquivar el ataque, dar media vuelta y acelerar con la intención de salir de allí.

\- ¿Qué haces? – gritó Knuckles - ¡Debemos destruirlo!

\- ¡No ahora! – contestó Tails alzando la voz – Debemos conseguir que nos pierda de vista para poder atacarlo otra vez. Regresaremos y nos ocultaremos en el bosque.

Pese a que no era una estrategia muy confiable, no tenían otra mejor idea. Tails dirigió el avión hacia el bosque. El monstruo seguía rugiendo conforme se alejaban de él.

\- ¿Creen que ya no nos ve? – preguntó Amy cuando ya se habían alejado bastante.

\- No lo creo ¡Miren! – exclamó Calipso.

Tails giró la cabeza hacia atrás para entender a que se refería Calipso, quien también tenía la mirada clavada hacia la parte trasera del exterior de la nave. No pudo evitar soltar un grito de miedo al ver que la bestia seguía en su mismo lugar… y desde allí seguía arrojando aquellas mortales esferas rojas.

\- ¡Knuckles, Sonic! ¡Sujétense! – gritó Tails.

Ambos mencionados comprendieron lo que el zorrito quería hacer y con un gesto afirmativo hecho con la cabeza, se sujetaron de las alas del avión con todas sus fuerzas. Ahora la situación sería mucho más peligrosa.

Tails comenzó a maniobrar como todo un experto su avión, esquivando una por una las esferas rojas, a la vez que intentaba reducir la velocidad para aterrizar en el bosque sin estrellarse.

\- Hora de aterrizar – avisó con cierto nerviosismo.

Los demás se sujetaron con fuerza de sus asientos y solo pudieron observar como Tails aterrizaba de forma algo compleja el Tornado X en medio de un sector lleno de frondosos árboles, eso les ayudaría a ocultarse. Luego de aterrizar de manera algo brusca, un silencio incómodo los rodeó de inmediato. Una sensación de que un ataque inesperado ocurriría en cualquier segundo, los invadía a todos.

\- ¿Están todos bien? – preguntó Tails rompiendo el silencio.

\- Creo que si – respondió Calipso por todos.

\- Buen aterrizaje – respondió Sonic desde afuera, recibiendo una sonrisa disimulada de su amigo.

\- ¿Ahora qué? – se quejó Knuckles.

\- Debemos pensar en un plan – sugirió Amy.

Un desagradable sonido que les resultaba ya muy familiar se escuchó desde los oscuros cielos. El sonido iba acompañado de otra esfera roja que Sonic logró divisar a lo lejos.

\- Pues yo tengo uno – dijo Sonic a los demás - ¡Salgamos de aquí!

Los demás no necesitaron más explicación, pues todos habían visto la enorme esfera dirigirse hacia ellos. Salieron rápidamente del avión. Calipso tomó en brazos a Cream, Sonic cogió de la mano a Amy, Tails utilizó sus colas para elevarse en el aire y Knuckles solo lanzó gruñidos de rabia ante todo lo que estaba pasando. Todo el grupo echó a correr, alejándose del Tornado X y adentrándose en la profundidad del bosque bañado en sombras. Calipso, aun llevando en brazos a Cream vio que Tails iba volando sobre su cabeza.

\- ¡Tails, tu avión se destruirá! – le dijo desde abajo.

\- Ustedes son más importantes que cualquier otra cosa – respondió Tails con un dejo de tristeza en su voz y su mirada - ¡No voy a perder otro amigo!

"¿Otro amigo?" se extrañó Calipso. Ella no conocía mucho a Tails ni a nadie de ese planeta. Solo con Amy y Cream había conversado un poco más sobre temas personales, pero no así con los otros. Esas palabras que Tails había dicho, le hicieron comprender que algo relacionado con la pérdida de un ser querido estaba afectándolo.

\- ¿Acaso tú…? – le preguntó de forma incompleta, causando que Tails se acercara más para escuchar la interrogante. Pero al hacerlo, ella sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho, como si le hubiesen clavado una daga en el corazón. No tuvo que pensar mucho para darse cuenta que estaba percibiendo y sintiendo el dolor de Tails. Esto provocó que dejara de correr y caer de rodillas, aun con Cream en sus brazos.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Tails aterrizando a su lado. Nunca la había visto en ese estado, durante el breve tiempo que llevaba de conocerla.

\- ¿Te duele algo? – preguntó Cream separándose de los brazos de Calipso y poniéndose de pie al lado de ella.

\- Tails… algo… te… está doliendo – musitó la joven con la voz entrecortada.

\- ¿Qué? – se extrañó el zorrito.

\- Llévate a Cream – pidió Calipso – Llévatela. Los estoy retrasando.

\- ¡No! – dijo él con actitud rotunda - ¡No te voy a dejar aquí!

\- Estaré bien. Por favor llévate a Cream – insistió – Confía en mí.

Tails la miró con tristeza. Algo le estaba ocurriendo, algo malo y ella prefería arriesgar su vida por la de ellos.

\- Lo haré – contestó con un nudo en la garganta.

\- ¡Tails! ¡No! – fueron las únicas palabras de Cream cuando él la tomó en brazos, volviendo a utilizar sus colas para elevarse junto a ella, alejándose de Calipso. Cream le dirigió una mirada bañada en lágrimas antes de aferrarse con fuerza a Tails, quien luchaba por no llorar.

Calipso los vio alejarse, sintiendo como el dolor en su pecho se apagaba lentamente hasta desvanecerse. Suspiró aliviada. Pero a sus espaldas, escuchó el ruido de una fuerte explosión. Volteó la cabeza hacia atrás, para ver con horror que la esfera ya se había estrellado contra el Tornado X, provocando que una ola de fuego se esparciera para convertir aquella zona del bosque en cenizas en tan solo segundos. La rebelde vio con miedo como aquella ola de fuego mortífera comenzaba a acercarse cada vez a mayor velocidad. Dominada por el pánico, empezó a correr. El bosque ahora le parecía una cueva eterna o un laberinto sin salida y su cuerpo se sentía débil. Sentir el dolor ajeno también la agotaba físicamente. Se desplomó en el suelo y con lágrimas en los ojos, vio como el fuego corría furioso y despiadado por el bosque para hacerla perecer. Este era el final. Jamás volvería a casa o vería otra vez a su hermana ni a todos aquellos seres tan gentiles que había conocido en Mobius. Sonic, Amy, Cream, Tails, incluso Knuckles con su mal carácter. Ellos al menos estaban a salvo, pues habían sido más rápidos y tal vez habían encontrado un sitio donde refugiarse. Ella no había tenido oportunidad. Nunca la tuvo.

\- Gracias… - dijo mientras se volteaba para quedar de espaldas y así, fuera el cielo lo último que vieran sus ojos antes de cerrarse para siempre.

Una corriente de aire cálido azotó su cara sin lastimarla, haciéndola juntar sus manos y cerrar con fuerza los ojos. Estaba lista para recibir a la muerte.

Pero ocurrió algo prodigioso e inesperado. En vez de morir, sintió que alguien la levantaba del suelo para cargarla en sus brazos y salir de allí a una velocidad increíble.

Lo primero que pudo hacer al reaccionar tras el extraño acontecimiento, fue aferrarse a quien la sostenía. No abrió los ojos de inmediato.

Supuso quien era, cuando sintió el viento en su rostro y su cabello como si fuera a una incalculable velocidad. Solo existía un ser que podía correr así de rápido.

Abrió los ojos, creyendo que se encontraría con los ojos color verde esmeralda de aquel erizo que prometió ayudarla. Pero su sorpresa llegó en ese momento. Aquel ser que la llevaba en brazos, alejándola del incendio voraz y salvándole la vida, era el mismo erizo que con aquellos ojos carmín le había sido indiferente la primera vez.

\- Shadow… - musitó ella antes de volver a cerrar los ojos y esperar a que el peligro se alejara de ambos.

* * *

 _ **Y... fin del capitulo 12 ¿Qué les pareció?**_

 _ **Bueno, además de mi regreso a mis escritos, debo avisarles que este fic... está lejos de terminar. He logrado avanzar bastante escribiendo a mano, así que ya les tengo varias sorpresas. Pero tendrán que esperar xD. Los espero en un próximo capitulo. Saludos!**_


	13. El corazón que hay en ti

**Hola de nuevo mis amados lectores. Uuuufff! Cuantos meses sin actualizar esta historia. En verdad, me disculpo con aquellos que se han interesado en este fic. El tiempo no estaba a mi favor xD. Espero que puedan disfrutar de este capitulo.**

* * *

13- El corazón que hay en ti

Le tomó unos segundos alejarse del bosque en llamas, para dirigirse a las montañas con ella en sus brazos y solo se detuvo al verse fuera de peligro. Calipso no lo había soltado y por alguna razón, le aterraba hacerlo. El haber estado tan cerca de la muerte había sido algo que jamás olvidaría. Ni siquiera cuando luchaba junto a los rebeldes había estado tan cerca de morir, pues su hermana mayor había sido la responsable de protegerla de todo peligro mortal.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, para encontrarse con el cielo y las nubes apagadas aun de color sangre corriendo a favor del viento que ya había calmado su ira. Desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, para comprobar que se encontraba en un lugar extremadamente alto y que ahora, aquel bosque envuelto en llamas furiosas solo se veía desde lejos. Giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado, para encontrarse con la fría mirada de Shadow. Entonces tomó conciencia de que aún seguía aferrada a él, mientras este la sostenía con indiferencia en sus brazos. Lo soltó y se apartó rápidamente de él, poniéndose de pie.

\- ¡Lo siento! – se escapó de sus labios.

\- Descuida – respondió el erizo cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba fijo hacia delante, fingiendo ignorarla.

Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra y en el ambiente se percibía una fuerte tensión. Calipso se sentó en sus rodillas para quedar a la altura de Shadow. Intentó decir algo, pero sus labios se sellaron.

\- ¿Qué? – se exaltó Shadow al sentir la mirada de ella sobre su persona.

\- ¿Por qué… lo hiciste? – musitó ella.

\- ¿Cómo dices? – se extrañó Shadow.

\- Tú… me salvaste – balbuceó la joven.

\- Solo te vi por casualidad en el suelo – se excusó él – Solo te saqué de ahí y ya.

\- No – contradijo Calipso – No te creo. Debes tener otros motivos.

Shadow le lanzó una mirada fulminante, asustándola y dándole a entender que era mejor no preguntarle de momento. Desvió la mirada y sus ojos cafés volvieron a mirar el cielo, el cuál iba cambiando a un color azul oscuro, las nubes se desvanecían dejando ver las estrellas y la luna. La calma se estableció nuevamente para Mobius… momentáneamente.

Shadow la miró disimuladamente de reojo mientras ella admiraba el cielo con una sonrisa inocente y triste. Nuevamente, Shadow vio una imagen borrosa que se cruzó por su mente. Era la misma chica de cabello rubio y ojos color cielo. Otra vez le sonreía.

\- Shadow… - decía con una voz angelical – No olvides tu promesa…

Lanzó un grito al cortarse la imagen como si se apagara la pantalla de una computadora de un solo golpe. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, cayendo al suelo de rodillas, nuevamente invadido por aquellos insoportables mareos.

\- ¡Shadow! – exclamó Calipso acercándose con cuidado. Aun no confiaba en él. No por el momento.

\- ¡Estoy bien! – le gritó el erizo - ¡Solo déjame!

\- ¡No! – le contestó ella poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros.

El ardor que sintió cuando lo conoció se manifestó nuevamente en su pecho, pero esta vez quería ser fuerte. Lucharía contra ese dolor que no le pertenecía.

\- Te está doliendo – gritó ella - ¡Puedo sentirlo!

\- ¡Aléjate! – respondió él retirando sus manos de su cabeza y tomándole las muñecas a Calipso - ¡No sabes lo que dices!

\- Quiero… ayudarte… - dijo ella con voz cansada, para después soltar a Shadow y desplomarse inconsciente, frente al individuo.

Shadow dio un paso hacia atrás, con los ojos muy abiertos. No entendía que le había pasado a aquella joven. Se acercó a esta, corriendo un mechón de cabello de aquel rostro para ver en el mismo, una expresión de sufrimiento.

No entendía a que se refería ella. Por qué había dicho todas esas cosas. O por qué se había desmayado. Sin duda, era una joven muy extraña.

Sintió como el dolor de cabeza y los mareos se iban aplacando hasta desvanecerse por completo. Soltó un suspiro de fastidio.

\- Será mejor que te lleve con los otros – le dijo a la joven inerte – No quiero más problemas con ese faker.

Se disponía a levantarla del suelo, cuando una voz detrás de él lo obligó a voltearse rápidamente.

\- ¡Vaya! Que muchacho tan travieso – rió la voz femenina. Otra vez se trataba de Rouge.

\- ¿No te dije que te alejaras de mi? – amenazó Shadow con voz prepotente.

\- No sabía que aun tuvieras interés en una chica – se burló Rouge.

\- ¡No seas estúpida! – contestó Shadow con desprecio – Solo la encontré y ya.

\- No tienes que ser grosero – alegó la murciélago – Solo fue un comentario.

\- La llevaré con los otros – sentenció el erizo – Te recomiendo que no me sigas.

\- Tal vez… con esto te vaya mejor – dijo ella, para luego lanzarle con desdén una esmeralda caos de resplandeciente color amarillo.

\- ¿De dónde la sacaste? – le preguntó Shadow mientras recibía aquella joya en sus manos.

\- Eso no es de importancia – contestó ella – Recuerda que soy una profesional, cariño.

Luego de estas coquetas palabras, la murciélago se elevó delicadamente, alejándose de allí. Shadow la vio alejarse y al desaparecer, desvió la mirada hacia la brillante esmeralda que portaba ahora consigo.

"Algo está tramando" pensó con algo de inquietud. Rouge jamás ofrecía sus servicios sin una recompensa a cambio. Enfocó su atención hacia la joven aun desmayada, se acercó de manera cuidadosa hacia ella y la levantó del suelo. Con un brazo sostuvo a la joven y con su otra mano libre levantó la esmeralda caos.

\- ¡Control Caos! – gritó. La esmeralda emitió un brillante resplandor que envolvió a Shadow y Calipso, haciéndolos desaparecer de allí. Ambos reaparecieron entre unos frondosos materiales. Calipso aun estaba inconsciente. Shadow buscó con la mirada y no tardó en encontrar lo que buscaba. A unos metros más adelante, cerca de un acantilado estaban Sonic y los demás.

Nuevamente tomó a Calipso en sus brazos y la llevó a paso lento hacia el grupo que parecía discutir de forma acalorada. No pudo evitar escuchar algunas palabras.

\- ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! – le gritaba Amy a Tails - ¡¿Por qué la dejaste sola?!

\- ¡Perdónenme! – contestó Tails temblando de pies a cabeza - ¡Nunca creí que esto pasaría!

\- Estoy segura que ella está bien – dijo Cream intentando calmar la situación ensombrecida por las dudas y el miedo.

\- ¡Sonic y yo la buscamos por cada sector de ese bosque en llamas! – cortó Knuckles opacando el optimismo de Cream - ¡Pero acéptenlo! Las llamas la mataron.

\- ¡Volveré a buscar! – dijo Sonic, negándose a la idea de que Calipso estuviese muerta.

\- ¿Qué? – soltó Amy, mientras el miedo se posaba en sus ojos.

\- Aunque tarde meses, la voy a encontrar – prosiguió el erizo azul – Nunca debí dejarla atrás. Esto es mi culpa.

\- No Sonic – le contradijo Tails – No tenías como saber lo que podría pasar…

\- ¡Cállate! – exigió Amy fuera de si – Tú sabes que debiste haberla ayudado ¡Aunque te lo hubiera negado mil veces, debiste sacarla de allí!

Tails bajó la mirada y sus ojos se cubrieron de gotas cristalinas.

\- ¿En qué estabas pensando idiota? – la voz de la eriza estaba llena de odio - ¡Tal vez ahora esté muerta! ¡Eres un egoísta…!

\- ¡Basta! – le gritó Sonic a Amy evidentemente enojado y hartado de su actitud infantil y descontrolada hacia su hermanito - ¡Deja de tratarlo mal! Él no quiso ser malo. Cometió un error. Eso es todo. ¡Así que deja de restregárselo en la cara! ¡No tienes derecho!

Amy miró fijamente al erizo azul y su profundo rencor y rabia comenzó a derretirse para cederle el paso a la culpa y las lágrimas. Ahora Sonic debía odiarla por gritarle a Tails. La culpa aterrizó sobre ella como si una roca la hubiese aplastado. Bajó la cabeza y se negó a responder.

\- Volveré a buscarla – insistió Sonic – Juro que la encontraré

\- Ya me adelanté, faker – interrumpió una voz fría que dejó a todos desconcertados. Las miradas se enfocaron hacia atrás para encontrarse con la presencia de Shadow. Pero hubo algo más que los dejó aun más asombrados que antes. En los brazos del erizo negro, se encontraba la joven Calipso, sin un rasguño y al parecer inconsciente.

\- Está viva… - musitó Tails aliviado, mientras la culpa de haberla abandonado en el bosque se caía de sus hombros.

\- ¡Calipso! – gritó Amy.

Sonic no dijo nada. Se acercó a Shadow y dirigió su mirada tranquila a la joven desmayada.

\- Gracias… - le dijo a su rival, mirándolo fijo.

\- No me agradezcas – respondió este con voz endurecida – Solo asegúrate de que no haga estupideces como tú.

Sonic sonrió levemente. Shadow le entregó a Calipso y el erizo azul la recibió con delicadeza, sosteniéndola en sus brazos. Nadie dijo una palabra al respecto.

\- ¿Por qué la salvaste? – le preguntó directamente Sonic a su némesis. En su voz se distinguía cierta desconfianza al respecto.

\- ¿Eso te importa, faker? – contestó Shadow.

\- No – contestó Sonic con burla – Solo no entiendo como el erizo menos empático del universo, salvó a una chica desconocida.

\- ¡No la salvé! – gritó Shadow – Solo la encontré en el bosque y ya.

\- Si claro, lo que digas – se burló Sonic con sarcasmo – Al menos nos ahorraste el trabajo.

\- Espero no verte de nuevo – contestó Shadow y dándole la espalda a su adversario, volvió a adentrarse en el bosque.

\- ¡Shadow espera! – le gritó Tails, desconcertando a sus amigos.

\- ¿Qué haces? – le cuestionó Knuckles.

\- Es algo personal – respondió Tails algo desanimado, para luego elevarse en el cielo gracias a sus colas y salir detrás del erizo negro.

Shadow no volteó la mirada en ningún momento. Continuo sin un rumbo fijo reduciendo la velocidad, la prisa no lo acechaba. Su camino se vio interrumpido repentinamente por la presencia de un zorrito de dos colas que aterrizó frente a él.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora? – preguntó Shadow con enfado.

\- Esto te pertenece – contestó Tails con voz indiferente e inexpresiva, mientras extendía su mano derecha hacia delante. En ella, estaban las argollas de Shadow. Este ultimo se sintió asombrado, pero ocultó su emoción bajo un antifaz de frialdad.

\- Pudiste ahorrarte la molestia – contestó.

\- Tómalo como agradecimiento – dijo Tails – Por salvar a nuestra amiga.

Le arrojó las argollas, cayendo estas a los pies del erizo. Luego, el zorrito redirigió su camino hacia el lado contrario de Shadow y sin decir más, se fue de allí con una expresión seria en el rostro. Shadow lo ignoró por completo, recogió lo que le pertenecía y se las colocó en sus muñecas.

\- Vaya. Parece que te fue mal con ella – dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas. La dueña de aquella voz ya comenzaba a volverse un fastidio.

\- Parece que te gusta hacerme enojar – le contestó sin voltear a verla.

\- Vine a cobrar mis servicios – ordenó Rouge con voz seductora.

\- Supuse que lo harías – contestó Shadow – Pero no estoy de humor. Olvida que te pagaré por una esmeralda caos.

\- Eres un malagradecido – contestó Rouge bastante molesta, pero no sorprendida.

\- Llámame como quieras – contestó el erizo, mientras retomaba su marcha y se alejaba de allí.

\- Me debes una – murmuró ella al aire. Alzó las alas y emprendió el vuelo.

Sobrevoló el bosque y desde allí, pudo observar a Sonic y a sus camaradas. Decidió ignorarlos, hasta que distinguió a alguien que el erizo azul sostenía en sus brazos. Una joven. ¡La misma que Shadow tenía a su lado cuando lo encontró!

\- ¿A qué estás jugando Shadow? – murmuró con una sonrisa maliciosa. Se acercó con disimulo para escuchar lo que aquel grupo platicaba. Si es que así se le podía llamar.

\- ¿Qué ocurre con este sujeto? – preguntó Knuckles con voz agitada - ¡Está completamente loco!

\- Primero nos ayuda… de seguro nos traicionará si nos fiamos de él – aseguró Amy.

\- No sin un aliado – aseguró Sonic – Y sin Eggman, dudo mucho que nos lleve ventaja.

\- Pero no hay nada que explique por qué la salvó – intervino Tails refiriéndose a Calipso.

\- ¡Olvídense de ese sujeto! – exigió Sonic ya bastante exaltado – Ahora debemos dejar que Calipso descanse y nosotros idear un plan para ayudarla.

\- Será difícil sin las esmeraldas – objetó Cream – Se perdieron en el incendio.

\- No lo creo – contestó Tails, para luego enseñar sus manos que había mantenido detrás de su espalda, las cuales ahora estaban ocupadas por cuatro relucientes esmeraldas. Las había escondido en sus colas.

\- ¡Lograste rescatarlas cuando huimos! – se asombró Sonic - ¡Buen trabajo amigo!

Tails sonrió levemente, mientras el brillo de aquellas joyas cautivaba a todos, incluyendo a una experta ladrona, quien vio aquella situación como una tentadora oportunidad de negociación. Solo necesitaba… una victima.

* * *

 **Y bien… este fue el 13º capitulo de esta historia. Me alegro de por fin estar de regreso. Y al parecer, las cosas se ven algo tensas para nuestros personajes, especialmente para Shadow ¿Qué es lo que lo motivó a salvar a Calipso?**

 **Por otra parte, Rouge ve esta desgracia como una oportunidad de sacar un buen provecho ¿Qué hará para inclinar la balanza a su favor?**

 **Esperen una próxima actualización para saberlo.**

 **Saludos!**


	14. Verdades que duelen

**Hola mis lectores. Una vez más, he actualizado esta historia ¿Sorpresa? Tan poco tiempo. Digamos que "tiempo libre" decidió acompañarme esta vez.**

 **Y sin más que agregar, vamos al fic. Espero que les guste xD**

* * *

14- Verdades que duelen

Un leve dolor de cabeza se manifestó al recuperar el conocimiento. Entreabrió los ojos, recibiendo un fuerte resplandor de luz que se posó indiferente sobre estos, atravesando sus hermosas pestañas. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, para después parpadear con lentitud hasta que aquella luz ya no le fue tan molesta.

Su mirada apuntó hacia arriba. Solo pudo ver un sencillo techo de resistente madera. Sonrió levemente. Sabía que nuevamente estaba a salvo.

Bajó lentamente la mirada, recorriendo la habitación completa. Realmente era de aspecto acogedor y seguro. Además, tenía un color rosa que le fascinaba. Incluso las sábanas de la cama donde reposaba su cuento eran de color rosa.

Se incorporó con lentitud, pues aun sentía dolor en su cabeza, aunque ya no era tan intenso como antes. A su lado, en la pared, una pequeña ventana dejaba ver la tibia mañana que la invitaba a salir y conocer el exterior de aquel planeta desconocido para ella.

\- Veo que despertaste.

Se sobresaltó levemente al escuchar eso. Giró la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto para encontrarse con la sonrisa divertida de Sonic, quien estaba apoyado de espaldas sobre el marco de la entrada.

\- Hola – musitó ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- Te ves muy bonita cuando sonríes – halagó el erizo azul.

Calipso se sonrojó ante el cumplido y desvió la mirada hacia abajo. Nunca nadie antes le había dicho algo así y para ella había sido tan lindo y halagador como algo vergonzoso.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Sonic cambiando el tema.

\- Bastante bien – respondió la joven.

\- Anoche nos preocupaste a todos – comentó él con cierta seriedad.

\- Lo lamento – musitó ella con voz temblorosa. Bajó la cabeza, levantó sus rodillas y con sus brazos las abrazó, ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas.

\- Oye, tranquila – dijo Sonic acercándose a la joven. Apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de ella – Lo importante es que estás bien.

Calipso levantó la cabeza y miró con duda y a la vez con dulzura a aquel erizo.

\- Gracias por no abandonarme – le agradeció en un susurro.

Sonic le dirigió una mirada amable y le guiñó un ojo.

\- Sonic – murmuró ella con cierto nerviosismo - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- ¿Qué sucede? – inquirió el erizo con cierta preocupación.

\- ¿Qué… qué es lo que… ocurre con ese erizo negro? – titubeó ella con evidente temor a la reacción de su acompañante.

\- Shadow… - murmuró Sonic desviando la mirada. Ese nombre era capaz de provocarle escalofríos en algunas ocasiones, pero obviamente, no se lo iba a decir a los demás.

\- Si. Él – musitó la joven, mientras colocaba sus dedos en sus labios con un gesto nervioso.

\- ¿Te hizo algo? – preguntó Sonic levemente exaltado.

\- No – dijo Calipso negando con la cabeza – pero… pude percibir su dolor otra vez.

\- Quien lo diría – comentó Sonic con tono de sarcasmo y desprecio – Así que esa roca tiene sentimientos después de todo.

\- Sonic regañó ella con suavidad – Quiero que me digas que pasó con él.

\- Eso es una idea terrible – negó el erizo azul con la cabeza. Retrocedió un paso. Esa petición nunca había esperado escucharla. Menos aun de parte de Calipso.

\- Lo sé – aclaró ella aparentando estar tranquila – pero, yo fui capaz de descubrir que está lleno de dolor. Y si fue capaz de salvarme la vida…

\- ¡No confíes en él! – se apresuró a advertirle Sonic. No quería que por una acción de caridad, ella inmediatamente se hiciera una falsa imagen de su rival.

\- Por favor, ayúdame – suplicó ella.

\- Es difícil hacerlo si se trata de alguien que ha tratado de matarme – respondió Sonic llevando sus brazos a su nuca, en actitud despreocupada.

\- ¡¿C-Cómo?! – se aterró Calipso. Ella ya había oído por parte de los demás que Shadow no era de fiar y que si debía o quería atacar, no lo dudaba ni un segundo. Iba y lo hacía. Pero saber algo como esto, era diferente.

\- No te sorprendas. Jamás nos hemos llevado bien – agregó Sonic en tono de broma – aunque a veces se ha visto obligado a trabajar con nosotros.

\- Amy me dijo que él tuvo un pasado tortuoso – recordó la joven las palabras de la eriza rosa - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

\- Nadie lo sabe con exactitud – respondió el erizo – Además, no creo que debas preocuparte por ese sujeto. Piensa en tu hogar, en tu gente.

Aquellas palabras causaron que Calipso tensara los hombros.

\- No lo olvidó – musitó – No hay minuto que no piense en ellos. Pero ahora no sé como regresar. Mi nave se destruyó y el avión de Tails…

\- Eso ya está solucionado – interrumpió Sonic.

\- ¿Pero… cómo? – se extrañó Calipso.

\- Tails posee otra nave – explicó Sonic – El tifón azul.

\- ¿Tifón azul? – repitió Calipso extrañada por aquel nombre.

\- Es una nave mucho más grande y resistente que el Tornado X – relató el erizo – Con esa nave, podremos ir a tu planeta.

\- ¡Eso es fantástico! – se alegró Calipso, pero su sonrisa se esfumó a los segundos de aparecer – Espero que lleguemos pronto. Luego de que anoche esas criaturas escaparan con fuerzas enemigas…

Un silencio tenso se interpuso entre ambos. Calipso jugó nerviosa con sus dedos.

\- Calipso – habló Sonic, ganándose la atención de la aludida - ¿Por qué anoche estabas desmayada?

\- Fue por Shadow – musitó ella algo avergonzada – su dolor… fue demasiado fuerte y no lo pude resistir.

Sonic bajó la mirada, cruzándose de brazos. Trataba de entender por qué Calipso insistía tanto en querer saber sobre Shadow y además, ofrecerle su ayuda. Eso si que no se veía todos los días.

\- ¿Es… el único que te ha causado esa sensación de dolor? – preguntó intentando evadir el tema.

\- No – contestó Calipso recordando un evento hiriente de la noche anterior – Tu amigo Tails también.

\- ¿Tails? – repitió el erizo.

\- Anoche cuando huíamos – relató la muchacha – Él… me dijo que no quería perder otro amigo. Entonces, sentí su dolor. Era realmente espantoso. Fue como si su corazón estuviera sucumbiendo por ello.

Sonic sintió una leve punzada en el pecho. Él sabía perfectamente la causa del dolor de su amigo. Cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza.

\- Y al parecer, no es el único – dijo la joven de las estrellas con la voz apagada, mientras una leve sensación de molestia dolorosa se posaba en su pecho. El erizo azul alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de aquella enigmática muchachita.

\- No quiero que tú también me lo ocultes – dijo ella con dulzura. Su mano se apoyó sobre el hombro del erizo – Te está haciendo mal.

Sonic cambió la expresión de su rostro. Su sonrisa forzada se borró y sus ojos se opacaron por una sombra de tristeza.

\- Le fallé – musitó. Calipso se confundió por su respuesta.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – insistió.

\- ¡Él confiaba en mi y le fallé! – gritó Sonic lleno de rabia.

\- ¿Dé que estás hablando? – interrogó la chica. Sus ojos se nublaron.

\- Él se enamoró de una niña. Se llamaba Cosmo – relató el erizo azul mientras luchaba por que su voz no se quebrara – La amaba más que a nadie. Pero… ella se sacrificó por nosotros. Por todo el universo – alzó la voz - ¡Quise hacer algo para evitarlo, pero no pude! Tails creía en mí. Creyó con todo su corazón que la salvaría, pero no lo hice. ¡Ella murió frente a todos nosotros! ¡Tails la vio morir!

Calipso sintió el ardor de su pecho crecer y crecer. El dolor de Sonic se comenzaba a manifestar en su verdadera magnitud. Llevaba escondiéndolo tanto tiempo que ahora lo había liberado como una ola salvaje.

\- No pude ayudarla… - continuó el erizo mientras empuñaba sus manos – Le fallé a mi mejor amigo. Eso… nunca me lo voy a perdonar.

\- No, no es cierto – contradijo Calipso con lágrimas en los ojos – Tú hiciste todo lo que pudiste. No siempre se logra salvar a quien amas, pero al menos lo intentaste. Estoy segura de que Tails… no te odia por esto. Está muy afectado y lo sé pero…

\- ¡Ella fue el amor de su vida! – interrumpió Sonic cerrando los ojos con fuerza – Yo creí que estarían juntos mucho tiempo y que serían felices, pero ella… ¡tenía que morir!

Calipso se acercó más a él y tomó una de sus manos, provocando que el abriera los ojos y la mirara. Ella dejó caer un par de gotas de rocío de sus ojos.

\- Ahora comprendo – dijo ella – pero esto no es tu culpa. Debes perdonarte a ti mismo. Ya no te sigas atormentando por ello. Ahora debes permanecer al lado de Tails y ayudarlo a superar esa pérdida. Él te lo agradecerá.

Le regaló una leve sonrisa triste. Sonic correspondió a ese gesto. Estaba decidido a no derribarse y mucho menos frente a Calipso.

\- Gracias por confiar en mí – concluyó ella y le soltó la mano.

\- Eres alguien única Calipso – contestó él, recuperando su humor característico. Ella asintió y limpió los restos de lágrimas escondidos en sus orbes.

\- Iré a comprobar si todo está listo para partir – dijo Sonic – Te veré en casa de Tails.

\- Sonic… - lo llamó ella cuando este se dispuso a salir de la habitación – también… debes saber algo.

\- ¿Si? – preguntó él.

\- No le tengas miedo a tus emociones – dijo con suavidad y luego sonrió de forma pícara – Tampoco a tus sentimientos. Y sabes a que me refiero.

Sonic desvió la mirada y sin volver a darle la cara, salió de la habitación mientras un fuerte sonroje se apoderaba de sus mejillas en contra de su voluntad. Porque sabía que la chica de las estrellas hablaba implícitamente de Amy Rose.

¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? Supuso que Amy le había dado algún indicio, pero en parte, estaba equivocado. Él mismo, sin darse cuenta le había indicado con su actitud que sus sentimientos por aquella eriza iban más allá de la amistad. Algo que ni él mismo aun lograba descubrir por completo. Culpa de su orgullo.

Bajó por las escaleras y llegó a la sala principal de la casa de Amy. Esta ultima, no se encontraba en casa, por el momento. El erizo azul se dirigió hacia la puerta y luego de exhalar como si se quitase una carga de encima, la abrió. Su mirada se encontró de frente y de sorpresa con la eriza rosa, dueña de aquella casa.

\- ¿Amy? – se sobresaltó como si acabara de ver a un fantasma.

\- Sonic – murmuró ella con preocupación entristecida - ¿Cómo está Calipso?

\- Está bien. Ya despertó y se ve un poco mejor – contestó este, intentando no evidenciar una leve sensación de remordimiento que le recorría por dentro.

\- Iré a verla – dijo Amy mientras ingresaba a su hogar.

\- ¡Espera! – la detuvo él, sosteniéndola del brazo con suavidad para no lastimarla.

\- ¿Uh? – lo miró ella sonrojándose a toda velocidad al sentir la mano de él sostenerla.

\- Solo… no te tardes – dijo él con cierta dulzura. Luego la soltó y echó a correr.

Se maldijo durante su trayecto. Había querido disculparse por haberla hecho sentir mal la noche anterior. No justificaba que le hubiese gritado a su mejor amigo, pero él no había tenido derecho a responderle del mismo modo. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué cuando se trataba de Amy todo tenía que ser tan complicado?

Por otro lado, a Amy no le extrañó su comportamiento, pero si su repentina acción al retenerla. Había tenido la idea de que Sonic había intentado decirle algo, pero al final, se había comido sus palabras. Sonrió levemente, aun sintiendo ese suave tacto sobre su brazo. Al despertar de su breve trance, subió las escaleras, en dirección a su habitación. Necesitaba ver a Calipso. La noche anterior, después de que Shadow les llevara a la joven inconsciente, Amy insistió en que la llevaran a su casa. Nadie se opuso. Después de todo, no sería la primera vez que la eriza lo haría. Al llegar a destino, habían trasladado a la joven inconsciente hasta el cuarto de Amy y la habían dejado recostada sobre la suave cama. Amy se conformó con dormir en el sofá de la sala principal.

La eriza rosa se desenfocó de sus recuerdos de la noche anterior e ingresó a la habitación. Encontró la cama vacía. De pie, Calipso miraba el paisaje a través de la ventana con aire distraído.

\- ¿Calipso? – dijo Amy en voz baja.

La aludida se volteó al escuchar su nombre ser murmurado, encontrándose con la presencia de aquella gentil y amable eriza que la había acogido desde el principio.

\- Hola Amy – saludó Calipso.

La aludida no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Realmente había temido por la vida de Calipso. Sonrió con tristeza y algunas gotas brillantes se deslizaron por sus mejillas, corrió hacia la chica y la abrazó.

\- ¡Me asusté tanto! – gritó la eriza con un nudo en la garganta - ¡Pensé que tú…!

Calipso dio un respingo al sentir aquel abrazo. No se esperaba algo tan afectivo como aquello. Pero se sintió reconfortada al mismo tiempo. Se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la eriza y correspondió a su gesto.

\- Tranquila. Ahora estoy bien.

Amy siguió llorando y sin soltar a Calipso. A pesar de conocerla hace tan poco tiempo, se había encariñado profundamente con la joven y ya la veía como una amiga. No podía evitarlo. Calipso era demasiado dulce.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó Calipso luego de unos minutos.

\- Si, eso creo – la eriza se apartó con suavidad de la chica – Lamento si me puse algo sentimental. Es que… no puedo evitar sentirme así si mis amigos corren peligro.

\- No te disculpes – dijo Calipso negando con la cabeza – Eso es muy empático. Y para mí, es muy valioso ya contar con una amiga.

Amy enfocó su mirada en los orbes color chocolate de la joven. Una sonrisa enorme se dibujó en su rostro.

\- Puedes contar conmigo, amiga – respondió la eriza con actitud divertida, causando que tanto ella como Calipso soltaran una leve risa discreta.

\- Debemos ir con Tails – le recordó Amy.

\- Sonic me dijo algo al respecto – Calipso se puso de pie - ¿Nos hace falta algo?

\- Bueno, nos faltan provisiones para el viaje – respondió Amy.

\- Si gustas, yo puedo ir a buscar – se apuntó Calipso.

\- ¿No te asusta perderte? – dudó la eriza. Sentía cierto temor luego del incidente de la noche anterior.

\- Descuida. No me ocurrirá nada – aseguró la chica con una sonrisa.

\- Si tu lo dices – Amy no acababa de convencerse, pero cedió al final – En el bosque hay una gran cantidad de árboles frutales. Podrías traer algunas frutas y regresar aquí. Así nos vamos juntas hasta la casa de Tails. Yo debo preparar otras cosas para el viaje. Lamento no poder acompañarte.

\- Descuida – Calipso hizo un gesto de afirmación – Nos vemos en un par de horas – dichas estas ultimas palabras, se acercó a la ventana y la abrió. Para sorpresa de Amy, la chica saltó desde allí, cayendo de pie, afuera de la casa. De inmediato, echó a correr hacia el bosque, tardando solo unos segundos en desaparecer de la vista de Amy.

\- Realmente eres impredecible – le dijo Amy al viento con una expresión asombrada.

* * *

 **Y bueno… otro capitulo que se ha terminado. Como pueden ver, quise ser más suave en esta ocasión y mostrar una escena algo más sentimental en medio de tanto caos. Es necesario de vez en cuando. Y como pueden ver, muchos de nuestros personajes están sufriendo en esta historia. No podrán callarlo mucho tiempo. En algún momento deben dejar salir sus miedos y sanar sus heridas.**

 **En el siguiente capitulo, ocurrirá un evento importante, así que atentos.**

 **Over the dreams: gracias por seguir fielmente mi historia. Y descuida, estas actualizaciones ya no tardarán tanto, debido a que mi tiempo libre se ha dignado a regresar.**

 **Y a todos los lectores fantasmas que no se han presentado, les agradezco por su apoyo.**

 **Y sin más que agregar, nos vemos.**

 **Saludos!**


	15. Negocio arriesgado

**Hola de nuevo mis amados lectores. Aquí su autora se reporta con un nuevo capitulo de "La pradera de Oro". Una que otra sorpresa aparecerá aquí.**

 **Y sin más que decir… ¡A leer!**

* * *

15- Negocio arriesgado

Unos cuantos árboles frutales y arbustos de fresas maduras fue lo que encontró al ingresar al bosque tras abandonar la casa de Amy. Gracias a la brillante luz que el sol irradiaba esa cálida tarde, Calipso pudo distinguir cada árbol con facilidad. Recogió una buena cantidad de frutas para las provisiones del viaje. Para no tener que cargarlas en sus brazos, las guardaba en los bolsillos ocultos de su falda, pues no tenía una cesta o algo similar para llevarlas.

Al acabar con su tarea, decidió regresar por el mismo sendero que había recorrido, así evitaría perderse y tardaría menos en encontrarse con Amy. No conocía un atajo, después de todo, ella no vivía en aquel planeta.

Iba de regreso, cuando sintió un peculiar revoloteo a sus espaldas. El sonido emitido solo podía ser provocado por un par de alas grandes y fuertes. No volteó la cabeza. Esperaría a que el sonido se acercara y así, se voltearía para dar un golpe certero al culpable. Su instinto le decía que corría peligro.

\- ¿Qué no sabes saludar? – dijo una voz con tono coqueto y burlón.

Calipso se volteó con lentitud y encontró frente a su persona a una murciélago con rostro y facciones bien definidas y atractivas. Su vestimenta era algo provocativa y sus labios llevaban un marcado labial rosa furioso.

\- ¿No eres la ladrona que intentó robarse las esmeraldas? – preguntó Calipso con frialdad. Recordaba claramente a aquella seductora chica. Había robado las esmeraldas y Knuckles la había atacado, pero en el acto, había perdido 3 de las joyas.

\- Por favor, llámame Rouge. Rouge the Bat – contestó la ladrona profesional, mientras colocaba las manos sobre su cadera con coquetería.

\- No diré que es un gusto conocerte, Rouge – contestó Calipso recalcando su voz en aquel nombre - ¿Se puede saber por qué me estás siguiendo?

\- No lo sé – mintió Rouge – Tal vez… solo quiero saber que vio Shadow en ti.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto? – Calipso se cruzó de brazos. Su expresión era neutral, impidiéndoles a su interlocutor adivinar sus emociones.

\- No te hagas la inocente, querida – contestó Rouge con altanería - ¿No te parece extraño que alguien como él te salve la vida, luego te ignore y para finalizar, te lleve donde tus amiguitos perdedores después de que te desmayaras?

Calipso abrió los ojos, notablemente sorprendida. Al parecer, a Rouge no se le escapaba ningún detalle y sin querer, había aclarado las dudas de la joven sobre como los otros la habían encontrado luego de haber sido rescatada por aquel erizo indiferente.

\- ¿Cómo supiste todo eso? – le preguntó disimulando su asombro.

\- Soy una profesional – halagó Rouge.

Calipso la observó detenidamente. Si Rouge sabía tanto como lo halagaba, tal vez debía saber algo sobre Shadow y su pasado. Su instinto le decía que ella debía conocer un poco más al erizo negro. Y eso era algo que Calipso deseaba hacer. Conocer a Shadow y encontrar el origen de su tosca actitud. Pero a su cabeza regresaron las palabras de Sonic: "Piensa en tu gente". Ambos puntos chocaban.

Pero… ¡Claro! Allí estaba. Podía matar dos pájaros de un tiro. La solución había caído del cielo, literalmente. Tenía frente a ella a una espía profesional. Elemento clave para sus dos objetivos.

\- Pues… si eres tan profesional – desafió Calipso – Demuéstramelo.

Rouge sonrió satisfecha. Calipso sería la victima perfecta y así, pronto tendría en sus manos lo que tanto quería: una reluciente esmeralda caos. O tal vez, algo mejor.

\- No ofrezco mis servicios de forma gratuita – advirtió Rouge.

\- Lo sé. No soy tonta – dijo Calipso con un dejo de enfado en su voz – necesitaré tus habilidades en un par de trabajos importantes.

\- Y… ¿Cuáles serían esos trabajos, preciosa? – se burló Rouge.

\- ¡No te atrevas a llamarme así! – amenazó Calipso con enfado – Usa mi nombre para dirigirte a mi. Me llamo Calipso.

\- Hmmm… nombre interesante – murmuró Rouge, mientras colocaba una mano en su mentón.

\- Si eres tan hábil como dices, consiguiendo cualquier cosa, entonces trabajarás conmigo. Hoy partiremos a mi planeta. Serás parte del equipo espía de los rebeldes – declaró la joven con tono autoritario.

Rouge arqueó una ceja, pensativa. Había pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que había trabajado como espía. Sentir la adrenalina correr por sus venas. Debía admitirlo, era su mejor habilidad y su más grande placer. Lo había experimentado durante su estadía en la Tierra e incluso cuando trabajó para Eggman, pues todo dependía de que fuera a obtener a cambio. Si ahora aceptaba, podría obtener algo muy bueno a cambio. Calipso era una mujer de palabra, o eso parecía. Además, así le demostraría que no mentía al declararse como la mejor de las espías.

\- De acuerdo. Será divertido – respondió Rouge con soberbia – Y… ¿Cuál es tu segunda petición, Calipso?

\- Quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes sobre Shadow – respondió Calipso bajando la voz al decir ese nombre.

Esta vez, le tocó a Rouge sorprenderse. Vaya que aquella muchachita era impredecible. Era dulce y gentil, pero también era firme y arriesgada. El hecho de que quisiera saber más sobre Shadow no le sorprendía, pero que recurriera a personas de poco fiar… eso era lo llamativo. Rouge no se consideraba alguien de fiar, pues ella misma recurría a los engaños para conseguir lo que quería.

\- Bueno, eso será sencillo – aseguró recuperando la compostura.

\- Suerte para ti – respondió Calipso – Te veré al ocaso. Allí partiremos. Supongo que ya sabes donde encontrarme. Hasta entonces.

Calipso dio media vuelta y regresó sobre sus pasos, dejando sola a la murciélago.

\- Y no tiene idea de qué exijo a cambio – se molestó Rouge – Más le vale tener lo que deseo… o algo mejor.

Luego de esto, se elevó en el aire gracias a sus alas y se alejó de allí, aumentando cada vez más la velocidad.

Cuando se aseguró de que aquella murciélago ya no podía verla, Calipso dejó de caminar, se detuvo y soltó un suspiro pesado. La verdad era, que Calipso no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de negociaciones, cuyo socio era un ambicioso que trabajara por conveniencia propia, lo que era sinónimo de una posible traición. Y Rouge era alguien que cumplía a la perfección con esos defectos. La joven de cabello chocolate mientras permaneció en su planeta, había visto que su propio equipo reclutaba entre sus aliados a ladrones profesionales, cuyo único objetivo era una recompensa en dinero o joyas a cambio de sus servicios. Pero ella jamás había lidiado con ellos a la hora de una negociación. De ello se encargaban el difunto líder o incluso su hermana mayor, Antonella. Después de todo, Calipso solo era espía y soldado de los rebeldes y su único deber era enfrentarse al enemigo en combate o en el último de los casos, era enviada a reportar las áreas cercanas al terreno enemigo, alertando de todo peligro a sus compañeros.

Esta, era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a alguien como Rouge y lograba negociar con ella. Se sentía orgullosa de si misma, pero sentía mucho miedo al mismo tiempo. Sabía que debía de hallar una manera de recompensarla, pero eso era lo menos alarmante. Le aterraba la posibilidad de que ella le traicionara y acabara aliándose con sus enemigos.

"No tengo más opción", pensó cabizbaja. Pero era cierto. Para tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas.

Siguió caminando con lentitud hacia la casa de Amy. Este sería su último día en Mobius y dudaba si saldría con vida de la sangrienta guerra que le aguardaba en su hogar. Si esta iba a ser la ultima vez que disfrutaría de un lugar calmado y maravilloso, quería que durara el mayor tiempo posible.

\- ¡Calipso! – la voz de Amy la alejó de sus pensamientos.

Alzó la mirada y divisó la casa de la eriza rosa. Esta estaba en la puerta, agitando su mano enérgicamente a modo de saludo.

Sonriendo levemente, Calipso aceleró el paso y llegó pronto a destino, quedando junto a la casa y encontrándose con su nueva amiga.

\- ¿Encontraste algo? – preguntó Amy con una entusiasmada sonrisa.

\- No es mucho, pero nos ayudará – respondió la joven, mientras extraía de sus bolsillos las fresas y otras frutas que había logrado recolectar durante su corto recorrido por el bosque.

\- ¡Perfecto! – exclamó Amy con alegría.

Calipso asintió con la cabeza, pero su dulce mirada se cubrió rápidamente por un velo de preocupación y miedo. Esto no pasó desapercibido para la eriza.

\- ¿Ocurre algo malo? – inquirió preocupada.

\- No lo sé… creo que hice algo arriesgado y peligroso – confesó a medias la otra joven.

\- ¿Uh? – fue todo lo que Amy contestó. No entendía las palabras de su amiga.

Calipso suspiró con pesadez.

\- ¡Hice un trato con Rouge! – gritó Calipso, mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos, presa de la vergüenza y la culpa.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué, que pasó? – preguntó Amy sorprendida por la confesión.

\- Estaba desesperada – explicó Calipso ocultando su molestia – Necesitaba la ayuda de alguien con sus habilidades.

\- Pero ella no es de fiar. Es una ladrona – le recordó la eriza – No creo que…

\- Sé que quiere una recompensa – interrumpió Calipso – Y sé que no es de fiar. Lo supe el día que la vi huir con las esmeraldas caos.

\- ¿Y para qué pediste su ayuda? – insistió Amy, pero calló de inmediato. Pensó por unos segundos y descubrió la verdad, atando los cabos sueltos.

\- ¿Amy? – le habló la chica de las estrellas al verla sumirse en sus pensamientos.

\- Creo que ya sé porque lo hiciste – le contestó la eriza mirándola a los ojos.

\- ¿Eh? – se extrañó Calipso.

\- Es por Shadow ¿verdad? – concluyó Amy sin un dejo de enojo en su voz. Más bien, parecía comprensiva.

Calipso bajó la mirada y sin ningún motivo claro, la culpa la embargó, oscureciendo sus sentimientos.

\- Sé que no debería hacerlo, pero sí – musitó encogida de hombros – Necesito saber sobre él y entenderlo. Entender por qué es así. Entender por qué me salvó. Debe de tener un motivo. No sé por qué, pero quiero descubrirlo.

\- ¿Por qué haces todo esto? – intentó averiguar la eriza. Suavizó la voz, al comenzar a comprender la razón de aquella desesperada decisión que Calipso había tomado con respecto a pedirle ayuda a Rouge.

\- Porque sé que él necesita ayuda – respondió Calipso con la voz algo ahogada por el llanto que intentaba escapar por su garganta – Pude sentir su dolor y por alguna razón, suele brotar cuando yo estoy cerca de él. Como si ese dolor le estuviera evocando algo…

\- Un recuerdo – completó Amy en un murmuro sin alejar sus orbes verde jade de su amiga. Esta tenía los ojos cristalinos al sentir ganas de llorar. Calipso agradeció en sus pensamientos el poder hablar con alguien como Amy. Estaba segura de que ella lo entendería.

\- Tal vez… - supuso Calipso mientras tragaba con pesadez, intentando hundir el nudo en su garganta - … sus recuerdos intentan resurgir. No sé si es por mi presencia o por otro motivo. Por eso debo ayudarlo. Y para lograrlo, debo conocer su pasado.

Amy la miró y le sonrió con comprensión.

\- Ahora lo entiendo – dijo – Y déjame decirte que lo que quieres hacer por él, es algo que ninguno de nosotros jamás ha intentado ni ha logrado. Es algo muy dulce y empático lo que quieres hacer por Shadow, aun sabiendo que tus posibilidades de ganarte su confianza son casi nulas.

Calipso la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Jamás imaginó que Amy comprendería con tanta claridad sus intenciones con respecto a Shadow y que además, no la juzgara por ello.

\- No será fácil – concluyó Amy con cierta tristeza.

\- Lo sé – concordó Calipso – pero lo intentaré. Gracias por entenderlo.

Amy le sonrió cálidamente, haciéndola sonreír a ella también.

\- Creo que es mejor que vayamos con Tails – sugirió Amy.

\- Si. Supongo que necesitará ayuda – respondió Calipso.

\- Tú lo has dicho, amiga – dijo la eriza con expresión de aprobación. Ambas rieron como si fuesen un par de niñas pequeñas.

Alejándose de la casa de Amy, ambas caminaron hasta la casa de Tails. Durante el trayecto, Calipso observó cada detalle, cada árbol, cada flor, disfrutó cada sonido, aspiró cada aroma y lo convirtió en un deleite. Quería disfrutar cada segundo que le quedaba en Mobius, pero esta vez, quería regresar. Lo haría. Tenía que lograrlo. Por Shadow. Sabía que este nunca accedería a ayudarla si se lo pedía ni mucho menos acompañarla a su planeta. Si quería ayudarlo, debía enfrentarlo cara a cara, pero ahora, su prioridad era su hogar. Por eso, debía sobrevivir y regresar. Permanecería viva para cumplir su misión en Kokoro, por su gente y por Shadow.

Disfrutando de la suave brisa como si fuese la última y caminando al lado de su nueva amiga, llegaron a destino: el taller de Tails.

\- ¡Hola Tails! – saludó Amy a distancia luego de reconocerlo. El zorrito se volteó al escuchar su nombre a lo lejos.

\- Hola – Tails agitó la mano a modo de responder el saludo. Cuando ellas se acercaron un poco más, Tails les hizo un ademán para que lo siguieran.

Este las condujo dentro del taller, hasta una entrada subterránea, la cuál fueron descendiendo con cuidado debido a la oscuridad que la cubría. El lugar era frío y parecían estar caminando sobre una superficie metálica. Una vez que acabaron de bajar y llegaron a destino, Tails se acercó un poco más a la pared y presionó un interruptor.

Una luz brillante los cegó durante unos instantes. Calipso se restregó los ojos con fuerza, intentando acostumbrarse a la luz. Cuando aquel resplandor ya no lastimaba sus orbes color café, pudo ver que se encontraba en una especie de laboratorio subterráneo bastante amplio. Eso no la sorprendió. Lo que la dejó sin habla, fue lo que se encontraba allí. Una enorme nave de color blanco con detalles azules y amarillos, dotado de unos motores increíbles y alas muy amplias. Se veía resistente y construida con mucha dedicación. Fácilmente allí podría caber toda la población de su planeta. Más que una nave común, parecía una nave de guerra.

\- ¡Calipso, este es el Tifón Azul! – exclamó Tails con el entusiasmo de un niño cuando presume su juguete favorito delante de los demás. Calipso estaba anonadada luego de haber visto aquella nave. Realmente Sonic no exageraba cuando dijo que su amigo siempre tenía una carta bajo la manga.

\- ¡Nunca antes vi una nave tan enorme! – exclamó Calipso sin disimular su asombro.

\- La utilizaremos para viajar hasta tu planeta – explicó Tails – pero aun falta mucho por hacer antes de partir.

\- Entonces, a trabajar – dijo Calipso entusiasta.

Estuvieron varias horas trabajando. Cargaron la nave con equipos de primeros auxilios, provisiones y armas. Incluso aseguraron una plataforma escondida donde se guardaban pequeñas naves individuales o de emergencia. Arreglaron las habitaciones individuales y comprobaron que los motores estuvieran bien y sin riesgo de sufrir averías durante el viaje.

Durante ese tiempo, tanto Amy como Tails se asombraron de la fuerza de voluntad y esfuerzo con que Calipso colaboraba. Iba de un lado a otro sin descanso, dejando y trayendo cosas, ayudando a verificar los controles y asegurándose de contar con el equipamiento necesario. Pues no se estaban enfrentando a cualquier amenaza.

\- Deberías descansar – le dijo Amy al verla exhausta y que no se detenía a tomar un adecuado respiro.

\- Estoy bien – contestó Calipso – Solo… déjenme ayudarlos.

\- Llevas prácticamente todo el día corriendo de un lado a otro – corroboró Tails en referencia a lo dicho por Amy – Mejor ve afuera y descansa. Toma un poco de aire y avísanos cuando lleguen los demás.

\- De acuerdo – suspiró Calipso con pesadez – Espero no haber estorbado.

\- Para nada – sonrió Tails con amabilidad – Fuiste de gran ayuda.

Calipso le sonrió en respuesta y dirigiéndose hacia el camino que habían tomado para llegar a aquella zona subterránea, regresó por el mismo y salió al exterior.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, ofreciendo una puesta de sol que la cautivó con su belleza. Mientras la observaba, deseó que algún día, esa misma puesta de sol pudiera verse de nuevo, en su propio hogar. Su planeta natal. Una vez que retornara aquella paz que ella y su pueblo anhelaban.

\- Justo a quien estaba buscando – dijo una voz femenina.

Calipso viró su cabeza hacia la derecha y vio como hacia su persona, caminaba Rouge con actitud petulante.

\- Veo que eres puntual – contestó Calipso bajo su máscara de seguridad y dureza.

\- Y también cumplo mis tratos – agregó la otra con su característico tono seductor, para luego enseñar su mano derecha que había ocultado tras su espalda, enseñando un sobre algo grueso. Se lo arrojó a la chica, quien lo recibió con una expresión extrañada.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – inquirió mirándola fijo.

\- Es toda la información que necesitas saber sobre el "Proyecto Shadow" – contestó Rouge volviendo su tono de voz algo más severo.

\- ¿Proyecto Shadow? – repitió Calipso confundida por el nombre de aquel suceso.

\- Es todo lo que sé sobre ese erizo arrogante – se burló Rouge. Y no mentía. Al participar de la investigación mientras permaneció en el planeta Tierra, si bien toda la información había quedado en manos de la policía y el gobierno, ella se las había ingeniado para conseguir una copia del informe oficial. Pues, en lo más profundo de su corazón, sentía una vaga curiosidad sobre Shadow y aunque a veces ese sujeto era un insolente con ella, no pudo evitar guardarle cierto aprecio.

\- ¿Cumplirás con tu segunda parte del trato? – le preguntó la joven, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

\- Lo que sea, por una buena paga – dijo la murciélago en respuesta – Sé que a los demás no les agradara la idea de que les haga compañía.

\- Eso es evidente – se mofó Calipso – pero solo lo hago por tus habilidades. No confío totalmente en ti.

\- Bien, lo que tú digas – dijo Rouge con soberbia, mientras se sentaba sobre una roca, dando por concluido aquel dialogo algo forzado. Ambas guardaron silencio, sin volver a mirarse a la cara.

A los pocos minutos, Calipso distinguió a lo lejos un destello azul que se aproximaba velozmente. Sonrió, sabiendo que se trataba de Sonic.

\- Hola Calipso – saludó este al llegar.

\- Hola – respondió la aludida con un ademán de su mano.

\- Veo que tienes compañía – señaló Sonic con poca discreción a Rouge.

\- Digamos que es por acuerdo forzado pero conveniente – aclaró la murciélago.

\- No me hables con trabalenguas – se burló el erizo azul.

\- Ella vendrá con nosotros – aclaró la castaña con cierta dureza – Puede ser de utilidad entre los rebeldes como una espía más.

\- Mientras no se robe las esmeraldas caos, por mí esta bien – dijo Sonic con algo de desconfianza.

Sus palabras hicieron que Calipso recordara de golpe un detalle importante. Uno que había ocurrido tras la explosión del Tornado X.

\- Creí que el incendio del Tornado X las había destruido – dijo con un tono de voz culposa.

\- Tranquila. Tails las rescató – la calmó Sonic – Y digamos… que además hoy tuve un golpe de suerte.

Luego, le enseñó a Calipso lo que había encontrado. En sus manos, brillaba una hermosa esmeralda caos color azul.

\- ¡Encontraste otra! – exclamó Calipso con emoción - ¡Eres asombroso, Sonic!

El erizo le sonrió y levantó su pulgar a modo de afirmación.

Una risa juguetona los distrajo. Sonic volteó la mirada hacia atrás y vio a Cream correr alegremente hacia ellos, en compañía de su querido chaos; Cheese.

\- Hola a todos – saludó la conejita con voz cantarina.

\- ¡Hey Cream! – saludó Sonic – Que bueno que llegaste.

\- Miren lo que encontré – dijo dando pequeños saltitos de emoción, a la vez que enseñaba lo que cargaba en sus manos: una esmeralda caos, blanca y reluciente.

\- ¡Solo nos falta una! – se entusiasmo Sonic.

\- Lamento decepcionarte, pero la esmeralda que les falta, la tiene Shadow – avisó Rouge con indiferencia.

Los tres la miraron asombrados y luego, con profunda decepción. Sabían que no había esperanza de que Shadow se las entregara, al menos, no por voluntad propia.

\- Supongo que habrá que conformarnos con 6 esmeraldas – concluyó Sonic, recuperando en solo segundos su usual optimismo - ¡Más que suficiente!

Calipso sonrió ante el comentario, aunque esperaba no quedar en desventaja ante la ausencia de una esmeralda caos. No conocía su poder y por lo mismo, no podía predecir o a lo menos imaginar las desventajas de ello.

\- Calipso – la conejita interrumpió sus pensamientos – Hice esto para ti.

Calipso sintió sus ojos cristalizarse ante lo que Cream le estaba mostrando: una hermosa corona de flores que la pequeña le había hecho como muestra de amistad. Sonrió ampliamente, ocultando sus lágrimas de felicidad para no preocupar a los demás. Ese gesto lleno de inocencia había tocado su corazón.

\- ¿Puedes ponértela? – suplicó Cream con dulzura.

Calipso asintió y tomando cuidadosamente aquel regalo, lo colocó en su cabeza, sintiendo la suavidad de cada pétalo rozar su cabello castaño.

\- Pareces una princesa de un cuento de hadas – comentó Cream con una risita – Espero que te haya gustado.

\- Es realmente hermosa – dijo Calipso mientras se arrodillaba para quedar a la altura de la conejita – Gracias Cream.

Esta le sonrió con dulzura para luego abrazarla con cariño, gesto que Calipso correspondió.

\- Tanto sentimentalismo me enferma – se mofó Rouge con un gesto de desagrado.

\- Si, claro – se burló Sonic con sarcasmo y luego desvió su atención hacia Calipso – Ten cuidado Calipso, si esta ladrona te ve cerca de de Knuckles le podría estallar la cabeza de celos.

Dio justo en el blanco. Rouge se sonrojó de inmediato. Esta vez, Sonic se había excedido. La ladrona de joyas desvió la mirada intentando ocultar su rostro enrojecido.

\- No sé que quisiste decir – murmuró Calipso al erizo azul – pero creo que se te pasó la mano.

\- Descuida, no es para tanto – dijo Sonic quitándole importancia al asunto.

Calipso se puso de pie y soltó una pequeña risa, viendo disimuladamente a Rouge, quien seguía con el rostro bañado en un intenso rubor.

Un ronco grito acompañado de unos cuantos pasos firmes, pero algo lejanos llamaron la atención del reducido grupo. Calipso dirigió la mirada hacia donde había escuchado provenir aquellos sonidos, para ver a Knuckles correr hacia ellos. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante lo que veía: el equidna llevaba una enorme esmeralda color celeste verdoso. La cargaba solo con sus manos por sobre su cabeza.

\- ¡Knuckles! – lo saludó Sonic – Hasta que por fin apareciste.

\- ¿Qué clase de esmeralda es esa? – se asombró la chica de las estrellas al ver semejante piedra preciosa.

\- Es la Master Emerald – contestó Knuckles mientras se detenía a tomar un respiro, después de haber corrido tanto con aquel peso sobre él.

\- ¿Master Emerald? – repitió Calipso sin entender.

\- Con ayuda de ella, podemos controlar las esmeraldas caos en caso de alguna emergencia – explicó Sonic – Es la esmeralda más poderosa que haya existido, pero la más frágil al mismo tiempo, y Knuckles es el guardián a cargo de resguardarla.

\- Ya veo – respondió la joven sin quitar sus ojos de aquella enorme esmeralda.

\- Si voy a ir con ustedes, necesito llevarla – explicó el equidna - ¡No puedo permitir que algo le ocurra!

Cerró los ojos, recordando con amargura lo que había pasado la última vez que habían utilizado aquel enorme poder.

\- Malas noticias para ti mi amigo – se burló Sonic – Rouge vendrá con nosotros.

\- ¡¿Qué cosas dices?! – se exaltó Knuckles. Su enojo fue tal que sentía que estaba a punto de echar humo por las orejas.

\- Es necesario – argumentó Calipso a su favor – Sus habilidades serán de mucha utilidad una vez que lleguemos a Kokoro.

\- ¡¿O sea qué…?! – las quejas del equidna fueron interrumpidas cuando Tails salió al exterior, avisándole a todos que ya todo estaba listo para partir.

\- No tenemos tiempo que perder – dijo algo apresurado - ¡Debemos irnos ahora!

Todos ingresaron al taller y bajaron por el sendero subterráneo. Antes de ir, Calipso recogió el sobre que Rouge le había entregado, pues lo había ocultado al llegar los demás. Este permaneció en sus manos.

Una vez que todos llegaron hasta el Tifón Azul, no tardaron ni un segundo en ingresar en este. Tails se instaló al mando en la mesa de controles y tras pulsar algunos botones, abrió una bandeja donde depositó las esmeraldas que poseían.

\- Las esmeraldas le otorgarán la energía suficiente a los motores – dijo Tails - ¡Vamos!

Un estremecedor ruido proveniente de un conjunto de motores, acompañado de un ligero temblor dentro de la nave, dio a entender que esta estaba despegando.

El techo que cubría aquel subterráneo se abrió ampliamente, enseñando el cielo que comenzaba a cubrirse de un tenue color anaranjado. La nave comenzó a separarse paulatinamente del suelo, gracias al impulso de sus motores. La velocidad iba en aumento, hasta que la nave abandonó su espacio para acabar elevándose en el cielo. A partir de entonces, la velocidad creció y la nave enfocó su curso hacia el exterior del planeta Mobius. Calipso observó por la ventana. Vio los árboles, las casas y los hermosos paisajes encogerse conforme se iban alejando del planeta. Finalmente, Mobius quedó atrás.

\- Tengo que regresar- se dijo a si misma – Cuando acabe esta pesadilla, voy a regresar por él. Nos veremos de nuevo… Shadow.

Una vez más, el Tifón Azul despegaba para ir hacia una nueva aventura. Una donde el destino de Kokoro, Mobius, Calipso, Sonic y sus compañeros, e incluso todo el universo, pendían de un hilo.

* * *

 **¡Oooohhhh! Finalmente, nuestros héroes y nuestra querida Calipso, han dejado el planeta Mobius y ahora se dirigen hacia el planeta Kokoro, con el fin de acabar con la nueva amenaza, por la paz del universo.**

 **Rouge ha aceptado por conveniencia ser aliada de Calipso ¿La traicionará a futuro?**

 **Shadow, como era de esperarse no ha ido junto a Calipso, pues dice no estar interesado en aquella joven, aun así, ella ha prometido volver junto a él y ayudarlo a recuperar sus memorias.**

 **En el próximo capitulo, les espera una ¡SORPRESA!**

 **Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado. Espero sus reviews.**

 **Saludos!**


	16. La llegada a Kokoro

**Hola mis lectores!**

 **Aquí una vez más regresando con una nueva actualización de "La pradera de Oro". Y déjenme decirles algo… este fic, YA VA A LA MITAD!**

 **Si, así es. Aun nos falta mucho por recorrer en esta historia.**

 **Así que sin más que agregar… a leer!**

* * *

16º La llegada a Kokoro

Tails no había exagerado al decir que gracias a las esmeraldas caos llegaron en menos tiempo. Aunque también tenían en sus manos la Master Emerald gracias a Knuckles, el equidna había exigido que por nada del mundo la utilizaran. No quería que volviera a destruirse como en aquella batalla contra los Metarex.

Tardaron solo un día. Calipso y Tails estuvieron durante horas buscando la localización de la estrella-planeta Kokoro, pues sus condiciones les dificultaba poder ubicarla en el amplio universo. Pero al lograrlo, enfocaron el curso de la nave hacia allá, sin peligro alguno que les acechara, por el momento.

Los demás… no les quedaba otra que esperar hasta llegar a destino.

Al transcurrir 24 horas desde el despegue, Tails dio aviso de que estaban por llegar a Kokoro. Les tomaría una hora más.

\- Debes tener cuidado Tails – aconsejó Calipso – Apuesto a que Marina se encuentra vigilando cualquier señal de que algún intruso externo llegue a Kokoro.

\- Me lo imaginé – respondió Tails – Pero no te preocupes. He reforzado los motores y los escudos de la nave. No podrán derribarnos con tanta facilidad.

\- Eso espero – murmuró Calipso y dando media vuelta, salió de la sala de controles y se encaminó hacia su habitación.

Al entrar en ella, abrió el cajón de un pequeño mueble que se encontraba junto a su cama. Extrajo aquel sobre que Rouge le había entregado y se decidió a leer su contenido. En la primera plana decía: "Proyecto Shadow".

\- Bien… hora de saber la verdad – le habló al aire mientras soltaba un suspiro.

Una a una, leyó cuidadosamente cada página, cada párrafo, cada palabra. Y la verdad apareció ante ella como un nocivo rayo de luz cegadora.

Descubrió el origen de Shadow, su vida en el ARK, los motivos por los cuales fue creado, el ataque al ARK… y la muerte de María Robotnik.

\- Es ella… - murmuró con un nudo en la garganta.

" _Él vio morir a quien más amaba, frente a sus ojos"_

Recordó las palabras de Amy. María era ese alguien. La respuesta a todo el misterio que giraba en torno a aquel erizo frío y severo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Shadow había sufrido la peor tortura de todas: ver morir a la única persona que amó, sin poder evitarlo.

\- Ahora lo entiendo – dijo en un susurro mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza mientras las lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas – Te entiendo…

Aun no terminaba de leer aquel informe y con las lágrimas aun bañando su rostro, leyó la frase que daba por concluido el informe:

"…la niña falleció minutos después de recibir el impacto de bala, la capsula eyectada por acciones de la menor nunca fue encontrada… o eso se creía…"

Esa última frase la dejó pensativa. Su instinto le decía que era un mensaje implícito ajeno a la información del informe. Sus sospechas se confirmaron al leer un mensaje en la esquina de la última hoja.

"Eso, fue solo el comienzo".

\- Rouge – musitó. Era algo obvio que ese mensaje lo había dejado para ella, pero…

¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¿Acaso Shadow tuvo que pasar por algo peor que perder a María? ¿Había otra razón para su frialdad e indiferencia hacia los demás?

\- ¡¿Por qué todos me ocultan la verdad?! – gritó desesperada, para luego caer rendida por el llanto sobre su cama, dejando caer las hojas del informe al suelo. Lloró como una niña pequeña, aforrándose a la desesperación.

Todos le ocultaban verdades y nadie le explicaba nada. Todos callaban.

Antonella, Shadow, Sonic, Tails…

Para ella, era demasiado.

Cuando sus lágrimas dejaron de brotar, un cansancio profundo la invadió por completo. Cerró los ojos con pesadez y un hechizo de sueño se apoderó de su voluntad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Iba caminando por un largo pasillo, blanco como el mármol. El suelo emitía un sonido metálico a cada paso que daba. Unos pocos focos en el techo del pasillo alumbraban débilmente el depresivo lugar._

 _No sabía por qué, pero debía huir. Huir de aquello que la acechaba, pero la fuerza de su cuerpo la traicionó vilmente. Su vista se fue volviendo borrosa y sus pies estaban cansados. Era hora de rendirse._

 _Una mano le sostuvo la suya y la obligó a seguir corriendo. Su mirada se volvió clara una vez más y logra ver que alguien la está jalando hacia delante mientras corre. Le siguió el paso como podía, sintiéndose protegida por aquel desconocido. Cuando sus ojos ya no estaban nublados por el agotamiento, logró reconocer a quien le obligaba a correr._

 _\- Tú…– musitó, provocando que unos ojos color rojo la miraran y penetraran en su alma._

 _Era él._

 _Se detuvo bruscamente, dejando de correr y la obliga a ella a detenerse por igual, sin soltarle la mano en ningún momento. Ambos miraron hacia atrás. Tres siluetas de aspecto poco confiable estaban a unos pasos de ellos. Calipso sintió el miedo abrazarla y clavarle los pies al suelo._

 _Miró a su compañero, quien le regresa la mirada con esos ojos penetrantes y fríos; pero ahora irradiaban preocupación._

 _Una de las siluetas escondió la mano tras su espalda, y al volver a enseñarla, se vislumbra una pistola. El blanco fijado es ella. La chica cerró los ojos, no tenía salvación._

 _ **¡BANG!**_

 _Un estallido retumba en sus oídos, pero es extraño. No siente dolor alguno en su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos, para verlo a él. Se espantó._

 _Aquellos ojos carmín se apagaron paulatinamente y su cuerpo cayó pesadamente. Inerte. Sin vida._

 _\- ¡SHADOW!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Abrió los ojos abruptamente y se sentó de golpe sobre la cama. Su respiración era acelerada. Llevó una mano hasta su pecho, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón. Eran apresurados y violentos, como si aquel órgano vital intentara escapar de su pecho.

Cerró los ojos y con lentitud, recuperó la calma, mientras intentaba respirar despacio.

\- Eso… fue horrible – musitó con un nudo en la garganta.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta de su habitación captaron la atención de Calipso.

\- Calipso ¿Puedo entrar? – la voz de Sonic se escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta.

\- Si, claro – ella trató de parecer lo más tranquila posible al responder. El erizo azul entró a la habitación y encontró a la chica castaña sentada a la orilla de la cama, con las manos sobre sus rodillas, las mejillas húmedas y los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó ella sin mirarlo.

\- Vine a decirte que Tails avisó que llegaremos en unos minutos más – contestó Sonic – Ahora tu respóndeme ¿Por qué estabas llorando?

Calipso le dirigió una mirada cristalina. No sabía como explicarle todo. El hecho de que él y Shadow se llevaran tan mal, dificultaba aun más las cosas.

\- No es fácil de explicar – se excusó tratando de evadir la pregunta.

\- Si se trata de Shadow nunca es fácil de explicar – dijo Sonic con su humor sarcástico y burlón.

Calipso lo miró extrañada y asombrada a la vez ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Alguien le habría contado?

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – inquirió aun asombrada.

\- Solo fue una corazonada – respondió el erizo mostrando una expresión seria.

Calipso suspiró con pesar y apoyó una mano sobre su rostro.

\- Debo de parecer muy egoísta – musitó.

Sonic se acercó a ella y sentándose en el borde de la cama, le dirigió una mirada compasiva.

\- No eres egoísta – corrigió – Solo… tratas de ayudar a alguien que no quiere que lo ayuden.

\- ¿Por qué no quiere? – preguntó la castaña - ¿A qué le teme?

\- No puedo responder eso – dijo el erizo volviendo a sonreír – porque ni yo lo sé.

Calipso miró a su divertido amigo. Ya no le cabía duda de que era lo opuesto a Shadow. Eran como el agua y el aceite.

\- ¿No podrías por lo menos decirme por qué perdió la memoria? – preguntó Calipso en un tono casi suplicante.

Sonic la miró por unos segundos, quitando la sonrisa de su rostro, para después bajar la mirada y dirigirla hacia sus zapatos. Hablar de ese hecho para él no era fácil, pero la mirada dolida y suplicante de Calipso fue más fuerte y lo hizo ceder.

\- Supongo que ya sabes lo que es el ARK – dijo sin entusiasmo.

\- Si. Allí fue donde lo crearon – respondió ella.

\- Bueno – relató el erizo azul – Hace algún tiempo atrás, esa colonia espacial estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra el planeta Tierra, y en ese entonces, mis amigos y yo nos encontrábamos allí. Descubrimos que el ARK había sido programado por el mismo sujeto que creó a Shadow. Quería eliminar el planeta entero.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! – se horrorizó Calipso.

\- Quería vengar a su nieta María, ella había muerto asesinada – explicó Sonic intentando recordar algunos detalles – Shadow ayudó a concretar ese plan, porque María había sido su única amiga y quería que todos pagaran por lo que le habían hecho. Por suerte, logró recapacitar y entender que esa no era la solución. Al final, entre los dos logramos evitar que aquella colonia espacial se estrellara contra el planeta. Pero al hacerlo… él se sacrificó.

Calipso lo miró con incredulidad. A primera parecía algo irreal, y al mismo tiempo tan injusto.

\- ¿Quieres decir que…? – preguntó sin poder acabar. De solo pensar en esa palabra sentía unas horribles nauseas.

\- Si, así es – respondió Sonic omitiendo aquel término, pues a él tampoco le causaba agrado alguno decirlo – Luego, cuando ocurrió la guerra contra los Metarex, de alguna forma, Eggman lo revivió. Era obvio que quería tenerlo bajo su control. Pero al regresarle la vida…

\- Shadow olvidó su pasado – completó Calipso con tristeza.

Sonic asintió con la cabeza. Su explicación había concluido.

\- No sé si algo más ocurrió con él – agregó el erizo azul – Lo que te he dicho es todo lo que sé.

Calipso esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo. Sus miradas se conectaron.

\- Gracias – musitó.

Sonic le regresó la sonrisa.

¡BOOM!

Una explosión que provocó una brusca sacudida en la nave, los hizo tambalearse.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – se asustó Calipso. Se puso de pie y Sonic le imitó. Este ultimo se acercó a la ventana de la habitación para observar hacia fuera, en búsqueda de una explicación. Y vaya que la encontró. Vio pasar una criatura monstruosa, a tan solo metros de la ventana, muy similar a aquella que los había atacado en Mobius. Se podría decir que hasta era mucho más grande.

\- ¡Otra vez esas cosas! – gritó exasperado.

\- Marina nos descubrió – Calipso tembló dominada por el miedo.

\- ¿Qué dices? – se extrañó Sonic.

\- Debe de haberse dado cuenta de nuestra llegada – explicó ella – Te lo dije. Ella no dejará que nadie intervenga en sus planes. Tiene ojos en todas partes, hasta en el último milímetro de Kokoro.

\- ¡Eso no me detendrá! ¡Debemos eliminar a esa cosa! – ordenó Sonic, cogiendo a Calipso de la mano y sacándola de la habitación, en dirección a la sala de controles. Llegaron para encontrarse con los demás. Todos habían visto a ese monstruo pasar cerca de la nave.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó Amy asustada.

\- Creo que ya sé como derribarlo – dijo Sonic, luego se acercó a Tails quien seguía piloteando aquella nave de guerra – Tails, saldré a la cubierta, a la pista de aterrizaje.

\- ¿Estás loco? – intervino Rouge - ¿Acaso planeas hacer el ridículo o qué?

\- Voy a llamar su atención – dijo Sonic ignorando las palabras de Rouge – Cuando lo haya logrado y se encuentre lo suficientemente cerca de nosotros, Tails lo atacará con los misiles.

\- Espero que estés en lo correcto Sonic – respondió Tails con cierta inseguridad – Solo tenemos una oportunidad.

\- Más que suficiente – respondió el erizo azul con orgullo.

Tails oprimió unos cuantos botones, preparando así de antemano los misiles para eliminar a aquel engendro antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Sonic salió al exterior, a la pista de aterrizaje que el Tifón Azul poseía, en el mismo instante en que el enemigo volvía a aparecer frente a ellos. Esta vez, sería mucho más peligroso.

\- ¡Aquí voy! – gritó Sonic mientras realizaba un _Spin Dash_ y se lanzaba contra el monstruo, ante la mirada atónita de los demás.

Al arrojarse contra aquella enorme serpiente, comenzó a correr sobre el cuerpo viscoso de la misma, haciéndola enfadar y provocando que comenzara a acercarse a la nave, para ser fijada como blanco.

\- ¡Tails, dispárale! – le gritó Knuckles al zorrito de dos colas.

\- No hasta que Sonic salga de allí – contradijo el aludido.

Abruptamente, la mirada de todos se transformó en una llena de sorpresa y horror, al ver al erizo azul rodar por la cola en forma de cadena del monstruo y este ultimo, sin ninguna piedad, agitó su cola, arrojando a Sonic hacia arriba, para luego, ser golpeado salvajemente por la misma cola y acabar aterrizando de golpe, incrustándose en la pista de aterrizaje. El estruendo de la caída sacudió a todos.

\- ¡Sonic! – gritó Amy.

\- ¡Tails, dispara ese maldito misil! – gritó Knuckles preocupado y enfadado al mismo tiempo - ¡Esa cosa hará añicos a Sonic si no la eliminamos!

Pero Tails no respondió. Parecía absorto viendo el exterior de la nave, donde su amigo era golpeado incontables veces por aquella bestia. Estaba en un estado de shock, mientras por su cabeza se cruzaban los crueles recuerdos de la muerte de otro ser importante. Aquella escena que sus ojos ahora apreciaban le evocaba dolorosas sensaciones, aislándolo de la realidad.

\- ¡Ya basta! – gritó esta vez Amy con lágrimas en los ojos, al ver que aquel engendro desfigurado levantaba con su cola a Sonic, quien yacía herido y aturdido por tantos golpes, para luego lanzarlo y volver a golpearlo, esta vez, con aun más brusquedad. El erizo acabó incrustado en una de las paredes del exterior del Tifón Azul, malherido e inconsciente.

\- ¡Esa cosa lo matará! – gritó Calipso - ¡Hay que ayudarlo!

E ignorando las protestas de los demás, salió a la pista de aterrizaje del exterior. Tras unos segundos de duda, Amy la siguió.

Al llegar afuera, encontraron el más escalofriante de los espectáculos: Sonic yacía boca abajo en el suelo, sin dar señales de estar consciente y la enorme serpiente se disponía a aplastarlo una ultima vez con su cola y así darle muerte, pero Calipso fue más rápida y se abalanzó sobre el erizo, para luego tomarlo en sus brazos y sacarlo de allí impulsándose con un salto, a solo un segundo antes de que la cola se estrellara contra el suelo.

\- ¡Sonic! – gritó Amy mientras corría hacia ambos.

\- Sácalo de aquí – le ordenó Calipso – Yo distraeré a ese monstruo.

\- ¡Te matará! – contradijo Amy con las lágrimas rodando por su rostro.

\- ¡Solo hazlo! – le gritó la castaña mientras sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse brillantes por las lágrimas llenas de temor que se negó a derramar.

Amy le dirigió una mirada llena de tristeza y asintió en contra de sus intenciones. Cargó a Sonic y salió de allí tan rápido como pudo, volviendo al interior de la nave.

Calipso, al verlos alejarse, caminó con decisión hacia delante, en el mismo momento en que el monstruo notaba su presencia y se disponía a asesinar a la hermosa joven. Por reflejo, la chica cerró los ojos.

Un grito ensordecedor la obligó a cubrir sus oídos y volver a abrir sus orbes con lentitud para comprender que había pasado.

El monstruo había sido quien había soltado aquel rugido espantoso, además había retrocedido. La castaña supuso que Tails había disparado los misiles en contra del esperpento, hasta que algo cayó a sus pies, provocando un leve tintineo al rebotar contra la superficie metálica. Eran dos brazaletes dorados… demasiado familiares para ella.

\- ¿Pero qué…? – se extrañó mientras recogía las argollas doradas, cuando un resplandor similar al de una estrella fugaz, e incluso aun más intenso, pasó por el lado del Tifón Azul. Calipso dirigió la mirada hacia aquel fulgor, el cual avanzaba a una increíble velocidad, lanzándose con gran intensidad contra aquella monstruosa criatura, y en unos segundos, una potente explosión se hizo presente en el lugar. Aquel engendro había volado en mil pedazos, ante la aliviada y anonadada mirada de la habitante de las estrellas y los tripulantes de la nave.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Cream con temor.

\- No lo sé – respondió Rouge – pero nos salvó a todos de una muerte segura.

En la pista de aterrizaje, junto con el estallido, un cegador rayo de luz apareció, obligando a Calipso a cerrar sus ojos. El resplandor provocado, no perduró mucho tiempo y Calipso descubrió sus ojos, para notar entre la luz una silueta conocida. Confundida ante esto, se acercó más, para notar como aquella sombra comenzaba a caer pesadamente, hasta caer de forma estrepitosa sobre la pista de aterrizaje. El miedo corrió por sus venas.

La castaña se acercó corriendo hasta donde aquella silueta había caído, sintiendo su corazón latir a mayor velocidad, culpa de las tensiones y el miedo. Pronto, reconoció a la figura que yacía sobre el suelo. La culpa se adueñó de su alma.

\- ¡Shadow! – gritó mientras se agachaba, quedando de rodillas al lado de él. Se veía realmente lastimado y parecía no reaccionar.

Ella, temiendo lo peor, acercó su oído al pecho del erizo, para con alivio escuchar su corazón latir. Aun estaba con vida.

\- Me salvaste… – fue todo lo que pudo escapar de sus labios.

Lo miró por unos segundos. Su rostro, antes frío e inexpresivo ahora se veía cansado. Estaba lleno de rasguños por todo su cuerpo y parecía debilitarse más a cada segundo. Nunca se había imaginado verlo así de indefenso.

Calipso sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas de solo verlo así. Por más insensible o cruel que fuese con ella, siempre supo que era porque él estaba sufriendo. Cerró los ojos y las lágrimas cayeron de estos, aterrizando con suavidad sobre el rostro de Shadow, mientras el espacio, las estrellas y el silencio quedaban absortos viendo aquella conmovedora escena.

Calipso abrió lentamente los ojos y manteniéndose arrodillada, colocó con suavidad la cabeza de Shadow sobre sus rodillas y apoyó sus manos sobre la cabeza de él. El tiempo para ella se había detenido.

\- Te lo agradezco – musitó la joven, mientras inclinaba su cabeza sobre la de él, cerrando los ojos.

Una mano sobre su hombro la hizo reaccionar dando un respingo y voltear la cabeza hacia atrás.

\- Calipso, salgamos de acá, debemos entrar a la nave – le dijo Knuckles en un tono más gentil que de costumbre.

\- De… de acuerdo – respondió ella con un nudo en la garganta.

\- Llevémoslo a él también – agregó el equidna, sintiendo que traicionaba sus propios pensamientos e ideas al ayudar a Shadow. Calipso le dedicó una sonrisa funesta y luego, entre ambos, llevaron a Shadow al interior de la nave.

\- Chicos – murmuró Rouge al verlos entrar.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que…? – Tails no acabó su pregunta, pues la respuesta estaba frente a sus ojos. Guardó silencio.

\- Shadow – musitó Cream con discreto asombro.

Un silencio algo incómodo se adueñó del ambiente. Cada mirada estaba posada en el erizo negro lastimado.

\- ¿Dónde están Amy y Sonic? – preguntó Calipso, expulsando al silencio del lugar.

\- Están en la enfermería de la nave – respondió Rouge – Parece que este muchachito travieso también debería ir allá.

Obviamente, hablaba de Shadow.

\- No – se negó Calipso a la sugerencia – Lo llevaré a mi habitación.

\- Que petición tan extraña – se burló Rouge con picardía.

\- ¡Tú cállate! – interrumpió Knuckles a la murciélago – Lo está sugiriendo para que este tarado no se pelee con Sonic otra vez. Si los dejamos a los dos en la enfermería, no van a poder evitar querer arrancarse los ojos mutuamente.

Calipso miró al equidna con confusión. Esos no eran sus verdaderos motivos, pero comprendió que este lo había dicho para acabar con las incómodas preguntas de la murciélago.

\- Andando – prosiguió el equidna retirándose de la sala de controles, seguido por Calipso.

Ambos llegaron a la habitación de ella y recostaron a Shadow sobre la cómoda cama. Calipso dejó los brazaletes del erizo negro sobre la mesita de noche y se arrodilló al lado de la cama.

\- Tu planeta está a tan solo unos kilómetros de distancia – avisó Knuckles a la hermosa chica – En cualquier momento llegaremos.

\- Dile a Tails que busque una zona forestal para aterrizar – pidió Calipso – La vegetación de mi planeta es gruesa y será útil para poder ocultar esta nave de los ojos de Marina.

\- Bien, se lo diré – dijo el equidna y de inmediato, salió de la habitación.

Calipso lo vio alejarse y apenas desapareció, su atención se enfocó sobre el erizo negro. Apoyó con suavidad una mano temblorosa sobre la cabeza de este y sonrió con dulzura.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – musitó como si él pudiese escucharla.

La velocidad del Tifón Azul comenzó a verse reducida paulatinamente, dando a entender a sus tripulantes que estaban a punto de aterrizar.

Calipso se puso de pie y se asomó a la ventana, desde donde notó que una ligera neblina lo cubría todo. Hacia arriba, se expandía un enorme cielo color violáceo, bañado en nubes color gris. Notó que estaban aterrizando en una zona forestal lleno de frondosos árboles. Tails había escuchado su petición. Suspiró aliviada.

\- He vuelto – dijo en voz baja.

La nave aterrizó, con gran cuidado de no causar mucho estruendo, en el bosque, en la zona más oculta y oscura para no ser descubiertos.

Además…

Calipso tenía otros motivos por haber escogido aquel lugar para ocultarse. Al ser la única zona forestal no devastada de su carcomido planeta, aquí se ocultaba la última esperanza de Kokoro. El grupo al que ella pertenecía.

 _Los rebeldes._

* * *

 **Y un nuevo capitulo llega a su fin mis fieles lectores!**

 **Intentaré actualizar el siguiente capitulo en el menor tiempo posible, pues en nuestro siguiente capitulo… CONOCERÁN A LOS REBELDES!**

 **Así es, la aventura en Kokoro acaba de comenzar y dentro de poco descubrirán el verdadero peligro y la amenaza mortal que podría acabar con el universo.**

 **Antes de decir adiós, responderé reviews:**

 **Over the dreams: muchas gracias por tu apoyo a esta historia. Me alegra que la trama te interese y que lo leas y veas como si fuera la serie misma xD**

 **Pues ahora si viene lo bueno, así que prepárate.**

 **Lector de fan: tranquilo, no es que haya abandonado la historia. Porque si, me demoro en actualizar, pero jamás dejo un relato a medias. Eso lo aseguro.**

 **Y por ultimo… los espero en una futura actualización Xd**

 **Saludos!**


	17. Nuevos Aliados

**Hola mis amados lectores y seguidores de esta historia.**

 **¡Si, lo sé! Desaparecí por siglos, pero es que he estado distribuida entre trabajo, estudios y fanfics de otro fandom (no me odien por eso). Por suerte esta historia YA ESTÁ TERMINADA, así que solo hace falta transcribir y subir capítulos.**

 **Y para no retrasar más todo esto… ¡A leer!**

* * *

17- Nuevos aliados

Sostenía su mano, mientras sus brazos temblaban. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas al verlo malherido después de pelear contra aquel monstruo. El dolor que surgía de su miedo a perderlo era tan fuerte que sentía que debilitaba su corazón.

\- Por favor, solo despierta – musitó la eriza rosa, permaneciendo de pie, al lado de aquella cama de hospital, donde se encontraba aquel erizo que le había robado el corazón.

Sonic no reaccionaba. Los golpes de aquella criatura retorcida habían sido mucho más persistentes y fuertes de lo que él se había podido imaginar. De haberlo sabido, no habría atacado (o mejor dicho, provocado) de ese modo a aquel monstruo.

Su rostro, a pesar de tener hematomas y heridas leves, se veía tan pacifico y calmado. Como si estuviera dormido.

Aun derramando lágrimas cargadas de preocupación y miedo, Amy colocó su mano sobre el lastimado rostro de Sonic y con su dedo pulgar, acarició su mejilla y posteriormente sus labios. Aquella acción generó que una fuerte onda eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo. Era algo involuntario y a la vez agradable. Pese a su tristeza, se permitió preguntarse si alguna vez sus labios probarían los de él. Aquel deseo hervía con impaciencia en su corazón, provocando un calor intenso que la abrazaba y le sonrojaba las mejillas. Comenzó a suspirar entrecortado e inevitablemente rompió a llorar. Retiró su mano del rostro ajeno y la deslizó hasta tomar la mano de él.

\- No quiero perderte – musitó ahogada en sollozos.

Sintió su mano ser sujetada con fuerza, sin lastimarle. Aquel tacto detuvo sus lágrimas y su mirada cristalina se detuvo sobre el rostro de Sonic. Lo vio abrir con lentitud los ojos, parpadeando un par de veces. Su mirada se cruzó con la de la eriza, haciéndola sonreír con tristeza.

\- ¿Amy? – murmuró con la voz ronca.

\- ¡Oh, Sonic! – gritó ella con la voz rota. Se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- ¡Oye espera! – exclamó el erizo azul al verse ahogado por aquel abrazo – No puedo respirar.

\- Lo siento – dijo Amy soltándolo y apartándose con algo de vergüenza – Espero no haberte lastimado.

Sonic le dirigió una sonrisa divertida, algo que fue insuficiente para que la expresión de tristeza y miedo se borrara del rostro de Amy.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó curioso y consternado.

\- No, no es nada – murmuró Amy con voz temblorosa – Es solo que…

No aguantó más y cayendo de rodillas al suelo mientras cubría su cara con sus manos, se echó a llorar con fuerza, ante los ojos preocupados de Sonic.

\- ¡Amy! – se asustó el susodicho, bajándose de la cama y agachándose, quedó a la par de ella – ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¡No quiero más! – gritó dolida – ¡No más!

\- ¿No qué? – insistió el erizo azul.

\- ¡Júrame que no vas a morir! – le suplicó la eriza bañada en lágrimas – ¡Prométemelo, por favor!

Sonic la miró, pasmado por aquella petición desesperada y una expresión de culpa y tristeza se formó en su rostro. Cerró los ojos y apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de ella.

\- No puedo – musitó.

Amy aumentó su río de lágrimas y sus sollozos se multiplicaron.

Sonic solo la miró con una profunda tristeza, con un cierto atisbo de ternura. Hace mucho tiempo que no miraba a alguien de esa forma. Con esos ojos, ese sentimiento que se volvía tan… esquivo.

La culpa era de su orgullo desmedido y su papel auto impuesto de ser siempre el héroe de la historia. Con un brazo rodeó a la eriza por los hombros y con su mano contraria, cogió el delicado rostro de ella, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Mírame – le dijo con voz segura, pero aterciopelada – No puedo prometerte que voy a sobrevivir, pero si puedo prometerte que te voy a proteger sin importar qué. Si alguien trata de hacerte daño, lo hará sobre mi cadáver.

Ella lo miró a esos brillantes ojos color verde esmeralda. Esa mirada, se veía segura y firme, pero a la vez, mostraba una pizca de dulzura. Sus propias lágrimas fluyeron con lentitud y sus labios aun temblaban por el llanto y por la cercanía física de él.

Cerró los ojos y aproximó su rostro al de Sonic y se aferró con fuerza de sus hombros, sin deseos de dejarlo ir.

La cercanía de ella, aceleró su corazón e hizo enardecer sus mejillas hasta teñirlas de un fuerte color rojo. Respiraba aceleradamente, sintiendo a la vez la respiración de ella, la cual era entrecortada debido al huracán de emociones y sentimientos que la acechaban. Cerró también los ojos y con ambas manos, acunó el rostro de ella, acariciando con sus pulgares las húmedas mejillas de la eriza, haciéndola estremecer levemente.

\- Amy… yo…– balbuceó nervioso.

\- Shhh, no digas nada – le susurró ella, dulce y tímida – Solo quédate así.

No quería que ese momento acabara. No aun. Nunca su cara había estado tan cerca de la de él. No de esa forma tan maravillosa. Quería que ese momento fuera eterno. Seguir sintiendo su respiración. El silencio reinaba en el lugar, y el miedo y la incertidumbre se habían retirado. Ellos dos eran los únicos que existían en ese momento.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse repentinamente, los hizo despertar a la realidad y separarse bruscamente, sin tener tiempo de ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- Hemos llegado – exclamó Rouge ingresando a la enfermería – Debemos bajar de la nave y seguir las instrucciones de Calipso.

Dicho esto, se retiró, ignorando por completo lo que había pasado allí dentro. Amy observó a Sonic de reojo. Se notaba nervioso y sus mejillas habían adquirido el tono de una cereza.

\- Sonic…– murmuró, haciéndolo voltearse y mirarla fijamente – Yo… es decir… nosotros…

Sonic se puso de pie y aproximándose a ella, le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo. Amy sonrió levemente y aceptando aquel tierno gesto, tomó la mano de él y se puso de pie.

\- Vamos – dijo Sonic con su típica voz divertida – Los demás nos esperan.

La eriza se desanimó casi de inmediato. Otra vez esa actitud petulante… pero notó que ninguno de los dos le había soltado la mano al otro, aun cuando ya no era necesario. Él le sonrió con dulzura y sin soltarla, ambos salieron de la enfermería y posteriormente de la nave, donde los demás los esperaban. No había tripulante que quedara dentro del Tifón Azul. Excepto Calipso y Shadow.

\- ¿Dónde está ella? – preguntó Cream.

\- No conozco a esa chica – respondió Rouge – pero apostaría mis alas a que está hablando con Shadow.

\- ¿Y qué tiene que hablar ella con ese canalla? – insultó Knuckles con ira acumulada.

\- No nos preguntes a nosotros, ni que fuéramos sus compinches – se burló Sonic.

"Idiota" pensó el equidna, mirándolo con molestia.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sentía una horrible jaqueca que le impedía mover la cabeza. Abrió con gran esfuerzo los ojos, desconociendo el lugar.

\- ¿Estás bien? – escuchó una cálida voz cerca de él.

Movió con lentitud la cabeza hacia un lado, para acabar viendo una vez más aquel rostro inocente y lleno de dulzura.

\- ¿Estás bien? – repitió la niña.

Él no le contestó y dirigió la vista hacia arriba, tratando de ignorarla.

\- Veo que no eres muy conversador – comentó Calipso con una sonrisa – Con razón no se sabe mucho sobre ti. Shadow the Hedgehog.

Sus pupilas se dilataron al escuchar eso. Se incorporó con brusquedad y clavó su mirada en los orbes color chocolate de ella. Esta no se veía asustada.

\- Supongo que uno de ellos te dijo mi nombre – respondió indiferente.

\- Parece ser lo único que saben – respondió la chica de las estrellas.

\- ¡Ellos saben mucho más de lo que yo mismo recuerdo! – gritó sin pensar. Shadow se cubrió la boca con una mano apenas acabó aquella frase. Su enojo lo había delatado y además, jugado en contra.

\- No soy tan ignorante como crees – ella endureció la voz, a pesar de no querer hacerlo – Conozco tu pasado y tu origen. Así como sé que no los recuerdas.

\- ¡No te involucres, niña! – le gritó Shadow. Parecía estar al borde de un colapso.

\- Mi nombre es Calipso – corrigió ella – Y tengo mis motivos para querer indagar sobre ti. Así como también tengo mis preguntas. Para empezar ¿Por qué me salvaste allá en Mobius, en aquel incendio? ¿Y por qué ahora también?

Shadow la miró con frialdad. Y era porque en parte, ni él mismo lo tenía muy claro. Era casi como una orden inconsciente que brotaba de su corazón y lo obligaba a salvarla de los peligros. Pero obviamente, no se rebajaría a actuar sentimentalmente y mucho menos ante ella o eso sería mostrar debilidad.

\- ¿Cuántas veces debo repetírtelo? ¡No te salvé! – le contestó de forma grosera, intentando rebajar la creciente autoestima de ella – ¡Solo fue una maldita coincidencia!

\- ¡¿Y por qué me seguiste entonces?! – lo encaró la joven con rabia burbujeante en sus palabras – Yo no le diría casualidad ¡Responde!

\- Solo estoy buscando respuestas – contestó él de manera fría – En Mobius no encontraré nada. En otro lugar tiene que estar la respuesta.

\- ¡Eres un egoísta! – gritó ella empuñando sus manos – Ya veo porque los demás no hablan mucho contigo o sobre ti ¡Solo piensas en tu maldita amnesia! ¡Nunca muestras interés por los demás!

\- ¡Tú no me conoces! – le gritó el erizo negro – ¡No tienes idea de nada!

\- ¿Alguna vez quisiste proteger a alguien? – lo interrogó Calipso con actitud desafiante.

Shadow recibió aquella pregunta como si hubiese sido una dolorosa bofetada. La imagen y el recuerdo de Molly aparecieron en su perturbada mente, clavándole una daga en el corazón.

\- ¿Eso importa? – preguntó con desdén, empuñando las manos.

\- ¡¿Alguna vez lo hiciste?! – insistió Calipso. Necesitaba juntar las pequeñas piezas del rompecabezas y si esta era la manera, habría de hacerlo, aunque fuera desagradable.

\- ¡La dejé morir! – gritó el otro con todas sus fuerzas, mientras le daba un puñetazo a la pared junto a la cama, en un intento de descargar su ira acumulada.

La habitación quedó en silencio. Shadow, aun con su mano empuñada en la pared, respiraba acelerado y sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados. Calipso estaba petrificada. No se había esperado una respuesta así. La culpa regresó a ella como fastidiosa compañía. El erizo negro le daba la espalda y no parecía tener la intención de voltear a verla.

\- ¿De quién… estás hablando? – preguntó ella en voz baja.

\- Molly siempre miró hacia delante y nunca se rindió – respondió como si hablara solo – ¡Luego esos malditos… la asesinaron! ¡Los Metarex no fueron más que unos asquerosos asesinos!

Calipso guardó silencio, logrando entender de a poco las cosas. Shadow hablaba de alguien que probablemente había conocido durante la invasión Metarex. Ella conocía bastante de esa raza y había vivido su intento fracasado de invadir Kokoro. Única instancia en que Marina protegió la estrella-planeta, aunque con la única intención de no ser destronada.

\- ¿Por qué la ayudaste? – se atrevió a preguntar, algo atemorizada.

\- Estaba sola – respondió Shadow con la voz a punto de quebrarse – Ella tenía esperanzas. Su propia gente la abandonó. Por eso hice lo que tenía que hacer.

\- Te quedaste a su lado – completó la castaña.

\- ¡Aun así, no logré salvarla de su horrible perdición! – gritó, quitando la mano empuñada de la pared, solo para volver a repetir la acción, pero sintió el suave y delicado tacto de dos manos pequeñas que lo retenían, sujetando su brazo con firmeza y suavidad a la vez.

\- No sigas haciendo eso – dijo una voz aterciopelada que hace unos segundos le había gritado con todo descaro – Ya no sigas.

El efecto de la voz de Calipso fue como un tranquilizante. Shadow desempuñó su mano y la bajó despacio, relajando sus extremidades superiores, así como el resto de su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos con calma al mismo tiempo.

\- No quería lastimarte – musitó ella, liberando su sentimiento de culpa – Lo lamento.

Por alguna razón, aquellas palabras le parecieron reconfortantes al erizo negro. Había pasado tanto tiempo en soledad, que ya había olvidado lo agradable que podían ser las palabras de alguien si se decían con honestidad y bondad. Cualidades que Calipso poseía.

\- Quiero ayudarte – agregó esta.

\- Tú ya tienes una misión aquí – le recordó él, mientras se volteaba a verla – Cúmplela. No por nada regresaste aquí.

\- Lo sé – respondió Calipso – Sé que mi gente lo necesita.

Aquellas palabras causaron un extraño efecto en el erizo. Nuevamente, la imagen, el rostro de aquella chica rubia de azul mirar volvió a aparecer en su mente. Estaba derribada, en el suelo, con expresión cansina y débil, como si estuviera agonizando.

" _Debes proteger a las personas. Te lo ruego, Shadow"._

Esas fueron sus palabras… y el recuerdo se esfumó.

El dolor de cabeza y los mareos volvieron de manera tormentosa. Cayó de rodillas frente a Calipso, a la vez que ella sentía ese dolor físico y mental manifestándose en su pecho.

\- ¡Otra vez! – exclamó Calipso con voz forzada – ¡Está pasando otra vez!

\- ¡Solo es una maldita pesadilla! – dijo Shadow con voz casi ahogada – ¡Esa niña…!

\- ¡Es un recuerdo! – interrumpió Calipso – Tus recuerdos…

Shadow gritó desesperado, colocando las manos sobre su cabeza, hasta que aquella nociva sensación abandonó su cuerpo. Del mismo modo, Calipso lo dejó de sentir. Suspiró aliviada y el silencio reinó en el ambiente.

\- Te duele mucho – afirmó Calipso.

\- ¿Cómo es que tú…? – el zoomorfo no acabó su pregunta.

\- Yo puedo sentirlo – dijo ella. Apoyó una mano sobre el pecho del erizo, justo en donde estaba su corazón torturado – Te duele aquí.

Shadow la miró a los ojos y en su ser, volvió a surgir aquel deseo de protección. No sabía por qué, pero quería hacerlo. O tal vez lo tenía tan claro como el día y se negaba a aceptarlo.

Si decir nada, le dio la espalda a Calipso y se encaminó a la puerta.

\- ¿No vas a decir algo? – preguntó ella, dolida por su actitud.

\- ¿Quieres la verdad o que te mienta? – preguntó él en respuesta.

\- Miénteme – pidió la joven cerrando los ojos, sabiendo que le diría que estaría siempre con ella y eso sería lo contrario. Pero así, no le dolería tanto.

\- No quiero verte de nuevo – respondió el erizo, con voz un poco más suave que de costumbre y salió de allí.

Calipso se quedó completamente sola en la habitación con un dejo de asombro en su cara. Esa respuesta… era confusa. Si era una mentira ¿Significaba que se volverían a ver?

Dispersando esos pensamientos, se acercó al velador y tomó los brazaletes que había olvidado devolver a Shadow, guardándolos en el bolsillo de su falda. Salió de su habitación en dirección a la salida del Tifón Azul. Los demás la esperaban allí.

\- ¡Hasta que apareciste! – se quejó Knuckles al verla llegar.

\- ¿Todo en orden? – preguntó Amy con preocupación al notar algo diferente en el semblante de su nueva amiga.

\- Si. No es nada – respondió Calipso con inseguridad.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Rouge alzando los hombros.

\- Sé a donde debemos ir – respondió Calipso – Buscaremos a mi hermana. La base de los rebeldes está por aquí. ¡Andando!

\- ¿Dónde está Shadow? – inquirió la murciélago.

\- No soy su niñera – respondió la joven con enfado – Que se cuide solo.

"Shadow, ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?" pensó Sonic al ver el cambio de humor de la chiquilla.

\- ¡Vamos, tenemos mucho que recorrer! – ordenó Calipso con autoridad y calma – Mantengan los ojos abiertos. No hay mucha seguridad en estos bosques.

El grupo echó a andar con Calipso a la cabeza. Ella sabía donde ir y cómo llegar. Conocía esos bosques como la palma de su mano.

Caminaron durante treinta minutos, alejándose cada vez más del Tifón Azul, el cual yacía oculto en la vegetación de la zona forestal. Ellos se adentraban cada vez más entre la frondosa vegetación, sumiéndose en la oscuridad.

\- ¿Y si nos perdemos? – se asustó Cream al verse cada vez más lejos de la luz.

\- Calipso sabe lo que hace – contestó Amy con una sonrisa – Debemos confiar en ella. Después de todo, este es su hogar.

"Pues este lugar necesita muchos arreglos" pensó Knuckles.

\- Yo me preocuparía por nuestro transporte – alertó Rouge – No sé si lo volvamos a encontrar con tantos árboles y plantas.

\- Le instalé un rastreador – dijo Tails – Con esto, podremos hallarlo en caso de emergencia – agregó señalando un reloj con pantalla rectangular en su muñeca.

\- Como siempre, vas un paso delante de nosotros – comentó Sonic guiñando un ojo.

\- Shhhh – Calipso silenció la conversación a sus espaldas y los vio de reojo – Hemos llegado.

Los demás callaron y observaron a su alrededor en busca de alguna entrada.

\- No veo nada – se quejó Cream.

\- Aquí – señaló Calipso, indicando el suelo. Se agachó y removió la tierra húmeda, descubriendo a la vista de todos, una puerta de madera rectangular con una argolla de bronce de mediano tamaño instalada.

\- Por eso nunca los han encontrado – comentó Tails.

Calipso le sonrió en señal de afirmación a su comentario, y tomando la argolla con ambas manos, la levantó con gran cuidado, mostrando que debajo de aquella puerta, había unos escalones de metal oxidado.

\- Síganme y no hagan ruido – les pidió la chica a los demás.

Descendieron por las escaleras, llegando a un oscuro pasillo. Knuckles, quien fue el ultimo en bajar, se ocupó de cerrar la puerta subterránea. El lugar al que llegaron era frío y apenas si se veía con claridad. Un potente olor a gasolina, aceite de motor y pólvora invadía el espacio.

"Esta noche tendré pesadillas" pensó Amy, asustada por el ambiente.

\- Síganme y no se separen – les ordenó Calipso en voz baja.

"¿Quién le escribió la palabra líder en la frente?" pensó Rouge hastiada de dejarse mandar por una cría como aquella.

Avanzaron un trecho no muy largo. Unos focos parpadeantes que colgaban del techo eran lo único que les enseñaba el camino. El suelo tenía charcos de agua sucia y al pisar, un sonido metálico invadía el espacio, generando inseguridad.

Unos pasos acercándose del lado contrario los alertaron a todos de inmediato. Se apoyaron contra la fría pared de metal oxidado. Calipso se fue acercando con sigilo a una esquina del pasillo que indicaba un viraje hacia la derecha. Respiró profundamente, sintiendo los pasos acercarse. Los demás estaban confundidos por su actitud, pero por seguridad guardaron silencio.

Abruptamente, Calipso estiró los brazos hacia donde iniciaba el viraje y al segundo siguiente, sostenía a una chica, inmovilizándola con fuerza. Con un brazo le rodeaba la cabeza cubriendo su boca y con el otro, le sujetaba las extremidades superiores. Los demás miraron anonadados aquella acción.

La chica atrapada intentó gritar, pero calló al escuchar a la culpable de no dejarle escapar, hablarle al oído.

\- Soy yo Angie. Soy Calipso.

La joven de inmediato se zafó de los brazos de Calipso, se paró frente a ella y la reconoció en el acto.

\- No puede ser – murmuró tan asombrada como consternada – ¿Calipso?

La otra asintió con la cabeza.

\- Hola, Angie.

La aludida la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y luego, la expresión de su rostro cambió a una de felicidad. Abrazó a la castaña.

\- Gracias al cielo, estás bien – musitó.

\- No los iba a abandonar – dijo Calipso mientras se apartaba con suavidad – Además, no vine sola.

Angie la miró extrañada y luego sus ojos se enfocaron en lo que habían ignorado en primera instancia: a Sonic y su leal séquito de amistades.

\- Vienen de Mobius – explicó Calipso – Se han ofrecido a ayudarnos.

\- Y no está mintiendo – aseguró Sonic interfiriendo.

Angie los miró con sorpresa. Nunca los había visto ni mucho menos había oído hablar de ellos. Sin embargo, sintió que Calipso había hecho lo correcto al traerlos de forma voluntaria.

\- No me esperaba una visita – dijo con seriedad – Es un gusto conocerlos.

\- Lo mismo digo – dijo el erizo azul – Mi nombre es Sonic.

Uno a uno, cada integrante de los zoomorfos se fueron presentando, siendo Rouge la última.

\- Llámame Rouge, querida. Ah y este cabeza de alfiler es Knuckles.

Obviamente, hablaba del equidna, quien la miró con mala cara.

\- Muy graciosa.

\- Veo que conseguiste mucha ayuda – comentó Angie a Calipso – Y en verdad, se ven bastante confiables.

\- Cuando Calipso nos contó sobre la crisis en su planeta no podíamos simplemente quedarnos de brazos cruzados – explicó Tails – ¡Hemos venido a ayudarlos a luchar!

Angie los miró sorprendida, y a la vez con cierta esperanza. Si ellos aceptaban unirse a los rebeldes, las posibilidades de la victoria aumentaban.

\- Bienvenidos a los rebeldes de Kokoro – invitó Angie con amabilidad – Ahora vengan conmigo. Los llevaré con Antonella y el resto del equipo.

Viraron a la derecha, donde el pasillo se iluminaba con mayor intensidad y al final del corredor se veía una puerta color plateado. Mientras se iban acercando, Sonic y los demás fueron mirando, admirando y memorizando la apariencia de Angie. Usaba unas botas negras y desgastadas con calzas gris oscuro y una polera similar a la de Calipso, excepto por el color: negro. Portaba un cinturón dorado, lleno de pequeñas pistolas de diversa variedad. Llevaba el cabello suelto hasta la cintura, también de color negro como sus ropas, incluso aun más oscuro. En su brazo derecho, una venda oscura se apreciaba, debido a una herida de bala reciente. Sus ojos irradiaban una belleza interna, oculta bajo una máscara de rudeza. Café rojizo era el tono de color escogido. Unas mejillas redondas como manzanas y una pequeña boca rosa pálida, terminaban por decorar su rostro con dulce afinidad.

Una vez frente a la puerta antes mencionada, Angie tocó cuatro veces y una ventanilla se abrió. Un par de ojos color verde agua se asomaron desde el interior.

\- Soy Angie – murmuró la joven azabache – Y traigo excelentes novedades.

La ventanilla se cerró y el ruido de un chasquido metálico se escuchó para dar paso a la puerta que se abría. Una muchacha, algo más baja que Angie, apareció.

Antes de poder emitir palabra alguna, notó la presencia de Calipso, causando que su voz se apagara y sus ojos se abrieran como platos.

Un breve silencio lo invadió todo. Solo un leve sonido emitido por los defectuosos focos del pasillo era lo que se podía oír.

\- Síganme – dijo de pronto la pequeña muchacha y les hizo un ademán para que ingresaran. Una vez que entraron, avanzaron por un cuarto vacío hasta llegar a una puerta de madera. Angie se acercó y giró la perilla, abriendo lentamente la puerta. Detrás de esta, una habitación con paredes de metal color gris verdoso apareció ante los ojos de los presentes. Dentro de la habitación, había unas cuantas computadoras, acompañados de unos pocos muebles desgastados. En las paredes, sobre unos estantes, habían armas de todo tipo: láser, fuego, armas blancas e incluso algunas de aspecto desconocido para los zoomorfos. Además, también habían planos que parecían mapas, planos de maquinaría o carteles con estrategias de batalla.

Dentro de la sala, había un buen número de personas. Todas voltearon la mirada al ver la puerta abrirse y ver entrar a Angie, la muchacha menor y más atrás, la sorpresa inesperada: Calipso, acompañada de un séquito de extraños seres.

Uno de los rebeldes parecía aun más anonadado que los demás. Una joven de cabello castaño claro y ojos color chocolate, como los de Calipso. Se aproximó a la joven últimamente mencionada, la cual al verla, sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

\- ¡Hermana! – gritó Calipso, abrazándola sorpresivamente y escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de su hermana. Esta no sabía como reaccionar, si corresponder al abrazo o apartarla y abofetearla. Para suerte de Calipso, la opción escogida fue la primera.

* * *

 **Tan-tan-tan-taaaaaaaaaaan.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Bienvenidos a la base de Los Rebeldes. A partir de ahora, la verdadera acción da inicio. Y como ya pudieron ver, acaban de conocer a uno de sus integrantes de forma detallada: Angie. (Tengo un fanart de ella en Deviantart). Y en cuanto a los demás… ¡Los conocerán uno por uno en el siguiente capitulo!**

 **Pero ahora… prepárense para el peligro. Pues la próxima vez, también conocerán a la villana culpable de todas estas desgracias: Marina. (O_O)**

 **Preparen sus armas y a luchar junto a Sonic y los rebeldes.**

 **Los espero en una futura actualización.**

 **¡Saludos!**


	18. Marina

**Hola mis amores y lectores.**

 **¡Aquí vuelvo una vez más con nuevo capitulo para esta historia!**

 **Como podrán ver, nuestros amigos han llegado a Kokoro, y además, se han encontrado con los rebeldes, de quienes Calipso les ha hablado, pero… ¿Qué hay del enemigo?**

 **Eso lo van a descubrir ahora.**

 **Y sin más que decir… ¡A leer!**

* * *

18- Marina

Un avión de color negro sobrevolaba el bosque cuando la noche se adueñó de todo, cubriéndolo con su negro manto unida al poco visible firmamento.

El transporte aéreo se alejó del bosque y desvió su dirección hacia el palacio de Kokoro.

Aquel lugar, alguna vez fue el hogar y sitio central de reinado de los reyes de la estrella-planeta; un lugar hermoso, lleno de esculturas y decorados de la historia de Kokoro, acompañado de leyendas y mitos. Todos y cada uno de ellos impregnados en cada pared, columna y salón. Además de un pasillo condecorado con retratos de todos los reyes antecesores. El exterior del palacio era de color dorado, brindándole el don de brillar cada amanecer.

Pero esos días parecían haber quedado muy atrás, y el palacio ya estaba casi en ruinas. Había perdido su gracia, orgullo y color, las paredes, columnas y techo habían sido privadas de sus decoraciones y ahora yacían cubiertas de musgo verdoso. En los jardines externos, solo quedaban plantas muertas y espacios carcomidos. Parecía más una fortaleza militar abandonada que un palacio sagrado. Tanto por dentro como por fuera. Las habitaciones habían sido transformadas en cámaras de tortura y en lo que alguna vez, fue la habitación principal de los reyes, se hallaba un espacio hueco donde reposaba una capsula protegida con cientos de sistemas de seguridad que al primer movimiento iban a disparar. Pero el sistema estaba desconectado y la capsula, vacía. Aquel, era un espacio reservado para el cetro de Yumiko, el cual aun no había sido hallado.

En el resto del palacio, los pasillos eran apagados, llenos de cámaras de seguridad y armamento automático preparado en caso de intrusos. En las dos torres del palacio, se encontraban los calabozos, donde más de un habitante había perecido buscando justicia.

En el subterráneo del palacio en ruinas, quedaba la única habitación que no sufrió transformación alguna tras la invasión enemiga. La biblioteca real. Allí se resguardaba impreso en libros y planos toda la historia e información de Kokoro y solo una pequeña fracción de aquel conocimiento impreso en letras era acerca de otros planetas.

Por ultimo, otras dos habitaciones se encontraban llenas de computadoras y monitores, los cuales se conectaban al sistema de seguridad del palacio, además de almacenar toda la información sobre los planes de Marina y sus estrategias, sus armas, sus planes… y sus puntos débiles. Información clave para los rebeldes.

Más de una vez, estos habían logrado infiltrarse en el palacio, robando armas e información, desactivando maquinarias de forma temporal y luchando contra los guardias de Marina. Pero en los últimos meses, los seguidores del enemigo habían superado con creces a los rebeldes, causando la pérdida de muchos de ellos.

Pero volviendo al presente…

Esa noche, el avión aterrizó frente a la entrada del palacio. Dos guardias bajaron de este y se acercaron a la puerta, la cual consistía en una enorme reja color negro con espacios oxidados. Se acercaron a la misma y uno de ellos accedió a un pequeño teclado con números e ingresó una clave. Las puertas se abrieron con gran estremecimiento y lentitud, abriéndoles el paso al interior del lugar.

Ambos guardias entraron y avanzaron hacia unas enormes escaleras, decoradas con una larga y desgastada alfombra con mosaicos en forma de ojo de diferentes colores. El espacio que les rodeaba estaba en penumbras.

Subieron por las escaleras, hasta llegar a un largo pasillo donde la luz seguía extinta. Avanzaron por este, hasta que llegaron al final, doblando a la derecha para dar con una puerta que a primera vista parecía no estar allí.

Lo abrieron, prosiguiendo con su andar robótico al ingresar a la habitación. La puerta se cerró tras ellos como si fuera automática.

\- Bien, díganme lo que saben – una voz femenina y fría los llamó desde las tinieblas de la habitación rodeada de cortinas azul oscuro. Un trono color plateado y tapizado con cojines de tono escarlata se hallaba al centro del lugar.

\- No tenemos demasiada información, majestad – respondió uno de los guardias.

\- Pero al parecer, alguien ha conseguido ingresar a Kokoro – completó el otro.

Ambos iban vestidos con largas túnicas grises que les cubrían los pies. Una capucha sobre sus cabezas impedía que sus rostros se vieran. Su habla era fría y sin expresión.

\- Hmm… ya veo – respondió la voz femenina – Y yo que les pedí que se encargaran de todo aquel que osara entrar en mis dominios.

\- Enviamos a una de sus Dark Snake – argumentó uno de ellos sin inmutarse – Pero al parecer el enemigo la aniquiló y…

\- ¡¿Y cómo se atreven ustedes a fallarme?! – vociferó la voz con rabia.

\- Encontraremos su ubicación, Majestad – dijo el segundo guardia.

Un silencio tenebroso se adueñó hasta de la más pequeña fracción del lugar.

Errores como esos, no eran dignos de perdonar ante los ojos de la reina.

\- Lo siento por ustedes – dictó la misteriosa mujer con notable sarcasmo – Pero ya no me son de utilidad.

Un extraño brillo blanco emanó del suelo, debajo de los pies de ambos guardias. Una cortina de humo los envolvió y un estallido silencioso se manifestó en la habitación. Tras la explosión, solo quedó un rastro de humo y chispas de metal que se esparcieron por el aire hasta ser invisibles a los ojos normales.

Detrás de una de las cortinas, asomó una delgada figura femenina, ataviada con un largo vestido color morado oscuro que llegaba a sus talones, descubriendo sus pies calzados con botas doradas de fino tacón. Llevaba en sus muñecas brazaletes de color cobre que cubrían ambos antebrazos por completo. Su vestido escotado en v, descubría su cuello que llevaba un colgante color turquesa con un diamante blanco. Su cabello, largo negro y rizado, era decorado con una tiara de color oro adornado con rubíes.

Una boca con una sonrisa perversa y color rojo sangre, unos ojos azules y violentos como el mar agitado y unas mejillas pálidas y algo demacradas, componían el rostro de la villana.

Caminó con elegancia y orgullo hasta donde hace unos segundos, habían estado sus guardias. Estiró la mano y cogió del aire dos partículas blancas, tan pequeñas como un copo de nieve y las sostuvo en la palma de su mano, mirándolas con desprecio.

\- Persona o robot, nunca sirven para nada – musitó sonriendo con maldad.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dos días les tomó organizar su siguiente plan. Dos días de arduo trabajo. Dos días aprovechados para conocerse y trabajar en equipo.

Cuando Calipso llegó junto a Sonic y los demás, le explicó a su hermana detalle por detalle y palabra por palabra lo que había pasado. Su llegada a Mobius, su breve estancia allí, la amabilidad de sus habitantes. Con mayor dificultad emocional le contó lo de aquellas serpientes y el aparente secuestro del villano de Mobius: El doctor Eggman. Ese ultimo detalle fue más que suficiente para Antonella, quien de inmediato quiso averiguar si aquel suceso estaba relacionado con Marina, suponiendo que no podía ser mera coincidencia.

Al mismo tiempo, el equipo de los rebeldes conoció con detalles a Sonic y sus amigos. Sus habilidades, debilidades, historias de aventuras y batallas enfrentadas, incluyendo la odisea de los Metarex, lo que dejó a todos con la boca abierta y la clara idea de que ellos serían de gran ayuda para el equipo. Calipso omitió todo detalle con respecto a Shadow, pues con lo impredecible que él era, ya no podía confiar en que la ayudase.

Y en cuanto a los demás…

Rouge fue enlistada de inmediato en el equipo de espías de los rebeldes, lo que sorprendió a muchos, pues aparte de Calipso y Angie, todos los otros espías eran hombres. Tener a alguien como Rouge en sus filas, era bastante interesante, más aun después de saber que ella era una ladrona profesional de joyas que no trabajaba gratis.

Tails en cambio, fue asignado para trabajar junto con Paloma.

Paloma era una chica de 11 años, la misma que les había recibido en la puerta cuando llegaron todos. Ella era una experta en computación, maquinaria y mecánica. Durante los últimos meses había descifrado, claves, desbloqueado accesos, reparado naves averiadas y manipulado el sistema de seguridad del palacio de Kokoro, permitiéndoles el acceso a los rebeldes, pero en las últimas ocasiones, habían fracasado sin explicación aparente. Eso no la desanimaba, por el contrario, solo la alentaba a seguir. Y ahora con la ayuda de un genio como Tails, podría llegar mucho más lejos.

Físicamente era muy hermosa, pero no demasiado alta. Apenas era media cabeza más alta que Tails, y de los rebeldes era la más joven.

Tenía un rostro amable y pálido, con mejillas redondas y unos preciosos ojos verde agua. Su boca era de una tonalidad rosa pálido. Su cabello era corto, liso y llegaba a sus hombros. Solía llevarlo atado en una cola con un desgastado elástico color rosa, pero al llevarlo suelto… era como una ninfa de belleza envidiable.

Calzaba botas negras y unas calzas del mismo color, algo desgastadas, con unos bolsillos imperceptibles donde guardaba algunas herramientas de trabajo. Vestía una polera sin mangas color verde musgo y en el brazo izquierdo llevaba un vendaje blanco con manchas carmín secas. Señal de una herida de bala o arma blanca. En su muñeca derecha, llevaba un brazalete que su hermana mayor le había hecho. Estaba armado con pequeñas dagas que producían cortes letales en caso de algún ataque enemigo.

Ella, al igual que Calipso, también era huérfana y solo tenía a su hermana mayor Flavia, que la pasaba por un año. Así se lo hizo saber a Tails el día que comenzaron a trabajar juntos, que fue precisamente el mismo día de su llegada junto a Calipso.

 _Ese día…_

\- Toda mi familia fue capturada y exterminada – relató – Nunca pude despedirme de mis padres. Solo mi hermana y yo sobrevivimos. De no ser por los rebeldes, nos hubiesen asesinado.

Tails pudo ver una profunda nostalgia y tristeza en su mirada cuando ella le relató de manera tan sencilla su pasado.

\- Pero no estás sola y eso es bueno – trató de ser positivo con ella – Tienes a tu hermana. Ambas pueden cuidarse entre si.

\- ¿Tú no tienes otros parientes, además de tus amigos? – le preguntó la castaña con curiosidad – ¿Hermanos, primos o una novia?

Esa ultima palabra expresada con inocencia, fue como un disparo en el pecho para Tails. La imagen de Cosmo y su sonrisa diáfana invadieron su ser con amargura.

\- ¿Dije algo malo? – murmuró Paloma con culpa al ver el cambio de expresión en el rostro de Tails.

\- No, no… es que…– balbuceó Tails empuñando las manos y temblando de pies a cabeza.

\- Tranquilo – le dijo ella mirando fijo sus ojos celestes cristalinos – No te pongas así. Si dije algo malo, lo siento.

\- Descuida – respondió él – Mejor volvamos a lo nuestro.

Paloma asintió y lo llevó hasta una computadora de uso táctil con teclado de igual uso, que estaba en una habitación cerrada y cubierta de algunas cajas. La única luz manifestada en ese cuarto era aquella irradiada por la pantalla.

\- Mencionaste que ustedes llegaron en una especie de nave de combate – le dijo ella mientras tecleaba algunos botones y mirando fijo la pantalla – ¿Dónde está ahora?

\- Oculta en la vegetación del bosque – respondió el zorrito a la vez que le mostraba el rastreador en la muñeca – Con esto, podemos hallarla.

\- ¿Y qué tal con esto? – dijo la chica sonriendo con prepotencia y oprimió un botón del teclado. En la pantalla apareció la imagen directa captada por una cámara, mostrando al Tifón Azul intacto, tal como lo habían dejado.

\- ¡¿Cómo es qué…?! – preguntó Tails evidentemente sorprendido de ver su nave en la pantalla gigante.

\- Antonella me pidió que instalara un sistema oculto de cámaras de vigilancia por toda la zona forestal, en caso de que el enemigo esté cerca – le explicó Paloma pacientemente – Las mismas están ocultas de tal modo que siquiera el resto del equipo sabe donde las pueden hallar.

\- ¡Vaya! Debo admitir que es ingenioso – comentó Tails

\- Eso que viste, es cosa de niños – respondió ella con altanería – Lo ingenioso es esto – extrajo de uno de sus bolsillos, un diminuto chip, más pequeño que una mosca – Ahora dame tu rastreador.

Tails arqueó una ceja extrañado, evidenciando su desconfianza.

\- No lo voy a dañar, tranquilo – aseguró ella leyendo su pensamiento a través de la mirada algo temerosa del zorrito.

Tails, algo inseguro, se quitó el rastreador de la muñeca y se lo entregó a Paloma, quien lo recibió y posteriormente, sacó un desarmador del bolsillo de su cintura, abrió el dispositivo con mucho cuidado, ante la mirada algo temerosa de Tails. Luego de un par de minutos, que para Tails fueron horas, la chica acabó de manipular el rastreador y lo dejó a primera vista igual a como estaba antes.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste? – le preguntó el zorrito de dos colas.

\- Le instalé el chip que te mostré – respondió Paloma – Ahora observa la pantalla.

Tails obedeció y miró por la misma, pero la imagen enseñada era exactamente la misma. No entendía nada.

\- Ahora oprime dos veces el botón que usas para encender tu rastreador – dijo ella – Y mantente atento a lo que ves por la pantalla.

El menor obedeció y oprimió el botón de encendido dos veces, sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla. Sorpresivamente, la nave comenzó a desvanecerse con lentitud, hasta desaparecer.

\- ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! – se alteró el zorrito al ver lo sucedido.

\- Tranquilo, no ha desaparecido de verdad – lo calmó la chica – Gracias a ese chip que le instalé, su nave ahora es invisible y puedes controlarlo desde tu mismo rastreador. Si quieres que vuelva a ser visible, tienes que oprimir nuevamente dos veces el mismo botón.

Tails la miró anonadado. Posteriormente, volvió a mirar la pantalla y finalmente, observó su rastreador. Era realmente asombroso. La inteligencia de Paloma era extraordinaria, casi inefable desde su punto de vista.

\- ¿No dirás nada? – inquirió la susodicha arqueando una ceja.

\- ¡En verdad es asombroso! – exclamó él como si fuera un niño en una dulcería y hubiese hallado sus caramelos favoritos – ¡Es fascinante lo que acabas de lograr!

Paloma lo miró algo extrañada. Ella no acostumbraba a que alabaran su trabajo o inteligencia de esa manera, tan entusiasta. Sonrió levemente, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Muchas gracias – agradeció Tails al final – Esto en verdad nos ayudará.

\- No acostumbro a que halaguen mi trabajo de esa manera – confesó en un susurro que solo ella misma y su acompañante pudieron oír – Es mi deber como parte de este equipo.

\- No para mí – dijo el menor con entonación suave – Me encantaría ver con mis propios ojos que otras cosas puedes hacer.

Paloma lo miró a los ojos, intentando buscar algún atisbo de broma en ellos, solo para leer en la mirada del contrario que este decía la verdad y que no era una forma falsa de tratar de quedar bien con ella.

\- Creo que por mi va lo mismo – respondió con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Chicos, vengan de inmediato! – Knuckles abrió la puerta de golpe, interrumpiendo el calmado ambiente y causándoles un respingo con sus gritos – ¡Antonella nos está llamando!

\- Iremos de inmediato – respondió Paloma con voz cortante sin voltearse a verlo. Tecleó algunos botones, apagó la computadora y salió junto a Tails, siguiendo ambos al equidna en completo silencio.

Entraron a la misma sala donde los habían recibido por primera vez. La sala central donde el resto del equipo ya los esperaba allí.

\- Llegan tarde – se quejó Antonella.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó Paloma con falsa humildad.

\- Necesitamos un plan para infiltrarnos en el palacio – prosiguió Antonella dirigiéndose al resto del equipo, ignorando por completo la disculpa de Paloma – Con la ayuda de Sonic y su equipo, será más fácil y rápido. O eso es lo que especulo.

\- No te vamos a fallar, Antonella – aseguró Sonic.

\- Más les vale – exigió la líder – Debemos actuar rápido. De alguna forma, Marina ha logrado reforzar la seguridad y captado algunos de nuestros puntos débiles.

\- Probablemente sus continuos ataques la hayan alertado – intervino Rouge – Eso es demasiado predecible ante tanta insistencia.

\- Es una posibilidad existente – respondió Antonella – Y por eso debemos evitar dejar huellas o ser detectados antes de ejecutar nuestros planes.

\- ¿Alguna idea? – consultó Angie.

\- ¡Es por eso que los llamé, tonta! – se alteró Antonella – Necesito sugerencias de ustedes para alguna estrategia lo antes posible.

\- No tienes que ser grosera – le regañó Calipso con carácter maternal.

\- ¡Concéntrate! – le exigió su hermana. Era claro a todas luces que Antonella era muy opuesta a Calipso. Y algo de lo que carecía, era de amabilidad – Piensen en alguna idea o estrategia.

\- Puedo intentar buscar un atajo por los ductos de ventilación del palacio – sugirió Paloma – Solo debo infiltrarme en el sistema de seguridad de ese lugar.

\- ¿Y eso sería para qué? – reprobó Antonella mirándola con seriedad.

\- Los espías podemos introducirnos por allí – agregó Angie antes de que su compañera pudiese responder – Entrar y robar información o armamento.

\- Eso ya no es suficiente a estas alturas – contradijo Antonella – Debemos pasar a la segunda fase: desestabilizar por completo a Marina. Ya nada sirve el solo conocer sus puntos débiles, porque sus puntos fuertes se han incrementado y ya comienza a pisarnos los talones.

\- Entonces, busquemos directamente esos puntos débiles y ataquemos allí – dijo Vincent, otro de los rebeldes – Paloma puede encargarse de buscar esos puntos fallidos en la "impenetrable" fortaleza y armada de Marina y nosotros iremos allí y los destruiremos.

\- Creo que estamos olvidando el hecho de que no estamos peleando contra una tirana cualquiera, sino con una experta en armería, tecnología y para colmo, con poderes sobrenaturales – les recordó Calipso – ¿Qué tanto nos servirá que acabemos con sus armas, guardias y sistemas de seguridad si ella posee poderes que superan nuestras capacidades y que nos pueden aniquilar en menos de lo que podemos imaginar?

\- ¡Marina no es más que una maldita cobarde escondida detrás de las paredes del palacio! – gritó Knuckles de forma impulsiva, ya hastiado de oír acerca del enemigo. ¡Por Chaos! Era peor que Eggman.

\- Exacto – corroboró Antonella – Y por eso mismo, nunca peleara de forma limpia. Si desbaratamos sus defensas, tendrá que luchar cara a cara con nosotros. Y si atacamos sin error alguno, podremos derrotarla, o al menos debilitarla lo suficiente como para que no pueda usar sus poderes por mucho tiempo.

Los demás guardaron silencio. Comprendían que cualquier alternativa era similar a una operación Kamikaze, pero no les quedaba otra alternativa. Era eso, o sentarse de brazos cruzados a esperar la muerte.

\- Bien, pues adelante – concluyó Calipso luego de aquel momento de silencio – Empecemos a preparar todo.

Paloma y Tails se harían cargo de buscar un punto de acceso al palacio que fuera imperceptible a los ojos de Marina. De este modo, ingresar y cortar de raíz con la fuerza armada de Marina, y si era posible, robar algo de información respecto a sus actuales movimientos. Espías y soldados se harían cargo de ello y con la ayuda de sus nuevos aliados, esperaban tener éxito.

Entre los soldados, estarían Knuckles y Sonic. Un trabajo más que adecuado para ellos. Por otro lado, Paloma y Tails irían con los espías para desbloquear el acceso y los sistemas de seguridad desde el interior del palacio, pues ya no era posible desde la base misma como antes.

\- Flavia irá a cargo de los soldados – dictó Antonella – Ha demostrado destreza y liderazgo durante nuestros últimos combates y merece este puesto que le estoy otorgando.

\- Será un placer – afirmó Flavia.

Ella, era la hermana mayor de Paloma y a diferencia de esta, ella era experta en combate, gracias a sus desarrolladas y arduamente entrenadas habilidades en cuanto a defensa, artes marciales y manejo de armas blancas. De hecho, le había hecho una pulsera de dagas a su hermana, para que ella pudiese defenderse en caso de algún ataque sorpresivo. Las filosas hojas se ocultaban en aquel brazalete de modo que parecía un adorno común y corriente a primera vista.

Al igual que su hermana, Flavia era muy atractiva. Tenía el cabello largo y rizado de color castaño claro que llegaba a su cintura, siempre suelto y a merced del viento. Los mismos ojos verde agua y los labios rosa pálido que poseía Paloma, ella los tenía. Compartían además la característica de tener el mismo tamaño, aun cuando una era mayor que la otra por un año. Vestía unas botas militares, más unos pantalones color café, una polera sin mangas color blanco y llevaba una pulsera de dagas en su muñeca. Un atuendo simple que no le restaba puntos en cuanto a atracción.

\- ¿Dejarás que una niña dirija a una tropa de soldados? – se mofó Knuckles – Realmente no tienes idea de lo que haces, Antonella.

\- ¡¿Crees que por ser una mujer y tener solo doce años no puedo dirigir una tropa?! – lo confrontó Flavia con molestia, en frente de todos los demás – ¡Realmente eres un machista de mala racha!

\- No, solo digo que eres demasiado débil como para al menor dar una pelea decente – volvió a burlarse el equidna.

\- ¡Bien! – lo desafió Flavia - ¡Si me crees tan débil… enfréntame aquí mismo!

\- Este no es el momento adecuado – intervino Antonella.

\- Déjalos – la detuvo Sonic mirándola con expresión maliciosa – Esto será divertido.

La líder le miró con enfado, pero prefirió mantenerse al margen y dejar que el par en cuestión resolvieran sus asuntos de una buena vez.

\- Será un placer, señorita – respondió Knuckles con sarcasmo a las palabras de su desafiante. Ambos se posicionaron frente a frente, en posición de ataque.

\- ¿Estás listo? – preguntó ella con falsa amabilidad.

\- ¿Tú que crees? – respondió su adversario.

No bien terminó de responder, cuando ella se abalanzó sobre él, golpeando su mentón con su mano empuñada, arrojándolo hacia arriba. Luego, dio un salto, llegando a la altura donde el equidna había llegado y antes de que este pudiera descender o por lo menos contraatacar, le dio una patada en la espalda y con su palma extendida le golpeó la nuca. Ambos movimientos hechos al mismo tiempo, aventándolo de este modo contra el suelo, agrietándolo al recibir al zoomorfo. Knuckles había acabado, literalmente, incrustado en el suelo.

\- Ay, como lo siento – se burló Flavia – Creí que ya estabas listo.

\- Ja ja ja, muy graciosa – respondió Knuckles con sarcasmo y evidente dolor físico al hablar.

\- Espero que con eso hayas aprendido la lección – le habló Rouge con desdén – Nunca subestimes a una mujer.

\- Y mucho menos a una como Flavia – agregó Sonic, luego dirigió sus palabras a la aludida – Debo reconocer que me sorprendiste. Tienes carácter, y eso me agrada.

\- Lo tomaré como un cumplido, Sonic – respondió ella con una sonrisa prepotente.

\- Bien, si el par de chistositos terminaron de hacer su espectáculo, será mejor que todos vuelvan a lo suyo – interrumpió Antonella, evidentemente de mal humor – En tres días más, se ejecutara nuestro plan.

\- Me las pagarás, niñita presumida – masculló Knuckles refiriéndose a Flavia, antes de retirarse, siendo ayudado por Cream y Amy.

Y así, todos tuvieron un lugar asignado dentro de la fortaleza rebelde. Rouge con los espías, Sonic y Knuckles con los soldados, Tails junto a Paloma y Amy junto a Cream se encargarían de enfermería y primeros auxilios. Y como extra, Amy tendría el privilegio de ir con Sonic y Knuckles en caso de emergencia o falta de personas.

"Espero que esto funcione" era lo único que Antonella podía pensar.

Cada parte del equipo se organizó meticulosamente durante esos días previos al ataque. Espías y soldados entrenaron arduamente junto a sus nuevos integrantes, aprendiendo y mejorando técnicas de pelea, camuflaje y defensa. Quien más resaltó fue Rouge, no solo por el hecho de sus habilidades como espía, sino por el hecho de ser una ladrona profesional, ganándose la admiración del equipo rebelde, pues ellos mismos, no eran precisamente unos santos en cuanto a su pasado como personas.

Tails y Paloma investigaron a más no poder, buscando un punto de acceso, además de trabajar instalando armamento, misiles y escudos protectores en las escasas naves que los rebeldes aun poseían. Obviamente, habían sido hurtadas.

Amy y Cream no tuvieron necesidad de practicar como los demás. Pues su cargo en la enfermería era algo que ambas conocían de pe a pa. Aun cuando los recursos en caso de heridas graves, lesiones, envenenamiento o fracturas era bastante reducido.

Y por su parte, Amy también en ocasiones dedicaba algunas horas del día a mejorar sus golpes y ataques con su Piko Piko Hammer*.

Además, entre espías y soldados, había quienes resaltaban por sobre los demás.

Angie, a quien habían conocido primero los zoomorfos, era una experta en armas de fuego y espionaje. De todos los rebeldes, era la más ágil y rápida. Nunca dejaba huella por donde pasaba.

Dante era quien mayor habilidad poseía si se trataba de robar información con respecto al enemigo. Ya fuesen planes, estrategias o puntos débiles. De alguna forma, siempre conseguía aquello, lo que lo convertía en la mano derecha de Antonella.

Era un poco más alto que ella y vestía un traje azul, similar a los que usaban los agentes de la G.U.N, además de botas negras y un chaleco antibalas. Tenía el cabello corto y negro y unos ojos castaños. Su boca siempre formaba una línea recta e inexpresiva que le daba un aire enigmático. Sus únicas sonrisas escapaban si un plan ejecutado lograba funcionar.

Y el tercer destacado, era Vincent. Soldado de los rebeldes y un experto en armas y explosivos. En un inicio no fueron tan solicitados, pero con los fracasos de las últimas semanas, sus invenciones habían sido más requeridas y útiles.

Tenía la misma estatura que Calipso y poseía una atmósfera seductora, pese a su nociva labor, lo que le daba un encanto peculiar con el sexo opuesto. Su cabello era corto y algo alborotado, con un flequillo que ocultaba su ojo derecho, regalándole una imagen algo misteriosa. Sus orbes eran de azulino color y sus labios eran tersos y algo resecos. Al sonreír, una hilera de perfectos y blancos dientes se enseñaba. Solía calzar unos zapatos color café y usar pantalones azules y desgastados, agregándole un suéter negro y unas gafas protectoras que usaba con frecuencia. Razón por la cual las llevaba sobre su cabeza, ocultas en su cabello. Usaba además unos guantes negros sin dedos, como los de Calipso y sus manos solían estar llenas de cortes y cicatrices como evidencia de su complejo trabajo en cuanto al manejo de tan peligrosa arma como lo eran los explosivos.

Además de conocerse mutuamente y con más profundidad, tanto zoomorfos como los habitantes de las estrellas, y coordinar sus habilidades, consiguieron organizar con mayor claridad y plenitud luego de dos días de esfuerzo, una estrategia que estaban seguros que no fallaría esta vez.

Partirían al día siguiente. Paloma y Tails, luego de arduas horas de trabajo, habían conseguido hallar un punto ciego al sistema de vigilancia de Marina. Era efectivamente, una entrada por los ductos de ventilación. El equipo ingresaría por allí. Los dos genios del equipo se abrirían paso hasta llegar al cuarto principal de controles para así desbloquear al acceso al lugar, además de una bóveda secreta de la cual habían obtenido solo su ubicación y casi nula información tras la indagación de la más joven de los rebeldes. No tenían absoluta claridad de lo que había en su interior, pero de alguna forma se relacionaba con el armamento o el equipo de seguridad de Marina, el cual en su mayoría actualmente estaba constituido por robots. Vincent ingresaría a ese cuarto, acompañado de algunos compañeros encargados de cuidarle la espalda. Instalaría explosivos para dejar inutilizable aquel cuarto y si era posible, de antemano robaría algo que les fuese de utilidad.

El resto de los espías buscarían en otras ya exploradas habitaciones, destruirían todo sistema de seguridad, robarían todo lo que fuese posible del armamento enemigo. Y en caso extremo, extraerían información acerca del mismo para así adelantarse un paso nuevamente y no permitir que les siguiera pisando los talones como lo hacía actualmente.

Aparte de todo aquello, Calipso había hablado con su hermana acerca del incidente en Mobius que involucraba el aparente "secuestro" de Eggman, quien era un peligroso rival de los habitantes de aquel planeta. Esto ocasionó que Antonella sospechara que Marina intentaba ahora aliarse de manera forzosa con seres externos. Era eso lo que la había movido principalmente a intentar conseguir información al respecto, o por lo menos bloquear al enemigo para que aquello no se llevara a cabo. Aun cuando solo era una suposición, si se trataba de Marina, era necesario no descuidarse.

Tras repasar incontables veces aquel plan, todos ya tenían más que claro su papel y finalmente, pudieron retirarse a descansar.

Dormían en el suelo, pues las pocas habitaciones restantes de la fortaleza estaban inutilizables como para al menos dormir decentemente. Además, servían más como bodega de armamento que como otra cosa.

Cuando el silencio reinó finalmente el interior del escondite rebelde y cada ser viviente allí dormía profundamente, una mirada color chocolate se mantenía en medio de las tinieblas, pensando que había sido de aquel erizo negro. O si al menos, seguía estando en Kokoro o ya había partido de aquella estrella-planeta.

\- Descansa, Shadow – musitó con voz consternada, antes de caer finalmente dormida.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

\- Majestad – habló una voz ronca – Su agente encubierto ha traído noticias.

\- Que me las comunique por el transmisor – exigió ella – No tengo ánimos de verle la cara.

Quien había dado el aviso, simplemente asintió, emitiendo un sonido robótico al retirarse del salón en tinieblas. La mujer que se hallaba en aquel espacio, cogió un pequeño transmisor y lo encendió.

\- Majestad, aquí el agente 3471. Cambio – se escuchó por el aparato.

\- Si. Ya recibí la señal – respondió ella de mala manera – Imagino que me tienes novedades.

\- Por supuesto – respondió la voz ronca desde el otro lado – Es acerca de los rebeldes.

Marina abrió los ojos con sorpresa, a la vez que una sonrisa retorcida se dibujaba en sus labios.

\- Empieza a cantar pajarito – respondió con amenaza – Quiero saberlo todo.

\- Ahora cuentan con nueva ayuda externa – se oyó por el transmisor – Al parecer, los nuevos miembros fueron traídos por la espía Calipso, hermana de la líder de los rebeldes.

Los ojos de Marina echaban chispas de furia. Empuñó su otra mano y golpeó uno de los brazos del trono, descargando la ira acumulada.

\- Bien – respondió ella con malicia – Si tuvo la osadía de regresar, entonces lo pagará muy caro.

* * *

 *** Piko Piko Hammer es el nombre del martillo que usa Amy Rose.**

* * *

 **Y eso fue todo por ahora mis amados lectores.**

 **¡Pues si! Les presento a Marina, la enemiga que ha llevado a Kokoro a la ruina absoluta y la mayor villana existente (o al menos en mis fics jajajajaja)**

 **¿Qué peor que alguien que es una combinación entre conocimiento militar, tecnología y poderes sobrenaturales? Si, es como mezclar de todo en un solo villano.**

 **Pero… ¿Por qué Marina no recurre a sus poderes para acabar con todo y prefiere ocultarse detrás de las paredes del palacio? Eso lo sabrán pronto. Pero obviamente, no es nada bueno.**

 **Y además, aquí han conocido a los Rebeldes de Kokoro. Si bien en un inicio, su idea era solo sabotear los planes de Marina, ahora que ella les pisa los talones, deberán buscar la forma de enfrentarla… y salir con vida de eso.**

 **¿Qué pasará después? Solo yo lo sé. Muajajajajaja.**

 **Solo les dejo una advertencia: ¡Prohibido encariñarse con los personajes, ya sean originales u OC!**

 **Y antes de irme:**

 _LinkZX_ **: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review en el capitulo anterior! Ya comenzaba a perder las esperanzas con este fic, principalmente por el enfoque y universo en que está ubicado. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerlo. Pues si, quería desarrollar más a fondo el personaje de Shadow, además de que me cabreó mucho que en el anime (Sonic X) él pierda la memoria y no recuerde nada incluso cuando todo termina. Además, sentí muchas cosas inconclusas cuando acabó la serie, y por eso quise darle un final nuevo, desde mi punto de vista. Me hace muy feliz que Calipso sea de tu agrado (No es fácil lograr eso con un OC). Y descuida, NO abandonaré esta historia. Puede que tarde, pero jamás abandono. Espero leerte en un futuro review.**

 **Y bueno… los espero en una futura actualización.**

 **¡Saludos!**


	19. Destrucción Masiva

**¡Hola mis amores, lectores y seguidores!**

 **Aquí Cote-chan se reporta con nueva actualización de este long fic.**

 **¡Lo sé, lo sé! Tardé siglos, pero se debió a asuntos personales que me gastaron más tiempo y energía de lo que había premeditado.**

 **Además, dejo en claro que algunas escenas de este capitulo me costó UN MUNDO escribirlas**

 **¿Por qué? Bueno, pues porque son escenas de pelea y acción y en eso no tengo demasiada experiencia.**

 **Pero… en fin ¡A leer!**

* * *

19- Destrucción masiva

Se dirigieron a las naves, ocultas en un cuarto subterráneo. Aquellos medios de transporte parecían aviones de guerra, cuyo color dorado reluciente se destacaba. Poseían misiles, armas láser y un reciente campo de invisibilidad, cortesía de Paloma. En la ovalada nariz de la nave, se ocultaba una metralleta con balas de grueso calibre y en la punta de las alas, se ocultaban armas de rayo láser. A los costados, iban los misiles, debajo de las alas. La cola de la nave tenía propulsores, cuyo ruido era apenas perceptible, a menos que estuviera teniendo fallos.

\- Solo disponemos de tres naves – observó Calipso – ¿Cómo nos distribuiremos?

\- Algunos de nosotros podemos ir sobre las alas – sugirió Sonic – ¿Recuerdas que en Mobius hicimos lo mismo?

\- Supongo que eso arregla el problema – concluyó Antonella para dar por zanjado el asunto – En la primera nave irán los espías, en la segunda irán los soldados, en la tercera irán Paloma, Tails, Calipso y yo ¿Entendido?

\- ¿No se supone que yo vaya con los espías? – se opuso Calipso.

\- Esta vez vendrás conmigo – le ordenó Antonella – Necesitaré tu ayuda.

Calipso asintió con la cabeza, pero las dudas seguían estando presentes.

\- ¡Andando! – gritó la líder a modo de orden general.

Todos se dirigieron a las respectivas naves asignadas. En la de los espías iría Rouge y en la de los soldados, irían Sonic y Knuckles. Amy y Cream se quedarían en la base.

\- No me parece justo – se lamentó Amy.

\- Nos necesitarán – la calmó Cream – Tal vez cuando regresen debamos curar sus heridas.

Amy la miró con ternura y temor al mismo tiempo. Pues lo que ella menos quería es que alguno de ellos volviera en mal estado.

Ambas enfocaron su atención en las naves, las cuales encendieron sus motores, preparándose para despegar. El techo del subterráneo de la base se abrió, mostrando un largo túnel hacia arriba, que culminaba con el cielo color rojo sangre del exterior.

Una a una, las naves despegaron con los tripulantes en su interior, ascendiendo hasta salir de la base y posteriormente del bosque que los ocultaba, dejando su escondite en manos de Cream y Amy.

Al encontrarse a una altura adecuada, dirigieron el curso hacia el palacio de Kokoro.

\- ¡Preparando escudo! – transmitió Paloma desde su respectivo transporte a todos los demás. Luego, pulsó un botón que se encontraba junto al volante, que consistía en dos palancas, una controlaba la velocidad y otra la dirección.

Al oprimir el botón, las tres naves se fueron volviendo invisibles paulatinamente.

\- ¡Espera! – habló Tails a Paloma – ¿Qué hay de Sonic, Knuckles y Rouge? Ellos aun están en el exterior.

\- No les queda más que entrar a esta – sugirió Calipso – No será un viaje cómodo. Eso lo aseguro.

Tails hizo un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza y encendió un comunicador que llevaba en su muñeca y llamó a los zoomorfos.

\- Chicos, acérquense a la nave comandada por Antonella. Es necesario que entren. Si el enemigo los ve flotando arriba de la nada, podría sospechar.

\- Entendido – respondió Knuckles.

\- De acuerdo – respondió la murciélago

\- Allá vamos – concluyó Sonic.

Los tres se movieron rápidamente a la nave indicada, donde los dejaron entrar en menos de un segundo.

Tras un breve periodo de viaje, Antonella divisó a lo lejos el palacio de Kokoro.

\- Antonella, ya divisamos el objetivo – se comunicó Dante a través de un transmisor que poseían las naves.

\- ¿Dónde es el aterrizaje? – preguntó Vincent esta vez.

\- Será en la parte trasera del palacio – ordenó Antonella – Por allí está el punto de acceso que Tails y Paloma ubicaron.

\- Punto de aterrizaje: la zona muerta – corroboró Dante antes de cortar la comunicación. Sus palabras hacían referencia al jardín marchito y maltratado del palacio.

El lugar ya mencionado, alguna vez fue un hermoso paraíso natural del palacio, donde flores y plantas de todo tipo crecieron con envidiable belleza, transformando ese pequeño espacio en un oasis utópico. Pero la invasión de Marina lo había destruido hasta el punto de convertirlo en un lugar vacío, lúgubre, oscuro y lleno de plantas muertas y espinosas, pero que eran lo bastante frondosas como para ocultarse, con la nociva consecuencia de salir algo rasguñado por las espinas.

Las tres naves aterrizaron de manera lenta y silenciosa en aquel jardín muerto. Los tripulantes bajaron, preparándose para el siguiente paso.

Con cuidado, avanzaron por el espacio en ruinas, que era lo más parecido a un bosque muerto, divisando entre los matorrales espinosos y retorcidos algunos trozos de estatuas y fuentes de agua, destrozadas por igual, cubiertas de un musgo repulsivo.

\- Allí están los muros del castillo – señaló Paloma mirando hacia delante – Ya llegamos.

Efectivamente, los rebeldes se encontraban ante un enorme muro de concreto color gris oscuro, con una rejilla mediana, no muy arriba, que cubría la entrada a los ductos de ventilación. El muro era lo bastante extenso como para recorrer todo el palacio.

\- Esa es nuestra entrada – señaló Paloma indicando la entrada a los ductos ya mencionados. – Debemos actuar rápido.

Aunque estaba fuera del alcance, se ayudaron mutuamente a subir y entrar por aquel estrecho espacio. Cuando solo quedaron Tails y Paloma abajo, ella intentó saltar un par de veces para alcanzar la entrada. Fue en vano.

\- Demonios – musitó.

Tails la observó unos segundos y una idea se cruzó por su cabeza. Se acercó, temiendo un poco de la reacción de ella, la tomó delicadamente de la cintura, hizo girar sus dos colas y se elevó hasta alcanzar aquel pequeño espacio de entrada. Paloma no supo como reaccionar y se congeló de pies a cabeza al sentir las manos de su compañero sostener su cintura y posteriormente subirla. No tuvo miedo. Por una razón desconocida, se sintió protegida con él a su lado.

\- Entra con cuidado – le aconsejó el zorrito cuando estaban frente al acceso al ducto de ventilación. Ella estiró los brazos y alcanzó la entrada. Tails ingresó detrás de la chica.

\- Gracias por tu ayuda – le agradeció Paloma cuando ambos estuvieron dentro.

\- No es nada – respondió él, sonriendo con amabilidad.

" _Paloma ¿Me escuchas?"_ una voz en el transmisor la alertó e hizo reaccionar.

\- Si Calipso. Te escucho – respondió la castaña - ¿Ocurre algo?

" _Nos hemos adelantado y ahora estamos frente a una bifurcación"_ explicó Calipso _"¿Sabes que hay a cada lado?"_

\- Calipso, habla Tails – intervino el zorrito menor hablando a través del comunicador de su compañera – Recuerdo hacia donde se dirige cada lado. A la derecha, es el acceso principal a la sala de controles.

" _Enviaremos un par de soldados por allí"_ dijo Calipso con seriedad _"Vigilarán para que ustedes ingresen sin problemas"_.

\- Entendido – respondió Paloma – Ustedes vayan por el lado izquierdo. Allí está la verdadera diversión. El cuarto prohibido donde Vincent hará su magia.

" _Entendido chicos"_ contestó la hermana de la líder _"Los veré a la salida, tengan cuidado. Cambio y fuera"_.

La comunicación se cortó y el silencio invadió todo con su tirana actitud.

\- Andando – ordenó Paloma con autoridad.

Ambos fueron gateando por aquel estrecho lugar, para después ubicar la misma bifurcación y tomar el camino de la derecha.

Avanzaron hasta ver una rejilla cuadrada debajo de ellos. A través de ella, se veía un pasillo a oscuras, que ni la luz exterior lograba tocar.

\- Es por aquí – reconoció Paloma mientras quitaba la rejilla y se lanzaba por aquel espacio, cayendo de pie en el oscuro pasillo.

Tails aterrizó detrás de ella, ayudado de sus colas, y observó con temor a su alrededor, por si alguien venía. Dos soldados rebeldes se acercaron a ellos.

\- La sala de controles y seguridad está al fondo de este pasillo – dijo Paloma rememorando el plano observado en la base – Si logramos acceder, desactivaremos el sistema de seguridad del palacio y Marina no podrá detectarnos.

\- Vamos – apoyó uno de los soldados.

Los cuatro avanzaron a paso cuidadoso y veloz por el pasillo en penumbras, vigilando con detalle, que no hubiese ningún ojo fisgón vigilando su llegada. Nada se les interpuso en el camino y llegaron en cosa de segundos al final del corredor, hallando la entrada a la sala de controles.

\- ¿Necesita una clave? – inquirió Tails.

\- Sí, y es está – respondió uno de los soldados, mientras apuntaba a la puerta con una pistola pequeña, disparando al punto de acceso sin hacer mucho escándalo y finalmente, abriendo la puerta.

\- Gracias – le dijo Paloma – Ustedes quédense aquí. Tails y yo nos haremos cargo. Ante cualquier amenaza solo den una señal.

Ambos soldados asintieron y cada uno se colocó a un lado de la puerta, mientras la chica y Tails ingresaban al cuarto de control.

El lugar era amplio y carecía de luz, exceptuando la que irradiaba una pantalla de mediano tamaño de una computadora, muy parecida a la de la base de los rebeldes. Las paredes eran metálicas y sin ventanas y el suelo tenía un extraño diseño en mosaico con círculos negros y azules. Unos agujeros no muy grandes sobresalían de las paredes. Aparentemente eran inservibles.

\- Tenemos que ir allá y desactivar el sistema central – ordenó Paloma dirigiéndose a la computadora.

\- ¡Espera! – la detuvo Tails mientras movía las orejas – ¿Oíste eso?

\- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Paloma mientras se colocaba en pose de ataque y se llevaba la mano a la muñeca contraria, donde llevaba la pulsera de dagas.

Un sonido extraño, como el de una pieza robótica desplazándose por una superficie de metal fue lo que los alertó.

\- Ese ruido…– murmuró Paloma mirando en todas direcciones.

Ninguno de los dos reaccionó a tiempo, cuando un enorme brazo robótico con pinzas filosas como dedos, emergió de uno de los agujeros de la pared.

\- ¡Cuidado! – gritó Tails retrocediendo. Paloma no fue tan rápida y el enorme brazo la cogió por las piernas, elevándola a una gran altura, provocando que exhalara un grito de miedo. Tails miró completamente anonadado y lleno de pánico la escena, más aun cuando el brazo comenzó a sacudirse, moviendo el cuerpo de la niña de un lado a otro con una fuerza nociva. Paloma intentó desprenderse de aquella pieza robotica que apresaba sus piernas cada vez con mayor intensidad. Intentó utilizar su arma oculta de dagas, pero tras una violenta sacudida que la hizo sentirse mareada, dejó caer su pulsera, sin posibilidad alguna de recuperarla.

\- ¡Maldición! – exclamó mientras sentían como sus piernas dolían cada vez más. Temió que al final sus huesos pagaran el precio.

\- ¡Ayúdame! – le gritó la niña a Tails quien seguía estancado al suelo, viendo el desagradable espectáculo.

\- ¿Qué hago? – le preguntó este cuando despertó de su letargo de un solo respingo al oír los gritos de Paloma.

\- ¡Lo que sea! – respondió Paloma, quien ya estaba colgada de cabeza. Las sacudidas comenzaban a provocarle nauseas.

El zorrito la miró asustado. Reaccionó cambiando su expresión por una de enfado y a la vez de preocupación. Corrió hacia la rebelde y de paso, recogió del suelo la pulsera de dagas de ella. Había notado de antemano en donde había caído. La observó un par de segundos y luego de un rápido movimiento, la pulsera se abrió, enseñando las filosas hojas de cuchillo ocultas. No lo pensó dos veces y aventó aquella arma letal contra el brazo robótico, pero sin que esta tocara a Paloma.

Lo siguiente pareció transcurrir en cámara lenta. Las pequeñas dagas actuaron girando como una mortífera sierra circular, la cual atravesó en cosa de segundos el brazo robótico, cortándolo por la mitad.

La parte sujeta a la pared, cayó pesadamente como si fuese un ahorcado y la otra mitad cayó derribada y estrepitosamente contra el suelo junto con Paloma, quien soltó un lastimero quejido. Las pinzas de la pieza de metal arruinada soltaron las piernas de la niña, causándole un gran alivio, pese al dolor que sentía en ese momento por haber caído de costado.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Tails tras correr a su lado.

\- Si, si lo estoy – respondió ella a la vez que se arrodillaba, colocando ambas manos en el suelo y agachando la cabeza, respirando con agitación.

Tails la miró consternado. Realmente había pasado un susto espantoso al ser prisionera de esa extraña extensión robótica que ahora no era más que chatarra.

\- ¿Estás segura de que estás bien? – insistió él mientras se arrodillaba al lado de la chica.

Paloma no le respondió y llevándose las manos al rostro, soltó un lastimero y corto sollozo.

\- Tuve miedo – musitó.

Tails no pudo evitar conmoverse ante la imagen de Paloma llorando. Se veía frágil y delicada… le recordaba a alguien. Su mente se nubló por la tristeza.

Algo inseguro de lo que estaba haciendo, se acercó a la joven y la rodeó con sus brazos, abrazándola con dulzura. Ella se quedó quieta y no reaccionó de inmediato. Incluso dejó de llorar. La tierna reacción de su compañero fue algo que nunca había esperado y por ende, la había descolocado. Reaccionó tras unos segundos, correspondiendo a su gesto.

\- Tranquila – la consoló Tails – Ya pasó. Todo está bien.

Tras unos segundos, Paloma se apartó de él y limpió sus escasas lágrimas con su antebrazo.

\- Gracias por ayudarme – le respondió ella mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la computadora. El zorrito se extrañó de su cambiante actitud, pero optó por no darle importancia en ese momento. Imitó la acción de su compañera y se colocó a la par de ella, frente a la computadora.

Paloma tecleó algunos botones y frente a ellos, dibujado en la pantalla, aparecieron una diversidad de pequeñas pantallas. Cada una pertenecía a la imagen de una cámara de seguridad. No se veía ni rastro de alguien enemigo a la vista. Eso los calmó. Al parecer, todo iba bien.

\- ¡Demonios! – exclamó Paloma de manera abrupta.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – le consultó Tails al ver su repentina reacción de enfado.

\- No puedo acceder al sistema central – explicó entre gruñidos – Una extraña clave me lo bloquea.

\- Creí que sabías como…

\- ¡Si! Pero ya no funciona, no puedo evadirla.

\- Prueba con esto – sugirió el zorrito mientras le enseñaba un extraño aparato con una cavidad diseñada para ser insertado en la computadora. Era grueso y de color rojo.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Paloma mientras cogía y observaba el artefacto.

\- Conéctalo al sistema – dijo Tails – Esto borrará todas las contraseñas del sistema y lo dejará vulnerable y de fácil acceso.

La chiquilla lo miró de reojo por unos segundos. Obedeció a lo dicho y conectó aquel aparato en la memoria central y casi en un parpadeo, aquel mensaje de emergencia de sugerencia de clave fue borrado de la pantalla.

\- ¡Funcionó! – exclamó Paloma – Ahora el resto será cosa de niños.

Tails la observó teclear y buscar con afán algún dato específico en la computadora. Su mente y sus manos parecían ir casi tan rápido como Sonic. Tras unos minutos de exhaustiva búsqueda y trabajo, Paloma había cumplido con su tarea.

" _Sistema de seguridad neutralizado. Vulnerabilidad 100%"_

Eso se escuchó resonar por toda la habitación.

\- ¡Lo logramos! – gritaron Tails y Paloma al unísono, alzando sus manos empuñadas en señal de triunfo.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tras salir de los ductos de ventilación, Vincent acompañado por dos espías y tres soldados se abrieron camino hacia la investigada bóveda escondida, la cual se encontraba en una pequeña habitación que estaba oculta a primera vista. Cosa que para él no fue gran desafío y en pocos minutos, halló el hábil escondite e ingresó en aquella habitación.

\- Vaya sorpresa que te traías, Marina – soltó el rebelde ante semejante hallazgo.

Un gran número de máquinas y computadoras cubrían y rodeaban las paredes del lugar. En cada pantalla había hileras con números y letras. Gráficos e imágenes de los robots que el enemigo usaba de escudo.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – se preguntó Vincent en voz alta. Al centro de la habitación, había una enorme capsula transparente conectada a un extenso tubo que se unía del otro extremo al sistema central de toda la maquinaria. Dentro de la capsula, unos cables colgaban sobresaliendo desde arriba.

\- ¡Esta habitación es para fabricación de robots! – exclamó uno de los espías.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – se asombró Vincent mientras lo miraba de reojo.

\- Se llama sentido común – respondió con burla el interrogado – Parece lo más lógico como respuesta. Aquí debe ser donde Marina construye a sus robots y posteriormente los duplica.

"Eso explica la excesiva guardia que la rodea" pensó Vincent. Había encontrado una pieza más de aquel rompecabezas.

" _Vincent ¿Me escuchas?"_ una voz habló desde su transmisor.

\- Paloma, te escucho – respondió él a través del artefacto.

" _¿Lograste ingresar al cuarto prohibido?"_ preguntó ella.

\- Afirmativo. Admito que esta vez si que te luciste desbloqueando el sistema de seguridad – la halagó Vincent.

" _¡Concéntrate!"_ le regañó la menor _"Encárgate de instalar el explosivo en ese lugar. Asegúrate de no cometer errores o nos matarás a todos. Recuerda, solo destruye ese cuarto"_.

\- Tranquila – habló el joven con evidente presunción – No habrá problemas. Pero antes que nada, debo admitir que escogiste muy bien la habitación que deseas que vuele en pedazos.

" _¿Dé qué estás hablando?"_ preguntó Paloma con evidente confusión.

\- Larga historia y el tiempo corre. Cambio y fuera – dijo Vincent antes de cortar la comunicación sin darle tiempo a su compañera de responder.

\- ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso? – inquirió uno de los espías que le acompañaba.

\- La fase uno está completa – respondió Vincent – Fase dos: Hacer volar el cuarto prohibido.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa maliciosa.

Extrajo de su bolsillo una pequeña caja metálica con un cronómetro instalado. Era una bomba de pequeño tamaño, pero cuyos efectos nocivos le significarían un nuevo paso adelante a los rebeldes y un tropiezo difícil para Marina. Colocó la cajita sobre el suelo, al lado de la capsula y en el cronómetro marcó el tiempo necesario: una hora.

\- La fase dos está completa – dijo con orgullo – Ahora fase tres: irnos de aquí.

Acercó su muñeca derecha a su rostro. Allí se encontraba su transmisor. Marcó un par de botones y estableció contacto con la líder.

\- Jefa, el dispositivo está instalado – habló de manera formal y seria – Tenemos una hora para escapar o no la contaremos.

" _¡Ponte serio!"_ le respondió Antonella exasperada _"Solo espero que tu explosivo funcione"_.

\- Pero… ¿Tenías alguna idea de lo que había allí? – le preguntó Vincent.

" _No del todo"_ admitió Antonella _"Pero por nuestra investigación, allí estaba el origen de la defensa inacabable de Marina"._

\- ¡Acertaste, dulzura! – respondió su compañero con voz seductora – Lo que encontramos allí dentro, al parecer era un sistema de maquinaria para fabricación y duplicación de robots.

" _¡¿Una qué?!"_ la voz de la líder se estremeció. Vincent tuvo que suprimir una carcajada al imaginarse su rostro contraído en una expresión de desagradable asombro.

\- Tal como lo oyes – prosiguió hablando él – Al parecer, Marina había logrado fabricar un sistema complejo de fabricación automática y por ende, la guardia que resguarda el palacio no sufre recaídas. Pero ahora que instalé el explosivo, se acabará la fiesta.

" _De acuerdo Vincent"_ respondió Antonella tras exhalar un suspiro largo _"Salgan de allí y vayan a buscar a Paloma y Tails. Ambos están en la sala de controles principal. Sáquenlos de allí y regresen a la parte trasera donde dejamos el transporte"._

\- Como digas – respondió el chico volviendo a usar su tono de voz imperturbable y frío – Los esperaremos allá. Cambio y fuera.

La comunicación fue cortada con brusquedad.

\- Vamos a buscar al par de cerebritos – dijo con burla a sus acompañantes – No tenemos todo el día. Así que andando.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

\- Debemos ser rápidos – ordenó Antonella – Vincent ya instaló el explosivo. Debemos irnos de aquí antes de su detonación o estaremos en problemas.

\- Como digas – respondió Angie a las órdenes de su superior – Dante, Calipso, Rouge y el resto de los espías vendrán conmigo. Iremos a las habitaciones subterráneas y sustraeremos toda la información que podamos. Ahora que la seguridad fue desactivada gracias a Paloma, será cosa de minutos.

\- Tenemos un punto a favor – agregó Flavia – El equipo de soldados les cubriremos la espalda.

\- Iré con ustedes – dijo Antonella – Necesitamos que todos cooperen. Si es posible, hallen cualquier indicio acerca del rastreo del Cetro de Yumiko.

\- El origen de la crisis de nuestro hogar – musitó Calipso con tristeza.

\- Entonces no hay tiempo que perder – dijo Rouge – Hagamos lo nuestro y vámonos de una buena vez.

Los demás asintieron y se dirigieron hacia las habitaciones subterráneas. Donde se ocultaba hasta la más recóndita información acerca del enemigo. Anteriormente, solo uno de los rebeldes había logrado ingresar y escapar con vida de allí: Dante.

Quienes le habían acompañado en aquella ocasión no habían corrido la misma suerte. Acceder a esa zona era el equivalente a un suicidio. Dante nunca habló con exactitud sobre lo que había ocurrido ese día o cómo logró escapar. Antonella nunca insistió en interrogarlo, bajo el argumento de que aquella experiencia solo le traía recuerdos oscuros y un trauma nauseabundo.

Mientras descendían por las escaleras que los conducirían a su próximo objetivo, unos fuertes pasos se oyeron venir en dirección opuesta.

\- El enemigo – dijo Angie mientras extraía de su cinturón una pistola – ¡Prepárense!

Los demás se posicionaron en modo de ataque, moviéndose con lentitud y dirigiendo la mirada en todas direcciones, agudizando el oído. Un impacto de bala aterrizó en la pared, causándoles un respingo de alerta.

\- ¡Están cerca! – exclamó uno de los soldados – Debemos…

Fue callado de golpe por un disparo láser que perforó su estómago, quitándole la vida al instante, dejando un cuerpo desangrándose en el suelo.

\- ¡Demonios! – exclamó Sonic al observar aquella rápida y violenta escena.

\- ¡Mátenlos! – se escuchó resonar por toda la habitación. Una voz robótica marcaba esa orden.

\- Eso está por verse – amenazó Knuckles. Se echó a correr escaleras abajo y se encontró de cara y de golpe con la guardia bien preparada de Marina.

\- Estúpido – lo insultó Flavia por lo bajo al verlo responder a sus impulsos - ¡Andando! – acabó ordenando con autoridad.

Apenas oyeron esa palabra, los demás se lanzaron al ataque sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Corrieron escaleras abajo y atacaron de inmediato a los enemigos. Sonic y Knuckles atacaban a golpes certeros, Angie con disparos acertados, Rouge atacaba desde las alturas, dando puntapiés. Flavia recurrió a usar sus armas blancas, intentando penetrar con las mismas al enemigo. Los demás recurrieron a las armas de fuego y las distracciones.

El enemigo, que consistía en todo un grupo de guardias robots, usaba un solo método. Era factible, cruel y nocivo: a disparos acertados, atacando con las armas láser que ocultaban en sus muñecas.

\- Son demasiados – alegó Dante al sentir que perdía su energía.

\- Bien. Es hora de acabar con esto – dijo Sonic y de inmediato, realizó un movimiento _Spin Dash_ , arrojándose contra los robots, derribando por los menos a una docena. Mas no logró destruirlos. La situación se tornaba exasperante.

\- Hay algo extraño en todo esto – observó Calipso en voz alta sin dejar de atacar.

\- ¿Qué dices? – se extrañó Antonella quien peleaba a su lado.

\- Poseen demasiada resistencia – explicó su hermana – Hasta ahora ninguno ha caído. Podemos dañarlos y derribarlos, pero no logramos destruirlos.

\- A este paso nos aniquilarán – concluyó la líder siguiendo el hilo de su hermana menor.

Abruptamente, uno de los guardias robots aprovechando un momento de descuido, arremetió contra Sonic durante su movimiento especial, arrojándolo violentamente contra la pared e incrustándolo en ella.

\- ¡Sonic! – exclamó Knuckles.

\- Bien… eso no lo vi venir – dijo el erizo con expresión agarrotada de dolor.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó Flavia – Son indestructibles.

\- ¡No se detengan! – ordenó la líder del grupo con firmeza mientras trataba de pensar en un plan.

Todos obedecieron y siguieron dando lo mejor luchando. Pero la batalla ya se vislumbraba perdida. En cualquier momento, los rebeldes caerían como moscas.

Solo un milagro podía salvarlos.

Un destello dorado y la aparición de una silueta familiar para Calipso, asustó a los demás ante el inesperado suceso. Un erizo negro con franjas rojas apareció frente a ellos, dándoles la espalda.

\- Shadow – musitó Calipso.

Los soldados de Marina apuntaron de inmediato contra el recién llegado y dispararon. Pero como era de esperarse, fallaron. El erizo dio un salto en el aire y con un rápido movimiento de sus manos, realizó un _Chaos Spear_. No hubo guardia que sobreviviera a aquel ataque. Cada uno fue derribado y hecho añicos ante los ojos atónitos de los rebeldes. La sorpresa se tornó desagradable para Antonella al percatarse del estado en que aquel lugar había acabado. Las cosas no iban al pie del plan original que era irse sin dejar huella.

\- ¿Acaso Marina compra de estas cosas por docena o qué? – fingió indignación Rouge.

"La habitación que Vincent halló, de allí provienen estos robots" pensó la líder bajo una sombra de temor y preguntas que no tenían respuestas concretas.

En tanto, Shadow permaneció de pie con la respiración algo acelerada. No por cansancio, sino por rabia. Sus manos estaban empuñadas y sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza. Si algo llegaba a salir de su boca, solo sería un grito de fastidio o un insulto.

\- Shadow – musitó Calipso acercándose a él.

\- ¡Hermana ¿qué haces?! – se apresuró Antonella a alejar a Calipso de aquel desconocido.

\- Yo lo conozco – respondió Calipso antes de que s hermana hiciera algún movimiento físico para alejarla – Puede que no lo comprenda del todo, pero lo conozco.

\- Ella… tiene razón – corroboró Sonic mientras lograba desprenderse del muro, cayendo pesadamente al suelo. Trozos de escombro y piedras afiladas se incrustaban en todo su cuerpo, ocasionándole heridas superficiales.

Shadow no respondió a aquel dialogo dónde él era el tema. Permaneció quieto y solo abrió los ojos mirando fijo hacia delante. El suave tacto de una mano sobre su hombro lo hizo mirar de reojo hacia atrás, para ver nuevamente a Calipso.

\- Nos salvaste – le susurró ella – No lo niegues esta vez por favor.

Shadow desvió la mirada y con aquella inmutable expresión en su rostro, acercó su propia mano y la colocó sobre la delicada mano de Calipso, pero no le dirigió la mirada.

Ese primer contacto directo entre sus manos fue algo agradable, casi anhelado de una forma íntima. Nunca antes había cogido la mano de alguien de esa manera; con tanta sencillez y amabilidad. Sentir la mano de Calipso junto a la suya era algo que lo reconfortaba por dentro. Una muestra de cercanía que alejó de él por unos segundos la sensación de asfixiante soledad.

\- Shadow – murmuró ella con suplicante voz – Ayúdanos por favor.

\- Solo lo haré hasta que encuentre respuestas a mi pasado – dijo este con voz fría y retirando en un brusco gesto su mano de la de ella – En cuanto consiga lo que quiero, me largo de aquí.

Calipso se sintió dolida con su respuesta. Por un breve momento, tuvo la esperanza de que él la ayudara de manera gentil y desinteresada. Pero estaba en un error. Él solo lo haría por conveniencia, nunca porque el corazón se lo dijese.

\- Como digas – respondió ella con un nudo en la garganta y retirando su mano del hombro del erizo.

\- ¡No hay tiempo que perder! – irrumpió Antonella con aquel instante que ya se tornaba tenso – Vinimos aquí con una misión y vamos a cumplirla.

\- ¿Qué hay de Sonic? – interrumpió Knuckles – Está herido.

\- Ese no es mi problema – respondió Antonella – Es parte de los peligros de pertenecer a los rebeldes. Puedes no salir con vida.

\- Yo me quedaré con él – dijo Calipso con firmeza – Ustedes vayan y consigan lo necesario. Solo quedan treinta minutos. ¡Así que muévanse de una vez!

Antonella la miró con evidente confusión. Su hermana no solía ser tan firme a la hora de plantear una idea o tomar una decisión. Antes era muy insegura de si misma. Esto era algo nuevo. Y podía ser que hasta ventajoso.

\- De acuerdo hermana – aprobó Antonella para sorpresa de todos – Quédate con Sonic y trata de ayudarlo con sus heridas. Si ves alguna señal de peligro, da el aviso.

\- A la orden – afirmó Calipso. Sus siguientes palabras las dirigió al erizo negro – Shadow, tú ve con ellos. Necesitarán toda la ayuda posible.

Shadow no le contestó, pero si acató lo que ella decía. El resto de los rebeldes siguió su camino por el estrecho pasillo, dejando atrás a Calipso y a Sonic. Divisaron tres puertas. Uno era la biblioteca confidencial del palacio, y las otras dos, habitaciones plagadas de información oculta por el enemigo. Obviamente, si la información confidencial se ocultaba allí, fue porque Marina jamás especuló que alguien aparte de ella lograría ingresar. Los rebeldes se distribuyeron por los cuartos, dispuestos a hurtar toda la información posible. Ya era hora de estar un paso adelante del rival. De recuperar las esperanzas. De encontrar la manera de salvar a Kokoro… y proteger al universo.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Un espantoso ardor se había instalado en su hombro derecho, lugar donde aquel disparo había aterrizado, provocando un severo daño. Una hemorragia en aquel lugar provocó que todo su brazo se tiñera de rojo. Nociva consecuencia. Con su mano opuesta sostenía su hombro en un intento de desacelerar la hemorragia, pues la pérdida de sangre comenzaba a marearlo y a debilitar su cuerpo. Con su terca actitud, intentó ponerse de pie, pero su cuerpo no reaccionó bien, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer casi inconsciente.

Apenas si pudo sentir como los brazos de alguien lo sujetaban antes de que tocara el suelo. Levantó la cabeza y los ojos color chocolate llenos de inocencia y bondad de Calipso se posaron en su mirada color esmeralda.

\- Calipso – murmuró débilmente.

\- Shhh, tranquilo – lo silenció ella – No te esfuerces.

\- Lo intentaré – se rindió el erizo.

\- Estás muy débil – dijo ella con tristeza – Te dispararon cerca de un punto vital.

Sonic recordó al instante su pelea contra el enemigo y el disparo que lo había dejado fuera de combate. Su hombro le ardía como si se lo estuviesen cauterizando.

\- Puedo sanártelo – le sugirió Calipso – Al igual como lo hice con tu ojo.

\- No. No lo hagas – se negó el erizo azul – Eso puede reducir tu energía. Lo sé muy bien, aunque no me lo dijeras.

\- Pero…– musitó Calipso mientras la culpa la devoraba por dentro – Si no hacemos algo, puede empeorar. Y sé cuanto te duele. Lo puedo sentir.

Sonic recordó que ella no solo podía sentir el dolor emocional de los demás si estaba cerca de alguien, sino también podía sentir el dolor físico como si fuese ella misma quien lo sufriera.

\- ¡Aléjate! – le ordenó con brusquedad – Te estás dañando a ti misma.

\- ¡No! No lo haré – dijo la chica, rotunda – Me quedaré a tu lado.

Se sentó en el frío suelo de cemento y Sonic la imitó, quedando al lado de ella. Calipso sacó del bolsillo oculto de su falda un pañuelo blanco y con todo cuidado vendó el hombro del erizo en la zona donde yacía la herida.

\- ¡Ouch! – se quejó Sonic – En serio duele.

\- Al menos eso detendrá el desangrado – dijo ella con seriedad al ver cambiar el color del pañuelo al entrar en contacto con la sangre de Sonic.

\- Muchas gracias – le respondió el erizo con una sonrisa forzada. En verdad dolía como los mil demonios.

Ambos cayeron en un ambiente silencioso, sin saber que hacer o qué decir. Calipso enfocaba su mirada hacia su regazo y Sonic solo observaba a su alrededor, viendo todo en penumbras y sintiendo una corriente de aire frío dominarlo todo.

\- Me pregunto que estará ocurriendo en la base – dijo Calipso con soltura, tratando de iniciar una conversación.

\- ¿Eh? – se extrañó Sonic.

\- Ya sabes, Amy y Cream se quedaron allí – le recordó la joven – Espero que no les asuste que nos tardemos tanto.

\- Creo que Amy ya debe de estar histérica – se mofó Sonic – Esa eriza siempre está así cuando vamos a alguna batalla contra el enemigo.

\- "¿Cuándo vamos?" – repitió Calipso con picardía, tomando por sorpresa al erizo.

\- ¿Qué insinúas? – le preguntó este.

\- Ella te importa mucho. Lo he notado – le dijo ella con voz suave – Lo supuse cuando ella se lastimó y tú te ofreciste a llevarla en brazos. Lucías muy preocupado.

Sonic enmudeció ante las palabras acertadas de Calipso. Intentó disimular su creciente asombro.

\- No podía dejarla allí – se excusó con torpeza – Además, es ella la que llora cuando acabo así – dijo señalando su hombro herido.

\- ¿Por qué? – quiso indagar ella.

\- Supongo que se preocupa – respondió él – Lo hace de igual forma con todos los demás.

Calipso lanzó un suspiro pesado y se recostó sobre la pared, cerrando los ojos. Sonic podía ser alguien increíble, agradable y divertido, pero a la hora de hablar sobre sus sentimientos… ¡Era un verdadero necio!

\- ¿Ella ha combatido a tu lado? – preguntó fingiendo desinterés.

\- Casi siempre lo hace – contestó el erizo – Sabe muy bien como defenderse… o defender a otros.

\- Y si es capaz de protegerse por si sola ¿Por qué insistes en salvarla tú mismo? – interrogó Calipso.

Sonic abrió ampliamente los ojos. Un leve sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas. No tenía idea de cómo responder a eso.

\- Bueno… yo… yo – balbuceó con incoherencia.

\- ¡Maldición! – escucharon ambos desde el pasillo por donde los rebeldes habían hecho camino.

\- ¡¿Qué ocurre?! – se asustó Calipso. En un rápido movimiento se puso de pie.

Por el mismo camino que habían tomado, los rebeldes ahora venían de regreso. Sus rostros reflejaban consternación y temor. Antonella iba delante, encontrándose de frente con la mirada inquisitiva de su hermana menor.

\- ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! – preguntó Calipso al verla llegar.

\- Los guardias – dijo Antonella mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento – ¡Había robots escondidos en cada una de las habitaciones! ¡Era una trampa!

\- ¿Cómo fue que nos descubrieron? – preguntó Sonic poniéndose de pie y aproximándose a Antonella.

\- No hay tiempo para analizarlo – respondió uno de los espías – ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí!

\- ¡Dante no ha regresado! – exclamó Flavia al notar la ausencia de su compañero.

\- ¡Maldita sea! – blasfemó la líder.

Una explosión potente los alertó e hizo voltearse para ver una cortina de humo negro cubriendo el pasillo. Un calor sofocante que provenía desde allí les hizo entender que un incendio se había desatado. Una silueta que parecía tambalearse se vislumbró entre el humo.

\- ¡Dante! – gritó Angie. El aludido se acercó a ellos con mirada cansada y orgullosa a la vez, mientras levantaba en su mano, un aparato para almacenamiento de información. Dando a conocer que había conseguido con éxito lo que buscaban.

\- Marina pagará muy caro por esto – dijo Dante con apenas un hilo de voz, sofocado por el humo.

\- Buen trabajo – aprobó Antonella – Ahora vámonos de aquí.

\- ¡Cuidado! – gritó Rouge al ver salir de entre el humo y el fuego que comenzaba a crecer, la silueta de otro robot. Su tamaño era superior al de los que los habían atacado anteriormente.

\- ¡No ataquen! – gritó uno de los soldados – ¡Salga…!

Su grito se cortó y su vida le fue arrebatada con indiferencia y crueldad por aquel enemigo cuando este le perforó el estómago con un láser. Su cuerpo fue todo lo que quedó.

Calipso gritó horrorizada, pese a que ya había visto incidentes como este con anterioridad. No se percató que había captado la atención del robot culpable de la muerte de su compañero, quien con la misma indiferencia le disparó, esta vez a ella. Calipso logró retroceder dando un salto hacia atrás. Pero no tomó suficiente distancia, pues aquel disparo le alcanzó el tobillo, hiriéndola severamente. Un grito desgarrador se escapó de los labios de la rebelde.

\- ¡Calipso! – gritó su hermana corriendo a su lado.

\- ¡Cuidado, Antonella! – gritó esta vez Knuckles.

El robot volvió a recargar su armamento, con la intención de dar un último disparo y acabar con la vida de la líder de los rebeldes y de su hermana.

Antes de que pudiese lograrlo, un conjunto de extraños rayos de resaltado color dorado llegaron desde atrás de la cortina de humo, cayendo sobre aquel robot, provocando que a los pocos segundos, explotara en un gran estruendo. Los demás se cubrieron al sentir el insoportable calor de la explosión, junto con ello, millares de piezas metálicas, que ya no eran más que chatarra, volaron en todas direcciones.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Flavia. Su pregunta fue respondida casi en el acto, al ver aparecer entre el humo a aquel erizo negro de severa expresión.

\- ¿Tú hiciste eso? – se asombró Vincent dirigiéndole la palabra.

\- ¿Esperabas algo menos sorprendente? – respondió Shadow con altanería.

\- ¡Vámonos de aquí! – interrumpió Antonella mientras se levantaba del suelo.

\- Váyanse sin mí – dijo Calipso con voz forzada – Mi pierna… no puedo caminar por el disparo.

\- ¡No saldremos de aquí sin ti! – se opuso Sonic a lo dicho por la muchacha.

\- Ustedes lárguense de aquí – ordenó Shadow para sorpresa de todos.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! – se enfureció Antonella.

\- ¿Tengo que indicarte la salida o qué? – la confrontó Shadow – Tú hermana va a estar bien ¡Sal de aquí y llévate a los demás!

Antonella le dirigió una mirada asesina, pero acató lo dicho y les ordenó a los demás que escaparan cuanto antes de allí. Sonic fue el último en salir, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada fulminante a su némesis.

"Si fallas te mato" pensó Sonic. Se sentía fatal por dejar sola a Calipso con ese molesto erizo. Pero una parte de él confiaba en que la chica estaría a salvo. Igual que Shadow.

El susodicho y la rebelde quedaron solos en aquella habitación que ya comenzaba a llenarse de humo sofocante y el calor abrasador del fuego. El incendio ya comenzaba a descontrolarse.

\- ¿Dónde se reunirán los demás? – le preguntó Shadow. El tono de su voz era una fusión entre dureza y consternación.

\- En el jardín muerto. Detrás del palacio – respondió ella en automático. El dolor en su extremidad inferior ocasionado por aquel disparo, no solo la hacía sentirse débil y adolorida. Provocaba que perdiera la voluntad de sus actos, incluso la de responder con claridad.

\- De acuerdo – dijo él agachándose al lado de ella - ¡Sujétate!

Ella asintió con la cabeza y sintiéndose más cansada que antes, se aferró lo mejor que pudo al cuello de Shadow. Él la tomó por detrás con uno de sus brazos, acercándola un poco más. Levantó el brazo contrario, enseñando en su mano que llevaba una Esmeralda Caos.

\- ¿Dé dónde la sacaste? – preguntó ella, atónita a lo que veía.

\- No preguntes y solo sujétate – le ordenó él con voz molesta. Ella calló, pero no apartó la vista de aquella hermosa joya resplandeciente.

\- ¡Chaos Control! – gritó el erizo, causando que la esmeralda brillara con mayor intensidad.

Sintiendo como aquel individuo la sujetaba por la espalda, abrazándola con fuerza, no pudo evitar sentirse cobijada y segura. Calipso se sujetó con fuerza de él y cerró los ojos ante el creciente resplandor de la gema. Aquella luz los envolvió a ambos, haciéndolos desaparecer de ese lugar.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

\- ¡¿Dónde demonios están?! – gritó Paloma exasperada.

\- Shhh, no grites – la calló Tails con suavidad y una expresión nerviosa pintada en su rostro – Alguien podría oírnos.

\- Si en cinco minutos más no los veo llegar poco me va a importar. Nos iremos de aquí – dijo Vincent con algo de fingida indiferencia – Fueron ordenes de la jefa al llegar aquí.

Los tres ya habían salido hace bastante tiempo del palacio. Ya se encontraban junto a las naves ocultas y esperaban con impaciencia el regreso de los demás.

\- Espero que Sonic esté bien – se preocupó Tails – La espera me está matando.

\- Y me lo dices a mí – respondió Paloma con desgano.

Un brillante destello de luz apareció frente a ellos, cegándolos por unos breves segundos. Junto con el destello, dos siluetas aparecieron.

\- ¡Son Calipso y Shadow! – exclamó Tails al reconocerlos cuando la luz cegadora se esfumó, quedando solo los susodichos.

\- ¿Shadow? – se extrañó Paloma, dado que no conocía al erizo.

\- Descuiden, lo conocemos. Es de los nuestros – respondió el zorrito a la inquietud de su compañera.

\- Menos mal – comentó Vincent – Ya me estaba preparando para golpearlo.

Ambos rebeldes y el zoomorfo de dos colas vieron como Shadow depositaba con cuidado a la joven en el suelo, quien lucía una expresión asombrada y a la vez opacada por una mueca de dolor. El erizo negro la miró con fingida indiferencia, porque en lo más profundo de su corazón se sentía angustiado de verla sufrir debido a su lesión física en su pierna, la cual se evidenciaba gracias a la sangre que manchaba las calzas de la chica.

\- Calipso ¿Estás…? – la pregunta de Tails quedó en el aire cuando sus ojos se fijaron con horror en la herida de ella – ¡Oh no, estás herida!

\- Debemos detener la hemorragia – dijo Paloma acercándose a su amiga – Es pequeña, pero aun así está perdiendo sangre.

\- Usemos esto – dijo Vincent mientras extraía de su bolsillo un trozo de desgastada tela. Tails la cogió y envolvió la herida la joven, quien exhaló un quejido de dolor.

\- Necesito sujetar la venda con algo – pensó Tails en voz alta tratando de que su cerebro elaborara alguna idea.

\- Usa esto – dijo Paloma y se quitó el desgastado elástico con el que sostenía su cabello en una coleta. De inmediato se lo entregó a Tails, quien la miró fijamente, algo anonadado. Nunca había visto a Paloma con su cabello suelto y no existía forma de negar que se veía hermosa. El viento ligero le agitó el cabello, aumentando su atractivo a primera vista. Daba la ilusión de ser una flor a merced del viento.

\- ¿Pasa algo malo? – se extrañó Paloma al ver a Tails absorto mirándola.

\- ¿Eh? ¡N-No! No pasa nada – tartamudeó Tails al despertar de su estado fuera de la realidad. Con el elástico, ató la venda improvisada que cubría la zona herida.

\- Cuando volvamos a la base, habrá que hacer algo con esto – dijo Vincent señalando la pierna lastimada de su compañera.

Durante esos minutos, Shadow les había dado la espalda y se había dedicado a observar en dirección del camino que habían tomado los rebeldes al ingresar al palacio, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fría de siempre. Por alguna razón, sentía que si miraba a Calipso a los ojos, otra vez esas imágenes de aquella chica de cabellos de oro volverían a él, causándole solo un profundo malestar.

\- Shadow – le habló Calipso aun cuando este no la miraba a la cara – Gracias por sacarme de allí.

\- No me lo agradezcas – dijo Shadow sin mirarla – No te he hecho ningún favor.

Calipso bajó la mirada y la enfocó en el suelo. Le era imposible acostumbrarse al tosco tacto de aquel extraño.

\- Tus amigos vienen llegando – comentó Shadow con la mirada hacia delante – Parece que si sobrevivieron después de todo.

Los demás fijaron la mirada en la misma dirección que el erizo negro. Efectivamente, el resto de los rebeldes se acercaban a paso veloz hacia las naves, haciendo señas con la mano. Su mensaje era implícito.

El peligro les pisaba los talones.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo por ahora mis corazones.**

 **¿Y qué les pareció? En una escala del 1 al 10 ¿Qué tan espantosa quedó mi escena de acción?**

 **Y además… ¡Una vez más Shadow ha aparecido! ¿A poco creyeron que no lo volverían a ver? Pues no. Nuestro erizo gruñón y malhumorado favorito ha regresado.**

 **Y antes de irme por otros tres milenios:**

 _LinkZX_ **: Una vez más, agradezco tu apoyo a esta historia. Créeme que para mí significa mucho el simple hecho de que te tomes el tiempo de leerla y dejar tu opinión. Por supuesto que Shadow debía seguir con vida. Digo ¡Es Shadow! xD Y sí, tienes razón sobre Marina. No todo se ha visto sobre ella. Ya verás de qué hablo. Y gracias por los halagos a Calipso. Ella fue el primer Oc que inventé xD**

 **A los demás, los veré en una futura actualización.**

 **¡Saludos!**


	20. Plan del enemigo

**¡Hola a todos mis amados lectores!**

 **¡Yes! Esta es la primera actualización de este año. ¿Acaso tardé mucho? SÍ, lo sé muy bien. A veces toma más tiempo traspasar un capitulo del papel al computador que solo escribirlo. Pero espero que el largo de este capitulo compense la espera xD**

 **Y sin más que decir… ¡A leer!**

* * *

20- Plan del enemigo

\- ¡Suban a las naves, ahora! – gritó Antonella desde lejos - ¡Nos están siguiendo!

\- ¡¿Qué cosa?! – se aterró Calipso.

Cuando los rebeldes ya estaban casi junto al transporte aéreo, Calipso enfocó la mirada hacia el trayecto que habían cogido. Vio con horror como otro monstruo se acercaba. Una serpiente similar a una boa, cuerpo negro y escamas viscosas y remarcadas del mismo color. Su cola llevaba una especie de aguijón en la punta y su rostro provocaba escalofríos y náuseas. Unos ojos blancos, dientes rojos como la sangre y una boca extensa y lista para engullir a sus presas.

\- Es un engendro venenoso – advirtió Antonella – ¡Una sola mordida o picada por el aguijón y te matará en pocas horas!

\- Es tan alta como un árbol y más pesada que una roca – agregó Dante.

\- Suban a las naves – volvió a ordenar Antonella – ¡Ahora!

Todos obedecieron y corrieron a destino. Vincent se ocupó de llevar a Calipso en brazos y subirla al transporte.

Pero cuando fue el turno de Angie para subir a la nave, la enorme boa ya había logrado llegar y enseñando sus afilados y peligrosos colmillos, arremetió contra la rebelde. Pero no contaba con que Sonic se percataría de ello y en un ágil y veloz movimiento, golpeó a la bestia, noqueándola y salvando la vida de la joven espía. El peligro se desvaneció.

\- Debes tener más cuidado – le dijo Sonic a la chica – No querrás ser la cena de una de esas cosas ¿verdad?

Angie se asombró de su perdurable buen humor, pese al peligro. Eso le agradó de aquel erizo azul veloz como el sonido.

\- ¡Dejen la conversación para después y vámonos, maldición! – los regañó Antonella a la distancia. Ambos suspiraron con fastidio y subieron a la nave correspondiente. Nadie se quedó abajo. Incluso Shadow, aunque a regañadientes, había subido a una de las naves. Casualmente, la misma que había abordado Calipso.

\- ¡Vámonos! – ordenó Antonella.

Las tres naves despegaron de inmediato, esta vez a una mayor velocidad que la utilizada cuando habían llegado.

Los rebeldes habían cumplido su objetivo, aunque tristemente habían perdido dos integrantes.

\- 3… 2… 1… y… – dijo Vincent con una sonrisa de triunfo.

De inmediato, la bomba instalada en el cuarto del palacio de Kokoro explotó estruendosamente, destruyendo todo al interior de la habitación y dejando toda la maquinaria en su interior, totalmente inservible. Según los cálculos hechos, solo aquel sector acabó destruido y el resto del palacio siguió intacto, tal como los rebeldes lo deseaban.

Misión cumplida.

\- ¡Lo logramos! – gritó Antonella enviando su mensaje por los transmisores hacia las otras naves.

\- ¡Lo conseguimos! – respondió Dante.

\- Marina no se recuperará de esta tan fácilmente – agregó Calipso con una sonrisa diáfana.

\- ¡Tenemos un punto a nuestro favor! – dijo Paloma con entusiasmo.

\- ¡Calipso, los aliados que trajiste son increíbles! – halagó Flavia – Sobre todo el erizo azul.

Una sonora carcajada compuesta por más de una voz se escuchó entre todos ellos. Calipso ya llevaba tiempo sin escuchar a alguno de los rebeldes reír de buena gana. La felicidad ante la nueva victoria era notable.

\- Oye Sonic, realmente te luciste esta vez – le dijo Knuckles a su amigo, quien se encontraba en la misma nave que él. El aludido no le respondió y lucía extremadamente cansado. Los parpados le pesaban y sostenía débilmente su pierna derecha, como si tuviera una dolencia extrema allí. Además, estaba sudando frío.

\- Oye ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó el equidna algo más preocupado cuando su camarada no respondió a lo que había dicho.

Sonic lo miró unos segundos, pero los mareos y el agotamiento lo embargaron y se desmayó.

\- ¡Sonic! – gritó Knuckles – ¡Oigan, algo le está pasando a Sonic!

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Antonella, quien iba al mando de la nave donde ambos zoomorfos se encontraban, con fastidio creyendo que se trataba de un berrinche.

\- ¡No responde! – gritó Knuckles algo más desesperado.

Antonella, ya bastante alterada por los gritos del equidna, volteó a ver. Y esta vez, sí se asustó. Sonic estaba inconsciente, sudaba demasiado y respiraba con dificultad.

\- ¿Qué le ha ocurrido? – inquirió la líder, consternada por el abrupto cambio en el erizo.

Knuckles se encogió de hombros, pero luego notó que Sonic aun sostenía su pierna. Le quitó las manos que cubrían la extremidad, y tuvo que contener un grito al ver la horrible imagen. Un agujero que perforaba la piel y los músculos y de la cual brotaba un minúsculo hilo de sangre. La piel que rodeaba aquella herida tenía un notable color violáceo.

\- ¡La serpiente! – recordó Knuckles – Cuando protegió a Angie de esa cosa… ¡Debe de haberlo picado!

\- ¡Demonios! – maldijo Antonella. Cogió el transmisor una vez más, corriendo la voz por las naves restantes – ¡Atención! ¡Hubo un accidente! ¡Uno de los nuestros fue herido de gravedad! Repito ¡Sonic resultó herido de gravedad!

Un gran número de exclamaciones de asombro, miedo y horror se escucharon de boca de los rebeldes así como de los habitantes de Mobius. Quien mantuvo la boca cerrada, sintiendo como la culpa retorcía sus entrañas, provocándole ganas de llorar, era Angie.

El erizo le había salvado la vida, pero ahora la de él estaba al borde de la extinción como consecuencia.

¡No era justo!

\- Lo lamento – musitó con la voz ahogada.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

\- ¡Amy, mira! – gritaba Cream dando saltitos de alegría – ¡Son las naves de los rebeldes! ¡Regresaron!

Amy llegó corriendo hasta quedar al lado de su amiga. Efectivamente, la puerta del escondite subterráneo, en la parte superior, se abrió lentamente y desde lo alto, las tres naves regresaban junto con sus tripulantes de aquella peligrosa misión.

\- ¡Sabía que lo lograrían! – exclamó Amy agitando los brazos.

Las tres naves redujeron su velocidad y una a una, aterrizaron en el escondite subterráneo.

Cuando las puertas de las naves se abrieron, cada uno de los rebeldes a bordo descendió velozmente y corrieron cada uno hacia distintos puntos de la base, todos con expresión consternada o seria. Algo, o mejor dicho alguien, no estaba bien.

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento – musitó Amy. Corrió a una de las naves, en el preciso instante en que Antonella descendía de esta, acompañada de Knuckles y unos pocos espías y soldados. La líder portaba una mirada de culpa imposible de ocultar, al igual o más que los demás. Y la razón era más que clara a los ojos de todos.

\- ¡Sonic! – gritó Amy aterrada al ver a su amado erizo inconsciente, gravemente herido y respirando con dificultad, yaciendo en los brazos de Antonella. Las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Amy con rapidez.

\- ¡¿Qué le hicieron?! – exclamó.

\- ¡No hay tiempo para explicarlo! – respondió Antonella dándole un empujón a la eriza y avanzando rápidamente hacia la puerta de salida. Salió de aquel espacio y corrió por el pasillo de la base hasta llegar a una habitación cerrada. Pateó la puerta con fuerza y rabia, para ingresar así a una habitación parecida a una celda de prisión. Solo había una cama y un foco encendido que colgaba del techo. Recostó a Sonic sobre el lecho y se hincó de rodillas a su lado. Con sus dedos le buscó el pulso, encontrándose un triste resultado.

\- Ya no hay tiempo.

Su pulso era casi nulo. Asumió con pesar su cercana muerte.

Su aspecto era lamentable. Tenía el rostro lleno de rasguños y su hombro lastimado parecía haber empeorado. Su pierna derecha tenía aquella herida mortal, a través de la cual el veneno había ingresado, quitándole las fuerzas y consumiendo su energía vital. Sus ojos estaban cerrados con tanta calma que solo parecía dormir.

"¿Por qué pensé que habría alguna forma de salvarlo?" pensó Antonella sintiéndose muy ingenua.

Los rebeldes no poseían alguna especie de antídoto o medicamentos. Con suerte si contaban con equipo de primeros auxilios y la poca medicina que había para contrarrestar algún efecto nocivo de alguna sustancia tóxica, ya había sido utilizada en el pasado.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente, causándole un respingo. Se levantó con rapidez, volteando a ver, encontrándose con Tails, Amy y Calipso. Mientras que los zoomorfos portaban lo que era equipo de primeros auxilios, Calipso sostenía un extraño objeto en las manos. Antonella no tardó nada en darse cuenta de lo que era.

\- ¿Dé dónde sacaste eso? – preguntó con creciente enfado.

\- Lo tuve guardado en caso de emergencia – respondió Calipso con una firmeza que no parecía suya – Es la ultima dosis de medicina que nos queda.

\- ¡No te he autorizado para que la uses! – le regañó su hermana.

\- ¡No nos importan ni queremos tus autorizaciones! – gritó Amy casi fuera de si misma. Empujó con fuerza a la líder de los rebeldes, se acercó a la cama donde se encontraba Sonic y cayó de rodillas, llorando a gritos, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

Los demás se acercaron tras ella. Colocándose a la par de Amy, Tails se arrodilló de igual modo, buscando un punto específico en el brazo de su amigo. Segundos después le pidió el instrumento punzante a Calipso, quien se lo entregó rápidamente.

\- ¡Espera! – lo detuvo Amy – ¿Estás seguro de que funcionará?

\- Es para contrarrestar los efectos del veneno – explicó Tails ya bastante alterado – Pero no sé si aun estamos a tiempo.

Para corroborar lo dicho, buscó señales en la muñeca del erizo.

\- ¡Casi no tiene pulso! – se asustó Tails.

Cogió la jeringa y en un rápido movimiento, la hundió en el punto antes ubicado en la extremidad superior de Sonic, inyectándole aquel líquido en su sistema.

Después de treinta segundos, el erizo no respondió. Parecía que ya todo estaba perdido.

\- ¡No está funcionando! – se desesperó Amy volviendo a llorar.

Calipso sintió su corazón a punto de reventar. El dolor de los presentes comenzaba a quemarle el pecho sin piedad, lo que la obligó a caer de rodillas y gritar, para la consternación de los demás. El no haberlo sentido antes se debía a que la adrenalina estaba presente en su cuerpo, pero al desvanecerse…

\- ¡Hermana! – exclamó Antonella acercándose a Calipso – ¿Estás bien?

\- No – respondió Calipso con la respiración agitada – ¡Es espantoso! Duele como el infierno.

\- ¡Sal de aquí! – le pidió Tails – Te está haciendo mal.

\- ¡No! – respondió Calipso rotunda – Debo ayudarlos. Quiero hacerlo por él. Vino conmigo cuando esta nunca fue su batalla – las lágrimas comenzaban a inundar sus ojos – Es lo menos que puedo hacer. ¡No quiero que muera! ¡Él no se lo merece!

\- ¡Esperen! – interrumpió Tails quien no se había movido de su lugar y ahora volvía a buscar el pulso en la muñeca de su amigo – ¡Su pulso! ¡Está regresando a su pulso normal! ¡Funcionó!

Calipso sintió como una pequeña fracción de su dolor se apagaba. Sintió un profundo alivio al respecto y su respiración se reguló lentamente.

\- ¿Pero, por qué no despierta? – preguntó Amy con temor.

\- Porque aun está muy débil – respondió Calipso poniéndose de pie – Fue muy fuerte y peleó muy bien, pero acabó demasiado debilitado y herido por lo mismo. Además, perdió sangre por la herida en su hombro y el veneno debilitó aun más su sistema. Su cuerpo necesita reposar.

Amy no le respondió. Solo cerró los ojos en señal de alivio.

\- Será mejor curar sus heridas – sugirió Tails – Amy, Calipso. Ayúdenme.

Las dos chicas asintieron y se aproximaron nuevamente al lecho donde Sonic reposaba en estado inconsciente. Pero Antonella retuvo a Calipso, tomándola fuertemente del brazo y sacándola rápidamente de la habitación.

Ambas estaban en el pasillo frío y silencioso. El ambiente era tenso y parecía que la más mínima palabra equivocada sería la chispa que desataría el incendio.

\- Calipso, yo…– intentó hablar Antonella.

\- ¿Ibas a dejarlo morir? – la interrumpió la susodicha mirándola a los ojos.

\- Yo no quise… – habló con incoherencia la líder. Nunca había sentido miedo de responderle a su propia hermana y que esta fuera la primera vez no mejoraba las cosas.

\- ¡¿Ibas a dejarlo morir?! – Calipso alzó la voz, dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante a su hermana mayor.

\- No había mucho que hacer – respondió Antonella recuperando la compostura – Sabes que pertenecer a este equipo es un riesgo constante. Si te aniquilan o capturan, no hay muchas opciones de ir y salvarte el pellejo. Porque eso nos arriesga a todos. Ese es el precio de ser un rebelde…

\- ¿El precio? ¿El precio? – repitió Calipso con un dejo de burla y a la vez de ira – ¡¿Qué demonios ocurre contigo?! ¿El maldito precio de ayudar a nuestro hogar es dejar morir a nuestro equipo, a nuestros amigos? ¡¿Eso quieres?! ¿Conducirnos al suicidio?

Antonella no le contestó. Sintió un extraño dolor en el pecho, como si algo le cortara la respiración y tensara su cuerpo.

\- ¡¿Dé qué sirve?! – le preguntó Calipso exasperada y al borde de sus propios límites de paciencia – ¿Para qué arriesgar todo si al final no quedará nadie? Entiendo que tus intenciones son buenas, que quieres salvar Kokoro al igual que todos nosotros, pero yo no cometeré el mismo error que tú. ¡Yo no abandonaré a mis amigos! Si alguno de ellos vuelve a correr peligro, haré todo lo que pueda por salvarlo, incluso moriré por ellos.

\- ¡No puedes ni debes! – le reprochó su hermana – Tú eres mi prioridad y por eso…

\- ¡¿Y acaso por ser tu maldita prioridad dejarás perecer a otros?! – estalló Calipso – ¡No solo debes protegerme a mí, sino a todos! Ese es tu deber como líder. Guiar y proteger a tu equipo, y eso incluye a Sonic y a sus amigos. Si no eres capaz de hacer eso… no eres digna de ser nuestra líder.

Aquella última frase fue dicha intencionalmente de forma venenosa. Obviamente, Calipso no quería rebajarse a eso, pero la desesperación ya empezaba a colmarla. Sin esperar una respuesta de Antonella, regresó a la habitación donde estaban curando a Sonic, dejando a su pariente con una expresión de calcado asombro doloroso.

Al transcurrir media hora de aquella discusión, Calipso y Tails salieron de la habitación y la líder de los rebeldes ya no estaba presente. Calipso guardó silencio. Ambas tenían mucho de que hablar.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Permanecía de rodillas, con la cabeza gacha, apoyada sobre la orilla de la cama y sus manos sostenían la de él. Sus lágrimas eran un velo permanente de tristeza que cubría sus ojos y su alma.

Junto a Tails y Calipso, habían estado un buen tiempo curando sus heridas. Aunque Amy sugirió a Calipso que usara sus poderes, ella se negó a hacerlo, argumentando que esa sería la voluntad de Sonic. Incluso Tails apoyó esa noción, no por estar de acuerdo con la opinión de su "hermano", sino por el riesgo que eso significaba para la joven habitante de las estrellas, quien ya estaba débil a causa de sus propias heridas. Aquellos motivos ocasionaban que las entrañas de Amy se retorcieran a causa del dolor causado, pero a la vez, le hacían sentirse orgullosa de Sonic. Él prefería mil veces soportar cualquier dolencia física por los demás. Pero ahora, el peligro lo había superado y de no ser por la oportuna intervención de Tails y Calipso con el antídoto entre manos, él siquiera estaría respirando.

Les había pedido a Tails y a la chica rebelde que al terminar con su labor, la dejaran quedarse un momento a solas con Sonic. Ninguno de los dos se negó a la petición y en cuanto terminaron de curar las heridas del erizo azul salieron de la habitación, dejando a Amy a solas, quien rompió a llorar casi de inmediato.

Sus sollozos aun no se detenían y cada lágrima parecía ser más pesada que la anterior, cargando con una porción de dolor agonizante.

"¿Por qué no fui contigo?" pensaba una y otra vez llena de culpa.

Una mano se posó suavemente sobre su cabeza, acariciándole el cabello lentamente, causando que el llanto se detuviera y que sus ojos húmedos miraran hacia delante, encontrándose con la expresión cansina, pero sonriente de su príncipe.

\- Sonic – murmuró incrédula.

El susodicho no le respondió. Todavía se sentía débil y hasta hablar le provocaba cansancio. Amy se incorporó con lentitud, sin romper la distancia entre ambos. Una alegría enorme habitaba su interior al verlo despierto, pero el temor viviente a que en una próxima ocasión no despertara le inundaba la mente, marchitando su corazón.

Las lágrimas brotaron una vez más de sus ojos como gotas de rocío y sus labios temblaban como una hoja azotada por el viento. Él levantó débilmente su antebrazo, acercando su mano al rostro de ella, colocándola sobre su mejilla húmeda por el llanto, haciéndola estremecer. Ella cerró los ojos sintiendo aquel suave tacto sobre su rostro, para posteriormente sostener aquella mano entre las suyas.

\- Amy… – musitó el erizo con gran esfuerzo, como si quisiera confesar algo.

Ella no pudo quedarse quieta y se acercó más a él, clavando su triste mirada en los ojos color esmeralda que su amado poseía. Sus manos sostuvieron con cuidado y ternura el lastimado rostro de él y aproximándose de forma paulatina, sintiendo su corazón brincar con rapidez y una corriente eléctrica recorrer cada rincón de su cuerpo, lo besó tímidamente en la frente.

El tacto de sus labios fue suave y tierno. Por esos breves segundos, sintió su dolor desaparecer. La miró a los ojos y con algo de dificultad se sentó sobre la fría cama. Ella, casi por inercia, hizo lo mismo. Las palabras se ausentaron entre ambos. Sus miradas parecían gritarse tantas cosas, tantos secretos y reproches a la vez.

\- Amy, yo… – murmuró él.

\- ¡No debí dejarte ir! – interrumpió ella alzando la voz, mientras el llanto la envolvía en un abrazo asfixiante que le empañaba los ojos.

\- No, esto no fue tu culpa – negó el erizo azul tomándola de los hombros.

\- ¿Por qué? – inquirió Amy entre sollozos – ¿Por qué no me dejaste ir contigo?

Sonic guardó silencio. Agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. No soltó a la eriza. Sentía que la verdad que danzaba en su lengua sería muy complicada de confesar. Hasta le provocaba ganas de llorar.

\- Responde por favor – rogó ella con voz quebradiza.

\- No te quiero perder – musitó Sonic. Su cuerpo adquirió un tenue temblor involuntario.

Ella se congeló ante esas palabras. Sintió su corazón acelerarse y su rostro arder. Su mirada brilló como un cristal mientras nuevas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, rodando por sus mejillas.

\- Sonic, no me hagas esto – suplicó ella en respuesta tras un momento breve de silencio – Ya no quiero verte salir lastimado.

\- Y yo no quiero verte morir – respondió Sonic levantando la mirada, cruzando sus orbes con los de ella. La eriza solo se dejó hipnotizar por aquellos ojos. Ojos que siempre le habían otorgado seguridad y calma a pesar de todo. Ojos que ahora yacían vacíos de alegría contagiosa.

Agachó la cabeza, sus ojos se cerraron sin que las lágrimas dejaran de caer.

Se estremeció al sentir los brazos de él rodear su cuerpo y abrazarla con fuerza y ternura, dejando reposar su cabeza sobre la de ella.

Amy abrió lentamente los ojos, para después volver a cerrarlos y corresponder a aquella muestra de afecto reconfortable que la protegía del miedo y del gélido ambiente.

\- No me abandones – suplicó la eriza en voz baja, con un nudo en la garganta y dejando reposar su cabeza en el pecho de él.

Aquellas palabras desesperadas tocaron el corazón de Sonic, causándole una dolencia física. La sola idea de perderla o verla morir frente a sus ojos, ahora lo asustaban más que nunca.

\- Tranquila, todo estará bien – susurró en su oído con suavidad, sintiendo como ella se aferraba a su cuerpo como si no quisiera dejarlo escapar.

Se separaron con lentitud, mirándose a los ojos. Amy acercó su mano al rostro del erizo, acariciando con ternura su mejilla, justo donde tenía una hematoma.

\- Necesitas descansar – dijo ella más como una orden que como una petición – Estás demasiado debilitado y malherido.

En vez de negarse a ello y asegurar que estaba mejor que nunca, Sonic asintió con la cabeza y paulatinamente se recostó sobre la cama.

\- Supongo que quieres estar solo – habló Amy ocultando su tristeza – Será mejor que salga y así tú…

\- No – musitó él con una extraña expresión ¿Miedo acaso? – No te vayas.

Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro al escucharlo decir eso.

Él, que siempre huía de ella ¿Ahora le pedía que se quedara?

\- ¿Acaso quieres que yo…? – su pregunta se cortó al sentir la mano del erizo azul sostener la suya con la escasa fuerza que le quedaba.

Ella lo miró y una pequeña sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro. Lentamente volvió a acercarse a Sonic y esta vez, se recostó a su lado.

Él no se alejó ni se asustó por ello. Le sonrió con dulzura para después cerrar sus ojos y dejar su cuerpo reposar. El dolor y el agotamiento lo habían hecho rendirse demasiado pronto.

\- Yo tampoco quiero perderte – musitó ella mientras le tomaba la mano a su príncipe y al igual que este, cerraba los ojos para perderse en el único mundo donde al parecer, aun existía la paz: el mundo de los sueños.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Salió de la base secreta, con un mal sabor en la boca provocado por aquella discusión. Ella y su hermana podían tener sus discusiones contadas, igual que cualquier par de amigos o familiares. Pero nunca había hecho algo como aquello: confrontarla de manera cruel y fría. Sin mencionar que había cuestionado sus decisiones como líder de la tropa de rebeldes. De seguro su hermana ahora la detestaba.

Caminó y caminó, adentrándose en lo más profundo del bosque, hasta que una pared de rocas y plantas trepadoras, con algo de musgo y telarañas, detuvo su paso. Calipso conocía ese muro. Era el acceso a su "lugar secreto". Recorrió la pared con su mano, rozando cada roca musgosa, hasta que encontró un espacio hueco, cubierta por una cortina hecha de hileras de plantas colgantes descuidadas. Corrió aquella persiana natural y halló lo que buscaba: un pequeño túnel no muy extenso donde la oscuridad reinaba.

La única forma de entrar y atravesar aquel túnel era gateando. Y así lo hizo. Y no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Se cubrió su ropa de tierra y musgo, pero logró llegar al final de aquel pasadizo, encontrándose a unos metros de un acantilado frente a ella. Unos árboles grandes y frondosos rodeaban el borde del acantilado y el cielo era anaranjado y con algunas nubes oscuras. Viendo hacía abajo, un terreno seco y carente de agua o vegetación se vislumbraba, pero al mirar al frente, las montañas bañadas por la niebla se apreciaban con un encanto inefable. Aquel lugar podía ser tan hermoso como depresivo. Y eso mismo lo convertía en el lugar favorito de Calipso.

Cuando se sentía triste, desconsolada, careciente de calma o simplemente con la necesidad de pensar en silencio, siempre se escapaba a allí. Era donde se sentía más segura. Y dueña del mundo. De los árboles y hasta del cielo y las nubes que parecían cumplir aquel capricho por medio de su aspecto.

Se sentó sobre la tierra húmeda, alejada por precaución del borde del acantilado, con la mirada fija en el horizonte, intentando ahogar aquella sensación de culpa que la devoraba lentamente.

\- Con que aquí es donde siempre te escapas – escuchó una voz detrás suyo, asustándola y paralizando por ello todo su ser. Cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior.

\- Descuida hermana, nadie más lo sabe – agregó la voz.

Calipso volteó la cabeza paulatinamente, encontrándose con la presencia de su hermana Antonella. Esta permanecía de pie, con la mente perdida en algún recuerdo lejano, sus ojos la delataban al encontrarse mirando un punto fijo hacia delante que no existía.

\- ¿A qué viniste? – preguntó Calipso poniéndose de pie.

\- Debemos volver a la base – respondió la otra con frialdad.

\- Ve tú primero, yo te seguiré después – respondió Calipso dándole la espalda y cruzándose de brazos – Ahora deseo estar sola.

Antonella agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos con lentitud. Sabía que se había equivocado, pero era orgullosa y alguien con ese carácter nunca se disculpaba con facilidad. Empuñó sus manos con cierta rabia, mientras el arrepentimiento se instalaba cómodamente en su pecho y contra su voluntad.

\- Lo siento – murmuró apenas audible.

Esas palabras tuvieron la fuerza suficiente como para alcanzar los oídos de Calipso y provocar que en su corazón brotara un dejo de asombro. Se volteó con lentitud, sin descruzar sus brazos y miró a su hermana con una ceja arqueada.

\- ¿Hablas enserio? – preguntó evidenciando lo que sentía.

\- No me obligues a repetirlo – respondió su hermana con tono autoritario. Era notable que el orgullo fuera su fuerza y su Talón de Aquiles al mismo tiempo.

\- No pienso hacerlo – dijo Calipso con calma – Pero ¿Por qué te disculpas?

\- Por haberte fallado como hermana – respondió Antonella en voz baja y tenuemente rasgada.

Calipso pudo percibir la honestidad y dolor con que su hermana pronunciaba aquellas últimas palabras, no solo gracias a su habilidad de percibir el dolor ajeno, sino también por su corazón de oro. Sus brazos se descruzaron y cayeron con pesadez a sus costados, mientras una expresión comprensiva y una pequeña sonrisa aparecían en su hermoso rostro de muñeca de porcelana.

\- Eso no es cierto – contradijo – Tú siempre has sido una gran hermana. Siempre me has protegido, ayudado y comprendido. Nunca me dejaste sola, por más veces que nos peleáramos – las lágrimas en su cara se manifestaron como dos corrientes de río deslizándose por sus blancas mejillas – No solo eres mi hermana, eres mi única familia. Y… si alguna vez te menosprecié, no era mi intención hacerlo. Sé que todo lo que estás haciendo es por mí, pero…– la fuerza en sus piernas la traicionó y cayó de rodillas. Los sollozos fueron expulsados sin control alguno – ¡No quiero que esta guerra nos separe! ¡Fue por eso que regresé! No solo por ayudarte, sino porque quiero que estemos juntas hasta el final.

Cubrió su rostro con sus manos, mientras las gotas salinas seguían cayendo una por una.

Antonella había escuchado y atesorado cada palabra dicha por su hermana. En su rostro, después de tanto tiempo de oscuridad e inexpresividad, una dulce sonrisa de amor y unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad que brotaron de sus ojos, aparecieron sin posibilidad de evitarlo y su corazón congelado por la frialdad, el dolor y el deber asignado de ser una digna líder, se derritió al recibir aquellas palabras del único ser en todo el universo que realmente quería con toda su alma.

\- Nunca me di el tiempo para agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mí – prosiguió Calipso sin dejar de llorar – Nunca fui una buena hermana y por eso…

Calló al sentir los pasos de Antonella correr a su encuentro, acercarse con lentitud y abrazarla con ternura, como solo una hermana sabría hacerlo.

\- Eso no es cierto – negó Antonella – Siempre fuiste una gran hermana ¡La mejor de todas! – gritó aquella ultima frase para luego soltarse a llorar a caudales.

Calipso sintió aquel abrazo como el más bello de los consuelos. Cerró los ojos y correspondió a este, mientras las lágrimas eran las protagonistas de aquella escena.

\- Perdóname – rogó Antonella sin soltarla.

\- No tengo nada que perdonarte. Te quiero – musitó Calipso abrazándola con más fuerza, sin lastimarla.

Ambas siguieron abrazadas, llorando juntas. Su relación se estaba reparando y todos sus reproches pasaron a ser parte del olvido. Habían vuelto a ser aquellas dulces niñas llenas de inocencia y vida.

Pero no solo el cielo anaranjado, ni las nubes que lo cubrían o los toscos árboles fueron los espectadores de aquella conmovedora escena.

Un erizo negro con franjas rojas, cuyo corazón permanecía incompleto y desolado, observaba desde la rama de un árbol, el más alto siendo precisos, aquella unión entre hermanas. En su alma, brotó una luz nueva, adherida a un sentimiento que desconocía a instantes: empatía.

En su mente, revivió aquella escena, como si también lo hubiese vivido.

Una imagen en donde un erizo como él y una niña de cabello rubio y una sonrisa angelical se prometían siempre estar juntos sin importar lo que pasara.

"Pase lo que pase, siempre seré tu amiga".

La voz de ella lo inundó por completo, asustándolo al mismo tiempo. Cerró los ojos, esperando aquel dolor que siempre acompañaba a esos fragmentos confusos.

Pero este no llegó nunca. Sus parpados se levantaron, enseñando sus orbes escarlata con un dejo de confusión y alivio. Por primera vez, desde que su memoria lo había abandonado, el recuerdo de María no fue sinónimo de alguna dolencia, sino de una sensación reconfortable.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

\- ¿Dónde estabas? – le preguntó con enfado.

\- Ayudando a mi mejor amigo – respondió el interrogado con algo de tristeza.

"Sonic" recordó Paloma aquel hecho escalofriante – ¿Sigue con vida?

\- Gracias a Calipso logró salvarse – respondió Tails.

\- Ya veo – musitó la niña, pero pronto adquirió un semblante tosco – ¡No te quedes allí parado y ven a ayudarme!

Tails asintió e ingresó a aquel cuarto donde su trabajo junto a Paloma debía ser ejecutado. Se colocó a la par de ella, observando como la mirada de esta se mantenía fija en la pantalla de la computadora, concentrada en su trabajo, a diferencia del zorrito, cuya cabeza divagaba entre demasiadas cosas. No lograba concentrarse.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? – le preguntó Paloma con impaciencia al sentir la mirada de él sobre su persona.

\- Creo que la pregunta debería ir para ti – respondió Tails frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Eh? – se extrañó Paloma del contraataque.

\- ¿Por qué actúas así conmigo? – le preguntó el zorrito directamente.

\- No sé de hablas – intentó ella evadirlo – Así soy con todos.

\- ¡Mentira! – la encaró el zoomorfo – ¡Tú no eres así!

\- ¡¿Tú qué te metes?! – respondió Paloma con ira poco contenida – ¡No me conoces!

\- Pero sé que te estás ocultando bajo una máscara – afirmó Tails – Lo has hecho desde que regresamos de la misión ¡Te estás engañando a ti misma!

Un grito ensordecedor se escapó desde lo más profundo del alma de Paloma y cayó de rodillas, golpeando el suelo con sus manos empuñadas.

\- Paloma – murmuró Tails consternado.

\- ¡Deja de intentar destruirme! – lo acusó ella con descaro, sin mirarlo a la cara – ¡Eso quieres hacer, derrumbar mis fuerzas!

\- ¡No! – se apresuró a contestar el zorrito – No quiero herirte, pero quiero que te quites esa máscara. Te estás dañando.

\- ¡¿Y tú qué maldita idea puedes tener acerca de mi vida?! – gritó la castaña de forma desesperada, clavándole una mirada asesina – ¡Tú no tienes idea de lo que es perderlo todo, estar solo! ¡No tener nada!

\- ¡Lo sé perfectamente! – le quitó Tails cada uno de sus argumentos basados en gritos hirientes al contradecir con aquella frase – Sé cuanto puede doler estar solo, aun cuando estás acompañado. ¡Sé que duele, maldita sea!

Las palabras se estancaron en la boca de Paloma, sin posibilidad de escapar. Aquella confesión le cayó como un balde de agua helada.

\- ¡No eres la única que ha perdido a alguien! – prosiguió Tails con la voz quebrada – No puedes ni debes ocultar tu dolor. Puedes controlarlo, pero no debes reprimirlo o te destruirá por dentro. Si te duele, déjalo salir.

Se agachó para estar a la misma altura que ella. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron en aquel ambiente desolado. De los ojos de Paloma brotaron unas gruesas y tibias lágrimas. Ocultó su cara entre sus manos, pero ni un sollozo se escuchó.

\- ¿Paloma? – musitó Tails acercándose un poco más. Reaccionó sorprendido al casi caer de espaldas, cuando ella se abalanzó sobre su persona, abrazándolo con fuerza.

\- ¡No quise decir eso! – exclamó antes de estallar en llanto. Lágrimas cristalinas cayeron sobre el hombro de Tails, el cual correspondió a su abrazo.

\- Tranquila – la consoló a pesar de sentir un nudo en la garganta – Solo… desahógate.

Paloma lloró cual niña pequeña, solo bajo el consuelo del abrazo de su compañero. Sentía como su interior se liberaba de un enorme peso, trayendo consigo un alivio reconfortante. Cuando sus orbes no siguieron derramando más lágrimas, solo exhaló pequeños suspiros, manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? – le preguntó Tails sin romper el abrazo.

\- Creo que sí – respondió ella con la voz entrecortada – Gracias Tails.

El susodicho la apartó con suavidad y vio sus ojos enrojecidos, mientras los labios de ella se curvaban en una triste sonrisa. Así era ella. Algo en su corazón le indicaba que esa chica que ahora miraba, era la verdadera Paloma.

\- Lamento lo que dije antes – se disculpó la chica – Estaba muy enojada, me dejé llevar y…

\- No, no importa – se excusó él bajando la mirada, temiendo una pregunta en específico.

\- A ti también algo te duele – dijo ella con amabilidad – ¿O me equivoco?

Tails la contempló con ojos apagados. Era más que obvio que lo que a él le había sucedido no era de la incumbencia de Paloma, pero aun así ella quería saber al respecto, y era una persona de confiar.

\- Mi error fue enamorarme – murmuró Tails.

\- ¿Enamorarte? – repitió Paloma.

\- Fue durante la guerra contra los Metarex – explicó Tails – Su nombre era Cosmo y había resultado ser víctima de ellos. Y nos pidió ayuda. No tardó mucho en volverse nuestra amiga. Era una chica maravillosa, un ángel.

\- Tú no estabas enamorado de ella – corrigió Paloma al notar el tono de voz que empleaba el zorrito al hablar de ella – La amabas.

\- Era un amor correspondido – explicó Tails, sus palabras parecían quebrarse como un cristal – Pero, luego descubrimos… que para salvar al universo, ella debía… tenía que…

No pudo concluir la frase, pues un sollozo se escapó de su garganta y unas lágrimas transparentes como su corazón, rodaron por sus mejillas blancas.

\- Tuvo que irse – suavizó ella el verdadero término.

\- ¡Debía haber acabado diferente! – gritó él – Ella pudo haber vivido más tiempo si yo hubiese…

\- No, no te eches la culpa – interrumpió la castaña – Además, fue su elección. Lo hizo por ustedes. Por ti.

Una expresión asombrada y bañada en lágrimas cubrió el rostro del zoomorfo.

\- Estoy segura de que ella quiere verte sonreír – prosiguió la rebelde – Pero no podrás si no liberas ese sufrimiento.

Inhaló hondo y una sonrisa triste curvó de manera tenue sus labios.

\- Déjame consolarte.

Esas palabras, pronunciadas con tanta ternura y sinceridad, se depositaron en el marchito corazón de Tails. Agachó la cabeza, dejando escapar más sollozos que no se molestó en tratar de disimular. Un instante después, los delicados brazos de Paloma lo rodearon con cuidado, dándole un abrazo que parecía necesitar desde hace mucho tiempo.

\- Tranquilo, estoy aquí contigo. No estás solo – murmuró Paloma con consuelo impregnado en su voz.

Tails solo lloró y lloró, desahogando cada porción de dolor en sus lágrimas, sintiendo el calor que le regalaba el abrazo de la chica, impregnado por una esencia de flores silvestres.

Cuando el llanto cesó, Tails se apartó lentamente de Paloma y secó el resto de sus lágrimas con su antebrazo.

\- Gracias Paloma – dijo él entre pequeños hipidos.

\- No me lo agradezcas – pidió ella – Fue… algo mutuo.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, sin saber que hacer o que decir tras la instancia de consuelo.

\- Bueno, creo que debemos volver a lo nuestro – dijo finalmente Tails rompiendo el silencio.

\- Entonces, manos a la obra – respondió Paloma entusiasta nuevamente.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y volvieron a enfocar su atención en la computadora central. Debían escudriñar con atención cada dato que los rebeldes habían robado y encontrar una buena pista sobre las debilidades del enemigo. O algo relacionado a sus planes.

Pese a que ambos estaban totalmente concentrados en su trabajo, un dilema se depositó en la cabeza de la joven rebelde.

"Su historia es muy dolorosa" pensaba "Pero al menos conoció el amor".

Y una pregunta más surgió:

"¿Alguna vez sentiré eso por alguien?".

Esas preguntas ajenas a su labor y personalidad, la dejarían a futuro varias noches sin dormir.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Iba de regreso a la base, aun recordando aquel dialogo, luego del momento maravilloso en el que reparó el vínculo con su hermana.

Habían pasado de las disculpas a discutir un posible movimiento de ataque.

 _Flashback:_

 _\- Podría ser desde las alturas – sugirió Calipso._

 _\- Para eso necesitaríamos una nave más resistente – indicó Antonella – Las que poseemos ya han sufrido demasiado daño y no resistirían._

 _\- Podríamos hablar con Tails y preguntarle si es posible usar su nave – dijo Calipso con ánimos – El Tifón Azul es la nave más grande que te podrías imaginar y resiste ataques letales._

 _\- ¿Viniste en otra nave cuando regresaste? – preguntó su hermana, a lo que Calipso asintió con la cabeza – ¿Y qué hay de la nave que usaste para escapar de aquí?_

 _Un sudor frío le recorrió las sienes y sintió que el corazón se le subía a la garganta._

 _\- Se destruyó – musitó con miedo._

 _\- ¡¿Qué dices?! – exclamó Antonella, escudriñando las expresiones de su hermana menor._

 _\- Cuando llegué a Mobius, me estrellé sin control alguno – explicó Calipso mientras jugaba con sus dedos – Pensé por un momento que había sido un accidente, pero Tails encontró restos de un explosivo dentro de la nave._

 _Antonella la miró perpleja. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, al punto que parecía que se saldrían de sus cuencas._

 _\- Un atentado – musitó en conclusión – ¡Calipso, trataron de…!_

 _\- Antonella – la interrumpió Calipso con voz impostada – ¿Alguien más sabía de mi huida? ¿Dé que intentarías enviarme lejos de aquí?_

 _\- No – respondió su hermana – No quería que nadie se enterara._

 _\- Entonces…a – empezó a concluir Calipso – Si nadie sabía de mi escape y la nave en la que me enviaste era la que te pertenecía, a quien trataron de aniquilar… fue a ti._

 _Los orbes de Antonella parecían expulsar fuego e ira. Sus pupilas se dilataron y una expresión de enfado y miedo se plasmó en su cara._

 _\- ¡Maldita sea! – gritó a todo pulmón – ¡Alguien nos traicionó!_

 _\- Shhh – la hizo callar la otra – Debemos ser discretas y descubrir al culpable por nosotras mismas. Si alguien más llega a enterarse, los rebeldes podrían llegar a matarse entre ellos._

 _Pese a que en ese instante habría dado lo que fuera por encontrar al traidor y ahorcarlo con sus propias manos hasta romperle el cuello, sabía que debía controlarse. Calipso tenía mucha razón, debían guardar silencio y encontrar a la rata cuanto antes o estarían todos acabados. Y sus aliados necesitaban estar unidos si querían derrocar a Marina de una vez por todas._

 _\- Calipso – preguntó la líder cuando su ira se vio levemente aplacada – ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?_

 _\- Tenía miedo – confesó la susodicha – Miedo a que creyeras que estaba siendo paranoica o que estaba inventando excusas para ayudar al enemigo…_

 _\- ¡Nunca! – exclamó Antonella – Eres mi hermana y a ti siempre voy a creerte primero. Confío ciegamente en ti._

 _\- Gracias hermana – dijo Calipso sonriendo con dulzura._

 _\- Debemos regresar – le recordó Antonella – ¿Me sigues?_

 _\- Después te alcanzo – respondió Calipso – Quiero quedarme aquí y despejar mi cabeza antes de volver._

 _\- Te esperaré allá – dijo su hermana – No olvides que te quiero._

 _Tras decir aquello, regresó por el mismo túnel oculto a través del cual había llegado hasta ese lugar, dejando sola a Calipso._

 _\- No lo olvido – respondió ella al aire._

 _Fin del Flashback_

Se preguntó como podría hallar al traidor. No podía comenzar a interrogar uno por uno a los demás o habría demasiadas sospechas o incluso podría rebajarse a una separación del grupo y Kokoro perdería todas las esperanzas.

Detuvo sus pensamientos y sus pasos algo acelerados, cuando la presencia de alguien delante de ella la hizo sonreír levemente.

\- Shadow – musitó.

Estaba parado sobre una roca, con la mirada fija en un punto inexacto y con su semblante inexpresivo como siempre. Calipso estaba detrás de él y tuvo la sensación de que el erizo ya se había percatado de su presencia.

\- Creí que estabas en la base – dijo ella intentando iniciar una platica.

\- No es un lugar que me agrade mucho – le respondió Shadow, causándole una leve sensación de asombro. No esperaba realmente que le respondiera.

\- Lo sé – respondió finalmente Calipso susurrante – No es muy acogedor que digamos.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ambos. Como si las palabras hubiesen muerto de repente, dejando al silencio al mando.

Como una memoria fugaz, ella recordó los brazaletes de oro que él había dejado caer a sus pies durante el ataque previo a la llegada a Kokoro. Los llevaba en el bolsillo de su falda y por alguna razón que ella desconocía, aun no había nacido la idea de regresárselos.

\- Te pertenecen – dijo ella con voz gutural, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo aquel par de argollas y extendía la mano para entregarlas. Shadow se volteó con lentitud y vio aquello que le pertenecía.

\- Sabía que tú los tenías – le dijo con tono acusante.

\- ¿Qué? – se tensó Calipso mientras un leve escalofrío recorría su espalda – Si lo sabías ¿Por qué no me los pediste?

\- Porque también sabía que me los devolverías – respondió Shadow suavizando levemente su voz.

Ella arqueó una ceja, confundida por aquellas palabras. El erizo se aproximó a ella y le arrebató los brazaletes de su mano, provocándole un respingo ante el movimiento brusco.

\- ¿Confías en mí? – le preguntó ella directamente.

\- No confío en nadie – respondió el erizo negro con frialdad acostumbrada, matando las esperanzas de Calipso. Esta bajó la cabeza, desviando la mirada. No podía evitarlo, le dolía que él se comportara así con ella, pero también hacía un esfuerzo por entenderlo.

\- Si yo fuera tú me preocuparía más por eso – señaló él, el tobillo mal vendado y herido de la rebelde.

\- Solo es un rasguño – mintió ella. Se disponía a irse de allí, pero al dar el primer paso, un profundo dolor se instaló en su herida, haciéndola caer y soltar un quejido desgarrador. Intentó levantarse, pero sus fuerzas se opacaron por el dolor y volvió a desplomarse.

\- Así solo vas a lastimarte más – regañó Shadow con indiferencia. Calipso no le contestó. Una expresión exasperada se dibujó en su rostro mientras permanecía en el suelo.

La forma de vida perfecta soltó un suspiro de molestia y acercándose a la chica de cabellos castaños la tomó en sus brazos, levantándola del suelo, cargándola estilo nupcial sin hacer mucho esfuerzo a primera vista.

\- ¿Qué haces? – se extrañó ella a la vez que sentía un leve nerviosismo manifestarse de una forma algo desagradable. Su cuerpo temblaba como gelatina.

\- No creo que puedas arrastrarte hasta la base – respondió Shadow con burla y comenzó a avanzar a paso lento en dirección hacia la base de los rebeldes con la joven en sus brazos.

Calipso no podía sentirse más confundida. Primero se comportaba cruel con ella y luego la llevaba con delicadeza al hallarse lastimada. Era un ser sin remedio sin lugar a duda.

"Eres todo un enigma, Shadow" pensó sonriendo mientras se aferraba con suavidad del cuello del erizo.

Shadow no emitió palabra alguna durante el breve trayecto. Solo cargó a la joven con extremo cuidado, sin poder evitar verla de reojo de vez en cuando. No podía evitar sentir la extraña sensación de que ella, o alguien como ella, había estado presente en su vida, previo a su lamentable incidente. Pero no recordaba absolutamente nada.

Al llegar a la base, la llevó a la sala principal y la acomodó en el suelo.

\- ¿Dónde están Rose y su amiguita? – inquirió con molestia.

\- Cream viene llegando ahora – respondió Calipso señalando a la pequeña conejita que se acercaba a trote.

\- ¡Encárgate de ella, niña! – le ordenó Shadow con enfado.

\- Gracias por traerme – agradeció Calipso ignorando el execrable comportamiento de Shadow.

\- Solo cuídate, Calipso – le respondió indiferente él, antes de salir de allí.

Calipso transformó la expresión de su rostro a una sonrisa notable y deslumbrante. Era la primera vez, desde que lo había conocido aquella noche lluviosa en Mobius, que él la llamaba por su nombre. Pese a la frialdad con que fue pronunciado, ella lo recibió como si fuese un halago.

\- ¡Calipso! ¿Qué te sucedió? – el grito de angustia de Cream la despertó de su breve ensoñación.

\- Un robot me disparó – respondió Calipso como si fuera algo de lo más común.

\- Menos mal que Tails trajo equipo medicinal – dijo Cream mientras acercaba un botiquín de primeros auxilios que le pertenecía al mencionado zorrito. Extrajo de allí unas cuantas vendas y otros utensilios para limpiar y desinfectar heridas. No espero más para empezar con su labor.

Esta se asombró de las habilidades de la menor de los zoomorfos, pues pese a que solo era una niña, parecía tener mucho conocimiento en primeros auxilios. No se quejó ni se sintió incómoda, sino todo lo contrario.

\- Listo – dijo Cream una vez que acabó su tarea.

Calipso observó su tobillo cuidadosamente tratado y vendado. Ya no sentía ni una pizca de dolor.

\- Espero poder caminar – dijo Calipso – Gracias Cream.

\- Descuida, para eso estamos los amigos – respondió la conejita con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¡Calipso! – se escuchó una voz familiar gritar desde lejos.

\- ¡Estoy aquí, en la habitación principal! – respondió Calipso de igual forma y sin levantarse del suelo.

Unos segundos después la dueña de aquella voz, su hermana Antonella, entró apresurada a la habitación. Tenía el rostro pálido y la respiración agitada.

\- Hermana ¿Qué pasó? – se asustó Calipso. Se puso de pie a toda prisa.

\- ¡Cream, sal de aquí! – ordenó la líder a la susodicha quien permanecía ignorante a lo que sucedía – ¡Ahora!

Esta asintió algo asustada y salió con prisa de allí, dejando a solas a ambas hermanas.

\- Tenías razón – dijo Antonella tras mirar hacia todos lados, verificando que estuvieran completamente solas.

\- ¿Eh? – se confundió Calipso.

\- Paloma y Tails lo confirmaron – prosiguió su hermana, causando un mayor desconcierto.

\- ¿Dé qué estás hablando? – preguntó su hermana, temiendo a lo que se refería.

\- Marina infiltró a uno de los suyos entre los rebeldes – explicó Antonella de forma atropellada – Por eso siempre tenía un contraataque preparado.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – Calipso era incapaz de considerar verídicas aquellas palabras, de confirmar que uno de sus temores era verdadero. Eso estaba mal. Muy mal. Era una pesadilla encarnada en la realidad.

\- Es la verdad – afirmó Antonella con decepción y enfado a la vez.

\- No puede ser cierto – negó Calipso frenéticamente – Debe haber un error. Eso es imposible ¡Es imposible que uno de ellos sea… sea…!

\- Lo que sospechábamos era cierto – concluyó su hermana.

Ambas guardaron silencio y se dirigieron mutuamente una mirada llena de defraudación. Esa era la cruda verdad. Una que jamás hubiesen creído verdadera. Uno de los rebeldes nunca lo había sido y todos los continuos fracasos de los últimos meses eran a causa de ello; porque era un traidor disfrazado de aliado.

Pero ahora, lo pagaría muy caro.

* * *

 **Y… eso es todo amigos xD**

 **¿Lo habían sospechado o imaginado? Lo peor que puede ocurrir en estas situaciones se acaba de realizar… ¡HAY UN TRAIDOR ENTRE LOS REBELDES! ¡Preparen sus escopetas para dar inicio a la cacería! Jajajajaja**

 **De adelanto, solo les comunicaré que los capítulos que sigan serán igual o más largos que este. Pues ya vamos por los 20 capítulos y falta MENOS de la mitad para que todo acabe. (Ta ta taaán)**

 **Y bueno, antes de irme:**

 _LinkZX:_ **¡Muchas gracias! Nuevamente llegas con tu fiel review por capitulo. En verdad me siento apoyada por ti. Me alegra saber que desde tu perspectiva la escena de acción anterior haya quedado bien. No soy NADA buena escribiendo esa clase de situaciones. Sabrás un poco más de Marina MUY pronto. Todo a su tiempo xD Y con respecto a Tails… bueno, el pobre tiene apenas ocho o nueve años y ya tuvo traumas en el pasado. Mucho no le vamos a hacer jajajaja. Atento a la relación extraña de Calipso y Shadow, probablemente a futuro te lleves una que otra sorpresa.**

 **Y a los demás que leen sin comentar… ¡HAGANLO!**

 **Y los espero a todos en una próxima actualización.**

 **¡Bye-Bye!**


End file.
